Truth or Dare: Take Two
by Son of Jason
Summary: After the failure of the first show, a certain animatronic lion has come to set things right. New and improved, you can now dare the FNaF crew to do whatever you so desire. And if they refuse... They will be met with the Wheel of Misfortune. So come along and leave a few dares! They'll do every single one! Dares will only be accepted from private messages, not from reviews.
1. Introductions

_**Truth or Dare: Take Two**_

 **Chapter One: "Introductions"**

"Are you guys ready?" Justin asked the Toys. It had been a miracle when he had found them in that junkyard. It had cost nearly a fortune to get them fixed, but their presence in this game would be the perfect ploy to get the younger audiences to watch.

"Yes." Fred said. "We're ready."

Justin took a deep breath as he turned towards the doors of the Pizzeria. The cameras would be rolling as soon as he opened them. He stretched out his hand and-

"Hold it right there!" A male voice shouted behind him. Everyone turns around and gasps. There stood both a lion animatronic and a lioness animatronic. They both had blades that were drawn.

"We can't let you do that." The lioness purred.

"Why not?!" Justin shouted, nervous about their weapons.

"If you become the host of this show, you'll end up getting us sued!" The lion growled. "So I'm taking over. You'll just be another contestant." Before he could argue, the lion grabbed Justin by the scruff of his neck and dragged him through the doors of the Pizzeria.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The lion's voice boomed, getting the attention of everybody in the Pizzeria. "I am Leo, the new host of your truth or dare game show!"

"And I am Amanda," The lioness chirped in, "I'm his wife!" Leo nodded.

"The rules are simple: You do what the Internet tells you to do or else we kill you." There was an immediate uproar to his statement. "However," He continued, "I have been granted certain powers by a friend of mine. I will be able to bring you back, but it will still hurt." As he says this, he points to an African man in the back of the room. He is extremely handsome, but the look in his eyes is cold and distant.

"The methods of death include: A quick stab in the heart by me, getting gutted by my husband, or going through your worst nightmares by hallucinogenics provided by Springtrap!" Amanda smiled.

"Who is Springtrap?!" Mike Schmidt shouted from the back. Suddenly, dramatic music began to play and near the bathrooms emerged a golden rabbit. He looked to be recently repaired, but that didn't make him any less terrifying. In fact, it caused Scott to start screaming because of his bunny-phobia.

"Now, to gather the last of the contestants." Leo snapped his fingers together and suddenly two animatronics appeared before him. Puppet and Goldie didn't seem to notice that they had been transported to the main room because they were kissing each other lightly. Leo snapped his fingers again and a mini explosion forced the two apart.

With the next snap, two apparitions appeared near the backstage area. The black bunny and purple bear looked at each other nervously before facing the rest of the room. He snapped his fingers again and a man with blonde hair and cerulean eyes appeared in a wheelchair. He was also missing half of his face. Leo snapped again and the man suddenly had his face and the wheelchair disappeared.

The lion once again snapped his fingers and a child appeared. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a loud Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts. Actually, he looked strangely like-

"Percy!" Scott yelled. The child looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"Dad!" The child ran into his father's arms, sobbing his heart out.

Leo snapped his fingers a final time and a hyena wearing the clothes of a vagabond appeared. The hyena yelped before dropping his manga book.

"Where am I?!" He yelled.

"What's going on out here?" A high-pitched voice came from the office. A little girl that looked like a recolor of BB came out of the west hall.

"Everyone is here!" Leo yelled. "Those that I just summoned are Puppet, Goldie, Shadow Freddy, Shadow Bonnie, Percy, JJ, Jeremy, and Andrew."

"Let the games begin!" Amanda cheered.


	2. The First Dare and Punishment

**Chapter Two: "The First Dare and Punishment"**

"Our very first dare comes from MaGendon." Leo said, reading off of the office's monitor screen. It had been set to 'Internet Mode' for this special occasion. "Bonnie has to take a kick to the face."

"Why me?!" Complained Bonnie.

"Most likely because you killed them multiple times in the games." Leo said. "You actually gave me quite the jumpscare the other day. I'm telling you, that door was empty. But when I put up the cameras... Boom! Instant jumpscare."

"Just get this over with..." The bunny mumbled.

Leo shrugged and handed the monitor over to Amanda. Then, he roundhouse kicked Bonnie in the face, making it tear off and land on the floor with a loud clank.

"NOT AGAIN!" Bonnie sobbed loudly, holding where his face used to be. Leo snapped his fingers and the face reattached itself. "What?!"

"Like I said, my friend was kind enough to give me special powers." He pointed again to the African man. "Death is actually a nice guy once you get to know him."

Just then, the monitor started to ring. Leo looked at the new message and smiled.

"Looks like we have an applicant for the punishers. Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome back Superduke1000!" Leo, Amanda, Marian, and Justin clapped as Superduke appeared at the doorways. Everyone else didn't seem too thrilled about a new way to die.

"His methods of killing include: Getting shot to death with a plasma shotgun, getting eaten, getting stuffed into a suit, acid bath, poisoning, or he'll team up with Spring!" Amanda added in.

"Speaking of ways to kill you," Leo piped up, "I believe that Chi refused to clone herself last time. Conveniently, it happened just before we got sued so she was never punished." He smiled wickedly.

"To the Wheel of Misfortune!" Amanda cheered.

* * *

The Wheel of Misfortune contains all previously mentioned methods of torture and can be modified to add and remove punishments. Leo spun the wheel and it revolved around a few times before landing on Superduke's stuffing torture.

"Ha!" Chi shouted victoriously. "You can't stuff me! I'm already an animatronic!" Leo snapped his fingers and smoke engulfed every animatronic in the room, including himself and Amanda.

"Not anymore." He growled. "Now we're all anthros."

"I'M SO CONFUSED!" Hypes shouted.

"Shut up Dugic!" Leo yelled. "Nobody likes you!"

"You just had to open your big mouth." Fred growled. In response, Chi slapped him. "Ow!"

"Now, who are we going to stuff you into?" Leo asked, scratching his chin. "I know! We'll stuff you into the suit of the person you have a crush on!"  
"NO! WAIT!" Chi shouted, but it was too late. Leo snapped his fingers and a Springtrap suit appeared. Chi blushed as the real Spring looked at her with wide eyes.

"Well that's surprising." Jeremy said.

"Just be glad that this isn't last time." Leo stated. "Last time, those two got a bit more... _Intimate~_ "  
"Ew!" Bri clasped a hand to her mouth to keep from puking. Both Chi and Spring were blushing profoundly.

"Isn't this enough punishment?" Chi asked.

"Nope." Superduke said behind her. He grabbed her from behind and dragged her over to the suit. She tried to fight back, but it was useless. He put her in the suit. She stood up nervously.

"I'm fine?!" As soon as she said that, she is met with the sound of the spring-locks failing. Her blood poured out of the suit as her organs were crushed. BB started to cry as his mother's life came to an end. When the blood finally stopped flowing, Leo snapped his fingers and the mess was cleaned up. With another snap, Chi was returned to her normal state, but she was shivering.

"Never again..." She whispered, sobbing.

"Well, that's all for now!" Leo announced. "See you after this commercial break!"


	3. Love Revealed

**Chapter Three: "Love Revealed"**

"Okay, so now we have tons of dares from Superduke." Everyone groaned. They'd only done one dare and somebody had already died. This was going to be a long game.

"Stop that!" Amanda growled.

"First off, everybody has to reveal their secret crush!" Many gasped. "I'll start it off. Obviously, my crush is my wife Amanda."

"Likewise with Leo!" Amanda said.

"Mrs. Cawthon." Scott said, patting his son's head reassuringly.

"You wouldn't know her," Percy said, "she goes to my school."

"Well I can happily say that none of you freak shows interests me." Mike said.

"I'll have to agree with Mike on this one." Jeremy says.

Fritz mumbles something that couldn't be heard.

"What was that Fritz?" Leo asked. He only mumbled some more. "You know what happens when you don't do the dare..."

"I said Foxy!" He screamed. Then, he looked down at the floor and continued mumbling.

"How about you, Foxy?" Leo turned to the fox.

"Mangle." He said, putting his paw in hers. She smiled happily.

"Foxy." She said, as if in a trance.

"You already know my story." Chi said, glancing at Spring.

"Spring?" The rabbit gulped. Time to break her heart...  
"Goldie..." Puppet snarled at Spring while Chi looked to the floor sadly. "What?! It's not like I even know who the rest of you are!"

"Puppet." Goldie said.

"Do you even need to ask?" Puppet asked. "Goldie."

"Marian." Justin said.

"Justin, of course." Marian said, grabbing hold of her fiance's hand.

"Shab?" Amanda asked.

"Love is pointless..." He growled.

"Shaf?" Shaf fidgeted with his bowtie.

"Shab..." Shab scoffed in response.

"I thought I raised you better..."  
"I'm older than you!"  
"Then why do you still act like a child?!" Shab snarled.

"Calm down!" Leo commanded. " **Now**." Shab crossed his arms and wouldn't look at Shaf. "Next is BB."

"I don't know. I've never really thought about it." BB said.

"Ditto." JJ chirped.

"I have more important things to worry about than simple crushes." Bri said. "Like taking care of my mother for example. You don't even want to know how many surgeries she's had to go through lately. In fact, she's under the knife as we speak."

"Bon and I are already a couple." Fred said. "That should tell you all you need to know."  
"What he said." Agreed Bon. "Same with Bonnie and Chica. It would've been simpler to tell you who is together with whom."  
"I'll add that later." Leo said. "Next is Death."

"Please tell me this is a rhetorical question. Death knows no love." Death said.

"Freddy, it's your turn." The brown bear gulped. His eyes darted across the room before he answered.

"Chi." He said. Leo frowned.

"Freddy, I know that you're lying to me." He said. "Tell me the truth."

"No."

"Would you rather die?" Freddy stared at the floor.

"Bonnie." He grumbled before running off to the office to calm down. Chica seemed both surprised and angry, but not Bonnie. It was almost as if he already knew...

"Finally, Hypes?" Leo turned to the hyena to see he had returned his attention to the manga. "Hypes, put down that hentai and answer the question."

"What?"

"Answer the question."  
"What question?" Leo facepalmed.

"Who is your crush?"

"Oh, _all_ the single ladies~"

"He's terrible, he cheated on his Nazi girlfriend in High School." Justin piped in.

"Hey!"

"I only speak the truth!"

"Next dare!" Leo interrupted before things could go wrong. "Freddy!" The bear came out of the office.

"What?"

"You need to fight Deadpool." Suddenly, the anti-hero Deadpool arrived with his entire armory of guns, swords, hammers, landmines, etc.

"I'm gonna enjoy this." Freddy said while cracking his knuckles. He charged at Deadpool, only to step on a landmine that had been set up before the battle and explode. His head landed at Superduke's feet.

"Sweet!" Superduke said. "A trophy!"

Superduke picked up the head and showed it off to everyone. Then, Leo snapped his fingers and Freddy was healed. Thus, Superduke lost his trophy.

"Next, BB has to be MLG." Leo threw BB a bottle of Mountain Dew. BB drinks the bottle, and his pupils dilate. Then, his propeller beanie becomes a SWAG cap and he puts on a pair of sunglasses.

"Meet me in COD: Black Ops." He said menacingly to Leo. Then he got on his Xbox 360 and waited for the lion.

Leo hid in the corner of the map, waiting for the enragement child. While he wasn't looking, enragement child snuck up on him and 360 no-scoped him in the face. He died instantly.

"OOH! GET REKT NOOB! YOU SCRUB! YOU-" Enragement child would've said more, but Leo snapped his fingers and the Mountain Dew rush left him. The cap and glasses disappeared and he became normal BB again.

"You can't handle the power..." Leo said harshly. "Next, Fred must fight Microsoft Sam."

Suddenly, Fred is sucked inside of the monitor. He finds himself in a virtual world where he meets the stick figure Microsoft Sam. One of his eyes is infected and takes up half of his entire face, while the other is significantly smaller, only taking up a quarter of his face.

"Soi, soi, soi." Says Microsoft Sam. Now Fred, being the aggressive, territorial bear that he was, was NOT going to let this stick figure win. So, he hacked into the system with his mind and boosted all of his stats to over 9,000. Then, he took off his top hat, which morphed into a sword.

" _ **INHALE**_."

He then proceeded to stab Microsoft Sam multiple times with the hat-sword. Once Sam was defeated, Fred was awarded five EXP points and one token. Then, he was brought back to the real world.

"Next, Bon must die by five anti-matter lasers all at once." Leo said.

"What?!" Bon screamed his lungs out. Suddenly, five lasers shot out of Superduke's fingers and they hit Bon, disintegrating him right in front of Fred.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"  
"Shut up!" Leo snapped his fingers and brought Bon back to life. The couple hugged each other for comfort. "Next, Bonnie, rip off your own face."

"Why again?!"

"Just do it!"

Very slowly, Bonnie brought his paws up to his face and jammed them into his eye sockets. Then, he pulled with all of his might and successfully ripped off his own face. However, since he was an anthro, things got messy. The entirety of Bonnie's brain fell on top of Chica, who vomited on Foxy, who fell on top of Freddy, who hit the fire alarm. The Pizzeria's sprinkler system turned on and drenched everybody in the building. However, Justin seemed to be enjoying it and was dancing underneath one of the main spouts. Leo fixed everything with one snap, but decided to leave the one sprinkler on for Justin.

"Wait a minute, when did the Doritos get here?" Superduke points to a bag of Doritos in the middle of the room. Faster than a speeding cheetah, Hypes pounces on the Doritos and eats it, bag and all.

"FAT! MUST CONSUME! MORE BLUBBER!" Everyone slowly backed away from the raging hyena. Even Justin left the sprinkler long enough for the mutt to calm down.

"Next," Leo said, trying to forget that ever happened, "we have a gift."  
Superduke walks up to Mike and presents him a zero-gravity belt. Mike puts it on and suddenly everybody is flying.

"TAKE IT OFF!" Yell Leo and Justin, who are afraid of heights. Mike obliges and everyone faceplants on the floor. Mike tucks the belt into his pocket and thanks Superduke.

"Next," Amanda says, taking over as host while Leo goes to puke in the toilets, "Chi must duplicate herself like a boss!"

"Or else!" Superduke adds in.

"You know what," Chi says, "if you really want a copy of me that badly, then I'll get you one." She storms into the backstage area and brings out a spare Chi costume. "Take it!" She says, throwing the costume at Superduke. "Do whatever you want with it, just do NOT make me go through that torture again!"

"Ok..." Leo says. He just returned from his break. "Let's move on... Chica, have you ever died before?"

"How else could I be a child's spirit possessing a robot chicken? Of course I died before!" She said, flapping her wings in exasperation.

"Ok, last one." Leo said. "Goldie, you must go through the roflcopter and try to stay sane. No matter what you see..." Goldie gulped.

The yellow bear gets on the WoW III forum and looks for a moderator post... The replies are filled with over 9,000 comments of spam, random posts, hate messages, etc. He survives, but he is a changed bear...

* * *

 _A Word From our Sponsor:_

 _Mr. Witman's Eighth Grade Class;_

"Who can tell me what cloth items are called?" Mr. Witman asks. Most of the students raise their hands. "Jordan?"

"Aren't those called landmines?"


	4. Kissing, Lightsabers, and Jill Valentine

**Chapter Four: "Kissing, Lightsabers, and Jill Valentine"**

"Once again, Superduke has given us a mountain of dares." Everybody flinches, thinking of what torture they'll have to endure this time. "First off, Fred and Bon must immediately make out."  
"That's not too bad." Bon said, smiling. He pulled his companion closer to him and they kissed. However, the only other times they've done this were as animatronics. So, everything was different now that they were anthros.

They could now feel the touch of objects. Because of that, the couple decided to explore each other with their tongue. The hot and cold, the wet and dry, everything felt so _good_. Minutes pass and neither wants to stop. In fact, they only want to go in deeper.

"If you don't think you can control yourselves," Leo said, his nose bleeding, "go to the closet. We have kids with us." Behind him, Superduke snickered while holding his phone, taking multiple pictures. This causes the couple to stop because of embarrassment.

"Next," Leo says, wiping away his nosebleed, "Chi, can you do a 360 degree turn with your head?"

"Maybe if I was an animatronic, but not in this form." She said.

"Try it anyway." Chi sighs and then tries to turn her head 360 degrees. She makes it to about 90 degrees to the right before her neck snaps and she falls to the floor, dead. Leo snaps his fingers and she is returned to the world of the living. "I'm not sure how to help with that fear battery thing, sorry."

"Bon," Leo continues, "what is your opinion on the Bonnie x Bon fanfictions?"

"Disgusting." He says. "I read this one where we had some ' _fun time_ ' because he beat my girlfriend's head in with a stick! Sometimes the fanfiction community scares me! Also, Bonnie's still a child! Just the thought of all of that is gross!"

"Next, Freddy must endure torture for five hours straight."

"Why do you hate me?!" He asked.

"You have no room to complain Freddy! I've already had to lose my face twice!" Bonnie raged.

Leo snapped his fingers and Freddy finds himself inside the Impossible Quiz.

"How many holes are in a polo?" The quiz asks.

"Two?" Freddy loses a life. Then, he begins to sob uncontrollably. "WHY?!"

* * *

"While he's being tortured for the rest of the day, let's move on." Said Leo. "Bonnie, get rekt by Sir Speakonia, scrub..."

Suddenly, Bonnie is sucked into the monitor in the same fashion as Fred. However, when he finally loads in, he is met with Microsoft Sam, Mary, and Mike as well as the lesser known Speakonia voices. Mike looks exactly the same as Sam, except he has green eyes instead of red eyes. Mary has yellow eyes and looks similar to the other two, but she has brown hair unlike the others who were bald.

Bonnie strategically tries to backup bash the three main Microsoft voices, but the move has no effect. Then, the eleven Speakonia voices, being the voice-to-text beings that they are, played a noise so high-pitched, not even Bonnie's huge ears could detect it. The deadly noise caused Bonnie's head to explode.

"Fatality." The voices say before kicking Bonnie out of the system. When the rabbit is returned, Leo snaps his fingers and Bonnie is healed.

"Next, for Chica." Leo said. "Get overhealed by a medic."

Out of nowhere, a TF2 Medic appears and heals Chica with the Medi Gun. He heals her until her health is at 150% and then disappears. Fifteen seconds pass with Chica doing absolutely nothing and then the overheal fades away.

"You wasted it!" Superduke screeches. Chica just shrugs.

"I don't really care."

"Next, all of the night guards get to have a lightsaber fight with Superduke." Leo snaps his fingers and Mike gets a blue lightsaber, Jeremy gets a green lightsaber, Fritz gets a purple lightsaber, and Superduke gets a red lightsaber. "Fight!"

Superduke eats several bags of Doritos to absorb their MLG powers. While he is doing that, Jeremy slashes Mike in half. Those six nights of pointing a flashlight at Foxy were paying off. However, Fritz also had practice at pointing lights at Foxy. He also murdered a whole bunch of children. The two remaining guards go into a clash, and for a time, it seemed like Jeremy would win. But then Fritz kicked him in the knee. This caught Jeremy off guard and gave Fritz an opening to chop his head off.

Fritz turned towards his last opponent: Superduke. He had finished absorbing the MLG powers and now had sunglasses on. Fritz charged at Superduke, but Superduke started to spin and he became a tornado of death. Fritz didn't have enough time to slow down. Thus, Fritz became shredded cheese. Leo snapped his fingers and everyone is revived. As a reward for winning, Superduke gets to keep all of the lightsabers.

"Next, for Justin. Are you allergic to cats?" Leo asked, already knowing the answer.

"No! I actually own a cat. Her name is Noel, and she likes to plot everyone's death. I still love her though, even if she is evil. I am, however, allergic to dogs." Superduke frowns, quickly throwing the cat he had been planning to make Justin have an allergic reaction to out the window.

"Next, Puppet must find and befriend Jill Valentine." Leo snaps his fingers and Puppet finds himself in the world of Resident Evil.

* * *

 **WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR RESIDENT EVIL 5**

Puppet finds himself in a mansion. On the floor is the corpse of a man, and near a window is a man that Puppet didn't know. Suddenly, a door opened up to his left and he sees Jill Valentine and her best friend, Chris Redfield enter. The man by the window turns around.

"Wesker!" Chris yells. Jill and Chris start firing at the man called Wesker, but then the impossible happens. Wesker dodges the bullets. He even starts to teleport to avoid them. He reaches Chris and disarms him and then proceeds to beat the stuffing out of him. Jill fires a few more times before Wesker teleports next to her and holds her to the wall by her neck.

Chris charges at Wesker and forces him to drop Jill. He throws multiple punches at the teleporting man, but they all miss. All the while, Puppet is staring at the scene, hopelessly confused. Wesker catches Chris's fist and does a flip to punch Chris in the face. Chris responds by kicking Wesker, but the man catches his foot. Jill is back in action and fires at Wesker, forcing him to teleport away. After tons of Matrix-style dodges, Wesker once again punches Chris when Jill charges at him with her knife.

Wesker uses a wall of force to push Jill into a bookcase and then goes back to Chris. He grabs him by the neck and drags him along a table before throwing him to the edge of the window. As he grabs Chris by the neck, Jill screams.

"NO!" She starts to charge at Wesker, but he doesn't notice.

"Let's finish this." He says, ready to kill Chris. Before he could, Jill slams into him and they both fall through the window, towards the rocky cliffs below.  
"JILL!" Chris screams upon seeing his partner falling to her death. Puppet chooses this moment to act. He runs to the edge of the window and throws a string down to Jill. The string wraps around her abdomen and she lets go of Wesker out of shock. As Wesker continues to fall, Puppet pulls Jill up and brings her back through the window.

"Thank you..." She says, out of breath. Before he could respond, Puppet is brought back to the Pizzeria.

* * *

"That was... Wow." He said.

"Next, for Foxy." Leo said. "Have you ever tried to get stuffed into a balloon?"

"No." Foxy answered. "'N even if I tried, me rusted hook would pop th' balloon."

"Ok finally, we have reached the last one." Leo said. "Mangle, do you want Superduke to fix you?"

"Honey, Justin had me repaired before the show, remember?" She says. "Unless you mean..." Mangle blushes. "No, sugar, I don't need _that_ kind of fixin'..."

"And that's all!" Leo exclaims.

"Don't you feel like we're missing something?" Amanda asks.

* * *

Freddy was on the final question! He was finally going to defeat this accursed quiz!

"Use your skips!" The quiz demands.

"WHAT!?" Freddy yells. He had used all of his skips on the ones with the bombs!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

* * *

 _A Word From Our Sponsor:  
_

 _Mr. Witman's Eighth Grade Class;_

Ryan stood at the front of the room, ready to present his famous person project.

"Hello," He said in his deep, slightly monotone voice, "my name is Swagagawea... I mean Sacagawea..."

Lauren was starting her speech about John Wilkes Booth. She wore a fake mustache for the bonus points for dressing up as your person.

"Hello, my name is John Wilkes Booth. I was born- MY MUSTACHE!" She screamed as the mustache fell off her face. The class rang out with laughter. Mr. Witman facedesked.


	5. Death Galore

**Chapter Five: "Death Galore"**

"And we're back with more dares!" Leo shouts as the cameras turn back on. "Because I'm a good host, I let the contestants take a break yesterday. And speaking of contestants, you can now ask Superduke anything!"

"Go ahead and ask away!" Amanda chirped.

"Now, before we go onto the dares, Superduke actually answered Mangle's question." Leo said.

"What question?" Mangle asked.

"He didn't mean _that_ kind of fixing." Mangle wiped some sweat off of her forehead.

"Thank you, sweety." She said.

"Okay, so the first dare is for Freddy to backflip onto this spoon." Leo said, holding up a spoon.

"Shouldn't be too hard..." Freddy says. Leo places the spoon on the ground and Freddy tries to do a backflip. He fails and lands on it on his back, and he suddenly finds himself above a canyon on Mars.

Freddy starts to choke because of the lack of oxygen while he starts to fall into the canyon, albeit much more slowly than how he would've fallen on Earth. He continues to plummet, and he starts to wonder if Leo's powers would reach him out here. His vision darkens as he wonders what he did to Superduke to deserve this. Was it the game? Did Freddy stop him from making it past night four? If that's why, doesn't he realize that Freddy doesn't control the game version of himself? This was his final thought as he reached the bottom of the canyon...

Splat goes the transgender bear...

* * *

"Next, Mangle must disintegrate BB by any means possible." Leo says as he snaps his fingers and brings Freddy back.

"No!" Mangle shouts. "Even if he sees Chi as his mother now, he's still my baby boy! I would NEVER hurt him!"

"How about when you bit off his head last time?" Superduke asked with a smirk on his face.

"To be fair, she had been reprogrammed during that incident." Leo said. "She wasn't really in control."

"But she still won't do the dare." Amanda said. "To the Wheel of Misfortune!"

This time, Amanda spins the wheel it revolves around a couple of times before landing on...

"Spring," Leo said, "you're up. Time to sink this ship."

"Wait, people ship Mangle and Spring?" Bri asks, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Yes. A lot of people do." Leo says.

* * *

Spring walks up to Mangle with a cup of an unidentified liquid. "Drink this..." He says. Mangle gulps nervously before taking the cup and chugging its contents.

When she puts the cup down, Mangle finds herself back in the junkyard that Justin had brought her in from. BB sat in front of her, sobbing.

"Why did you leave me?!" He shouted. "When they threw us here, I needed you more than ever. AND YOU RAN!" He looked at her with pure hatred in his eyes.

"BB..." Mangle choked out.

"You left me to die..." He said. "If that's what you want, then so be it..." Suddenly, a flame caught on BB's leg. It quickly engulfed his body and melted away his flesh. Mangle watched in horror as her former son was smothered in the flames.

"BB!" She screamed, trying to reach out to him through the flames. But something stops her. She watches as something emerges from the flames. It's BB! But, he looked... Different. Scary, even... He jumped at her, screaming. Mangle jumps as BB turns into vapor right before he would've hit her.

"I trusted ye..." Mangle turns to see Foxy staring down at her in disgust. "Ye said ye would look after him... Ye said ye would keep him safe!"

"Foxy..." Mangle cried. She reached out for him, but he swatted her paw away.

"Don't ye touch me, filth!" He swung his hook at her. She closed her eyes, but nothing happened. When she opened them, Foxy was gone.

"Play with us..." A girl's voice giggled behind her. She turned in fright, but there was nobody there.

" _It can't be..._ " She thought. The voice sounded exactly like...

"Aw! They put you back together!" The voice sounded angry. "I liked you just the way you were..."

Mangle stood and ran. She couldn't go through _this_ again...

"Where are you going?" Another childish voice asked, male this time. Suddenly, Mangle tripped on a brick and fell to the ground. She tried to stand, but she twisted her ankle during the fall.

"Play with us..." Multiple voices spoke out. Mangle tried to crawl away, but didn't get far before the first child appeared. She smiled happily down at Mangle, then she thrust her hand inside of Mangle's eye socket.

The fox screamed as the child pulled out her eye. She giggled before throwing it off to the side. She would play with it later... By that time, more children had appeared. All of them were determined to tear Mangle apart.

One child grabbed her twisted ankle and pulled. Mangle screamed as more and more children joined the boy. They pulled and pulled and pulled until finally, Mangle's leg popped clean off of her body. One by one, different children decided which limb to do next. The children giggled as Mangle squirmed. They laughed as she screamed in absolute agony. Soon, nothing was left of Mangle except the echoes of her last words...

" _Forgive me_..." She cried. But the words only reached deaf ears.

* * *

"How does that even work?" Justin asks as the hallucinogenic literally tears Mangle apart to simulate the children.

"The darkest magics known to mankind." Leo answers. Justin gulps.

"I really hope I never have to drink that stuff..." He says. "Especially if it brings out your worst demons..." He blinks away a few tears as he remembers his own demons and how they shaped him.

"We should end this." Marian says, standing up to Leo. "Bring her back, this isn't right." Leo sighs and then snaps his fingers. Mangle is reformed and she lies down on the floor, sobbing. Foxy and BB kneel next to her and comfort her.

"Let's move on." Leo says. "Deadpool, show us the art of breaking the fourth wall."

Deadpool stands on the stage with Freddy's mic. "All of you aren't real. This isn't even a game show, it's a fanfiction. Also, Justin and Leo are controlling everything that is happening here." Deadpool bows and walks off the stage.

Justin gulps as everyone in the room, including his fiance and sister, turn towards him with murderous expressions on their face. "Little help, Leo?" The lion snaps his fingers and disappears.

"Get him!" Bonnie screams. The entire room charges at Justin, but Bri gets there first.

Now usually, Justin wouldn't be afraid of a younger opponent, but this was Bri. Bri practiced Karate in school. In fact, she was a blue belt. She started the attack by kicking Justin straight on the nose. Then she continued to punch him in numerous weak points she had learned of after using him as a stand in training dummy over the years. Justin fell on the floor, defeated, but Bri wasn't done. She kicked him in the nose again, and this time she applied so much force she actually pushed his cartilage into his brain, killing him.

As everyone cheered for being free from his tyranny, Leo snapped his fingers from the roof. Everyone in the room stood dazed as the last five minutes were erased from their memories. With another snap, Leo made Deadpool disappear and brought Justin back to life. With one final snap, Leo reappeared in the room.

"The next dare is for Chi to fight the entire Internet." Leo said as if nothing had happened.

"This will be easy!" Chi said. "You only need to insult someone's opinion in the Youtube comments and you start World War III." She goes into the Youtube comments and finds one about finding out Mangle's gender. The person decided that Mangle was male because of what Phone Guy said. She simply replied "Mangle is a girl, retard." and the entire Internet started to rage. "Like I said, easy."

"You haven't really fought anyone though." Leo pointed out.

"I have verbally." She said. Then she chuckles. "This guy claims that he's a military sniper with over 100 confirmed kills. He says he's coming for me!" She laughs. "As if!" Suddenly, a bang rings out as Chi is 360 no-scoped by a random MLG Internet sniper.

Leo brings her back with a snap. "Bon, try to end every war on the planet. You don't have to succeed, just try. You'll start with negotiating peace with ISIS." Leo snaps his fingers and Bon finds himself in ISIS's main military camp.

"Hi?" He decided to start it simple. All at once, every machine gun on the complex is trained on him and they unload. Soon, Bon is just a pile of mush.

* * *

Leo brings Bon back with a snap. The blue bunny looks down at the floor, depressed. Superduke approaches him, holding a ribbon. He pins it to Bon's ear. The ribbon reads 'Participant'. Bon starts to cry into his paws and leans on Fred for support.

"Bonnie," Leo says, "have you ever been fired?"

"Once, when the Toys took over. But I was still a part of the show!" Bonnie added quickly. "Without my parts, Bon wouldn't have lasted the first week!"

"Okay, Fred." Leo says. "You need to overuse a meme." Fred scowled.

"Fine." He said. "Are you Freddy for ready? Are you Freddy for ready? Are you Freddy for ready? Are you Freddy for ready? Are you Freddy for ready? Are you Freddy for ready? Are you Freddy for ready? Are you Freddy for ready? Are you-" Leo screams and punches Fred in the face.

"I regret teaching you that one!" He yells. "Next, Chica. Meet Snipar."

Suddenly, the Youtuber Snipar appears. He is surrounded by many montage special effects. Also, his face is replaced by the Lenny face.

"Nice copy paste skills." Chica jokes.

"Get rekt." Snipar says. Then, he proceeds on making a montage of him owning Chica in multiple online games. They usually always ended with her getting no-scoped, but sometimes there would be an environmental death added into the montage. Because Chica was so bad at playing games, she died by slipping on dry concrete. DRY CONCRETE!

After the montage was complete, Snipar left. But not before quickscoping Chica in real life just to prove a point. Then, he went back to Youtube.

"I'm starting to get sick of these MLG people." Leo growls while bringing Chica back. "They leave too much of a mess. Doritos bags everywhere..." He snaps his fingers once again and cleans the Pizzeria. "Next, Foxy must meet..." Dramatic music begins to play as Superduke does a drumroll. "The cursor..."

The Pizzeria doors burst open to show a giant Windows cursor floating in the doorway. The cursor floats over to Foxy and starts to poke him.

"Stop that ye scoundrel!" Foxy yells.

"Hey," Amanda says, "are you sure that thing isn't being controlled by-" She's cut off as Foxy yelps. The cursor went for his tail!

"FOXY RUN! IT'S BEING CONTROLLED BY THE FANGIRLS!" Foxy's face flushes with fear and he runs into the office, closing both doors. The cursor tries to get in, but can't beat the door.

Suddenly, a bang rings out and the cursor staggers. Superduke reloads his plasma shotgun. He shoots it multiple times before it finally turns into a blue screen of death and disappears. Foxy comes out of the office.

"Thank ye, laddie." He says.

"No problem."

"Next up, Goldie." Leo says. "Do you like ham?"

"I've never tried it." Goldie admits. Superduke pulls a ham out of his bag and throws it at Goldie.

"Try it." He says. Goldie looks at the ham and thinks it looks delicious, but he's not the only one who thinks so...

"MORE BLUBBER!" Hypes screams as he lunges for the ham. He and Goldie get into a tug of war fight for it.

"I need this for a dare!" Goldie yells. "Stop!"

"FAT KID NEEDS TO EAT!" Hypes yells.

The two continue to tug at the ham, but it looks like Hypes is winning. Goldie was strong, but he was a cripple. Hypes definitely had an advantage there. Just when Hypes thinks the ham is his, Spring sneaks up on him and starts to choke him. The hyena lets go of the ham and scratches at his neck, but can't get Spring off. Spring continues to choke Hypes and slowly starts to turn his head ever so slightly. Finally, with one big push, Spring snaps Hypes' neck and kills him.

"Thank you..." Goldie says, clutching the ham and shaking slightly because of the adrenaline rush. Spring just nods his head and returns to his spot near the bathrooms. Leo uses his dagger to slice a piece of ham for Goldie. "It's good," Goldie says, "but I think I've lost my appetite after..." He jerks his head towards the dead hyena.

"Put it in the kitchen for safe-keeping." Leo says. Goldie does so with the help of Puppet and then Leo brings back Hypes, who no longer had access to the food.

"What's the last one?" Amanda asks.

"It's a truth for Spring." Leo says. "What's up?" Spring shrugs.

"Not much. Just had to kill a couple of people. I'm actually having fun this time!" He says. Then, his expression turns serious. "If what Leo told was true about what would've happened under Justin, I'd still be broken and I'd have to date a great white. I think this alternative is better."

* * *

 _A Word From Our Sponsor:_

 _Outside of the School;_

Andrew carefully made it across the icy parking lot of the school with Justin by his side. Once they were safely on the sidewalk, they continued talking.

"So did you look up the songs yet?" Justin asks.

"Dude, I don't care about those stupid FNaF songs. How many times do I have to tell you I don't care about it?" Andrew replied while listening to music through his Bluetooth headphones.

"They're good songs!" Justin argued.

"Whatev-" Andrew starts to say as he slips and lands hard on his rear. "Ow!" He yells.

"Dugic, how did you slip?" Justin asks.

"Must be ice." Andrew says as he stands up. Only then does he realize that the concrete was completely dry and void of ice.


	6. The New Night Guard

**Chapter Six: "The New Night Guard"**

"Okay, so we have more dares from Superduke." Leo says.

"By the way, I have no regrets bringing Deadpool here." Superduke says, Justin glares at him, being one of the only two able to remember being killed during that incident.

"First off, we need Shrek." Leo snaps his fingers and the green ogre appears.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Superduke yells, throwing his soda at Shrek.

"Why did you bring me here in the first place?" He asked.

"To tell you to leave!"

"Fine." Shrek said, walking out of the Pizzeria. "THIS IS NOT MY SWAMP!" Leo snaps his fingers and Shrek disappears.

"To Snipars, how many times did you trickshot Chica?" Suddenly, Snipars returns from Youtube.

"I'm not sure exactly how many, but I'm sure it was over 9,000." Snipars returns to Youtube.

"To Chi, what is the sense of life?" Leo asks.

"I'd say sight because there are so many beautiful things to see in this world!" She answers.

"Bonnie, try to move faster than the speed of sound without disintegrating." Bonnie sighed.

"Why do I always get the hard ones?" He asks. "Can I at least have some help with this one?" Leo sighs and snaps his fingers. Bonnie runs down the west hallway, through the office, and then out into the east hallway. When he finally breaks the sound barrier and creates a sonic boom, he stops.

"Um... Bonnie." Chica says.

"What?" Bonnie asks.

"Your arm is... Um..." Bonnie looks down at his arm and screams. It was completely torn off from his shoulder down. He must have hit it on a corner while he was running and attributed the pain to sore muscles.

"WHAT DO I DO?!" He asks in a panic. Leo rolls his eyes and snaps his fingers, healing the poor bunny. Bonnie then sat down and shivered at the thought of losing even more limbs in future dares.

"Bon, meet the cursor." The cursor from before reappears in the doorway. It goes up to Bon and floats there.

"Hi?" The cursor floats motionless. "Is something wrong with it?"

"It might be lagging." Leo said. "Let's move on. Freddy, fight Chuck Norris." Freddy sighs as Chuck Norris enters the Pizzeria.

"At this point, I should just become a talking punching bag." He grumbles before charging at Norris. He goes to punch Chuck, but Chuck catches his fist.

"Chuck Norris doesn't win, he just allows you to lose." Chuck says as a third fist comes out of his beard and repeatedly punches Freddy in the face. After about five seconds, Freddy's out cold. Chuck drops the bear and teleports back to wherever he was.

"Reminds me of my brother..." Justin says.

"Next, for Spring." Leo says. "Goldie is all yours." The lion snaps his fingers and Puppet is trapped inside of his music box. He puts Jeremy in charge of winding the box so that Puppet can't escape.

Goldie looks at Spring in terror, and tries to wobble away. But, he trips and falls on the floor, unable to get up. Spring stands over the helpless bear.

"Whatever you're gonna do," Goldie says, stretching out a hand to protect himself, "please make it quick." Spring reaches down and helps Goldie stand. Then, he helps Goldie over to Puppet's box and unleashes the Puppet.

"I should have been clearer when I told you my crush." Spring said. "I loved the OLD Goldie. The Goldie I used to perform with back in the day." Spring sighed. "When those children died, he changed. He was no longer the bear I knew. He was the child that was stuffed inside of him." He looked into Goldie's black, vacant eyes. "Your eyes used to be the most vibrant blue. I felt like I could be lost in them for days." He sighed again. "The Goldie I loved... He's dead." Spring slowly walked over to his normal spot near the restrooms.

"If that's so, then do you have a new crush?" Leo asked.

"Not yet, but I hardly know any of you." He looked at Chi. "Maybe there is someone else for me, but I'll have to get to know them first." She nodded, getting his message.

"Let's move on." Leo said. "We are going to use Fred as a baseball and have someone hit a home run with him." Leo snaps his fingers and everyone finds themselves in the park from _Forever Alone_. "Who's the pitcher and who's the batter?"

"I'll be the batter!" Bri yells.

"I'll be the pitcher." Bon volunteers.

"Bon!" Fred complains.

"Fred, would you want anyone else here to throw you?" Fred says nothing. "Thought so."

Everyone got into position. Bon tried to pick up Fred. He struggled a bit, but was able to lift the bear up. Then, he threw his boyfriend towards Bri, who swung and hit Fred straight in the face. Fred flew over the fence as Bri ran the bases.

"How did she do that?" Mangle asked.

"She's strong." Justin said, rubbing his nose. "I wouldn't be surprised if Fred was dead." Fred walks back into the diamond, rubbing his face.

"Ow." He said.

"Next," Leo said, "we have BFP Films here with us. I should hide." Leo snaps his fingers and every OC is teleported back to the Pizzeria.

"Hi." He says.

"Didn't you make that one fan game?" Bonnie asked. "The one where we dismantled ourselves?"

"Yep."

"LEO TAKE US WITH YOU!" Bonnie screams. Suddenly, all of the original characters disappear and BFP Films is left alone.

"..."

* * *

"Next, Puppet can have Superduke do whatever he wants for thirty minutes." Puppet's painted smile grew wider.

"How about we spin the Wheel of Misfortune to decide what he shall do?" Puppet suggests. Superduke gulps. Without waiting for an answer, Puppet spins the wheel and it lands on the acid bath torture. The tub of acid pops out on the stage. "I simply require you to push Spring into it."

"Phew." Superduke says, wiping his forehead. "Sorry, Springy." He says as he starts to drag Spring to the tub. Spring doesn't complain for some reason. In fact, he willingly jumps into the tub. As he dissolves, Spring glares at Puppet.

"Your service is complete." Puppet says.

"Okay." Superduke says. "Hey Mike, does my hand look strange?" Superduke shows Mike his hand, which has a mouth on it.

"What the f-" Suddenly, the mouth jumps off of Superduke and eats Mike's head. His neck is suddenly a fountain.

"Next," Leo says, snapping his fingers for Mike, "Jeremy, who is your nemesis?"

"Mangle!" Jeremy shouts immediately. "She ate my face!"

"Mangle, try to bend a titanium bar in two." Superduke hands Mangle the titanium. She tries to bend it by putting it on her knee and pushing on it, but only succeeds in ripping off both of her arms and her leg below the knee. Leo snaps his fingers and heals her.

"Foxy, are you dirty?" Leo asks.

"No laddie, th' sanitation be fine." Foxy says.

"I meant the other kind of dirty." Leo said.

"Get ye mind out 'o th' gutter!" Foxy says, angry at the suggestion.

"Don't get mad at me!" Leo says. "This is Superduke's truth!"

"Fine." He growls, crossing his arms.

"Next, Phantom Freddy, what the heck?" Leo said. Everybody looks around, but nobody sees Phantom Freddy.

"Where is he?" Superduke asks.

"The Phantoms are the same as their original counterpart. Phantom Freddy is Freddy. Phantom BB is BB. So on and so forth." Leo explains. "Same goes for the withered animatronics."

"Well, I don't know what I did wrong," Freddy says, "but I'm sorry for whatever I did."

"Next, BB must teleport to Mars like a boss." Leo says.

"But I don't know how to." BB says.

"I'll teach you." Goldie says. "Just close your eyes, and picture you destination. You will hear voices. Don't listen to them. If you succeed, good luck."

BB closes his eyes and pictures himself on Mars. Suddenly, everything feels cold. He hears voices, just like Goldie said. But when they stop, the cold doesn't. BB opens his eyes and finds himself on Mars. At that time, he made the greatest discovery in his entire life: He couldn't breath on Mars. He starts to choke because of his lack of oxygen. He looks around desperately for a solution. That's when he realized he still had his balloon. He used the air in the balloon to get a few more seconds of breath, and then tried to teleport back to the Pizzeria. When he opens his eyes, he finds that he's back. He quickly excuses himself to go puke.

"Next, Goldie must make his heart explode simply by focusing." Goldie sighs and closes his eyes in concentration. Moments later, blood pours out of every hole in his body and he falls over, dead. Leo snaps his fingers and Goldie's heart is sewn back together.

"Finally, we have a new night guard. Courtesy of Jio Uzumaki." Leo says. "Everyone give a round of applause to: Superboy!" The son of Superman flies in from who knows where. He takes one look around and glares at everyone.

"If you even try to stuff me, I'll bring this entire operation down to the ground." Leo's smile fades.

"Wait," Mike says, "does this mean I'm fired?!"

* * *

 _A Word From Our Sponsor:_

 _Ms. Lemay's Freshman Class;_

"Ms. Lemay, I don't know what this question is asking." Sarah says as she gives Ms. Lemay the test. "I don't know what deeter mine is."

"That's determine..." Ms. Lemay says.

"Oh..." Sarah says. "Okay..." She takes her test back and sits in her seat.


	7. Drafted

**Chapter Seven: "Drafted"**

It was Superboy's first night, and everything was going smoothly. That was, until the dares came in.

"Okay," Leo whispered, "the dares are from Jio Uzumaki. First, every Freddy must try to steal Superboy's phone while he's texting M'gann." Freddy, Fred, Goldie, and Shaf get into a group huddle.

"Freddy and Fred can try to distract him while I teleport in and steal the phone." Goldie says.

"I have to do something too." Shaf complained.

"What can you do?" Freddy asked.

"I'm a shadow, he can't touch me." Shaf said. "Plus, I can blind him."  
"Then you can cover Goldie's entrance." Fred decided. The group high-fives each other before going into action.

First, Freddy and Fred appeared at the doors and started a conversation with Superboy while Shaf teleported behind him. Shaf gives a signal and the bears pounce at Superboy, who punches them into oblivion. Shaf turns into a pool of inky darkness and blinds Superboy, which causes him to drop his phone. Then, Goldie made it into the room via teleportation, scooped up the phone, and teleported into the dining area.

"Done." Goldie said.

"I warned you!" Superboy yells as he flies into the dining area. "This place is going down!"

"Wait!" Leo yelled. "They weren't trying to stuff you! It was a dare from the same person who brought you here!" Superboy huffed.

"Give me back my phone." Goldie holds the phone up to Superboy who takes it and returns to the office.

"Next, to Mangle." Leo turned to the vixen. "What is the square root of infinity?" Mangle's eyes glaze over for a second before she blinks a few times and answers.

"The square root of infinity, is the opposite of infinity squared." She shrugged.

"Well, they do cancel each other out," Justin reasoned, "but the square root of infinity is just infinity."

"Okay, so the final dare from Jio is for Puppet to try to stuff Superboy." Puppet sighed.

"I have a feeling Jio doesn't like me." He says.

"Also," Leo continued, "don't let him touch you. If he does, it's instant death to robots."

"Great." Puppet said, sweating slightly.

Puppet made his way to the office and looked in cautiously. Superboy stared straight at him.

"Hi?"

"What do you want?" Superboy asked.

"We got another dare that involves you." Puppet replied.

"What is it?" Puppet looked for any escape route, but there wasn't one other than the way he came. And he knew Superboy was faster than him.

Puppet sighed and just grabbed Superboy by the arm. He tried to drag Superboy to the back room, but his noodle arms failed him. Superboy broke free and his eyes started to glow.

"You made a big mistake." Superboy said, grabbing Puppet. Puppet expected to die, but remembered that he had been turned into an anthro and was no longer a robot. "What?!"

Puppet tried to grab Superboy again, and was able to bring him into the dining room when he broke free. This time, he used his eye lasers to evaporate Puppet in front of everyone.

"I told you what I'd do if you tried to stuff me." Superboy said, his eyes still glowing.

"Now hold on." Leo started to say, but Superboy started to fly towards the wall with his fist outstretched, ready to tear down the building. Leo snapped his fingers and Superboy fell to the ground.

"What the-" Superboy started to say, but Leo interrupted him.

"That was a dare from the very person who brought you here." He said. "Here's the deal, I'll give you back your powers if you promise not to tear down the place."

"You heard my warning." Superboy said.

"I did, but I have more power than you right now." Leo said. "You can tear down the place if someone tries of their own free will, but not if it's a dare."

"Deal." Superboy grudgingly accepted. Leo snapped his fingers and gave Superboy his powers back, as well as reviving Puppet, Fred, and Freddy.

"The next dares are from Superduke." Leo said. "Spring, do you want Superduke to bring the old Goldie back?" Superduke holds up a complicated, drill-like machine attached to his arm.

"No, to do that you'd have to get rid of the current Goldie." Spring says. "And it looks like he has something going for him." Goldie nodded and held Puppet a little bit closer to him.

"Next, for Bon." Leo snapped his fingers and Fred fell asleep, curling up on the floor. "Fred will be asleep for six hours. You can do whatever you want with him." Bon blushed.

"Where's the nearest bed?" He asked.

"Pirate's Cove." Leo answered. Bon picked up Fred and carried him, bridal-style, into Pirate's Cove. Moments later, Bon came out of Pirate's Cove, looking agitated.

"Fred gets extremely grumpy when he's tired." Bon said. "Also, I wouldn't betray Fred's trust like that. If we wanted to do _**that**_ , then we'd do it when we're ready."

"Respectable." Leo said. "Now, Freddy gets to torture somebody in this room, excluding-"

"Chica." Freddy says, not even letting Leo finish. Bonnie glares as Freddy drags the chicken into the back room. Loud squawks and multiple thuds can be heard as Freddy tortures the chicken. About half an hour later, Freddy comes out, dragging the lifeless corpse of Chica behind him. It looked like he'd stabbed her with a butcher's knife all over her body and slit her throat. Leo laughed.

"That's payback!" He screamed, slapping his knee. "Almost exactly what she did to me in that alternate universe." Bonnie walked up to the lion and punched him in the face. "And that's what I did back to her." Leo said, holding his jaw. He fixed it with a snap of his fingers and brought Chica back.

"Hey Hypes," Superduke said, "does the fat kid want some ham?" Superduke produces a bag of ham and drops it on the floor. Hypes' pupils dilate and he lunges at the ham. While he tears the meat to shreds, Justin grabs his manga and hides them in the trash can. Hypes burps when he finishes and goes to read his manga, but finds them missing.

"Justin, give them back."

"Give what back?"

"Do we need to repeat High School?" Justin's eyes widen.

"You wouldn't." In response, Hypes slaps Justin across the face.

" **Now**." Justin points to the trash can. Hypes goes over to the can and retrieves his manga, and then continues to read it.

"Bonnie, befriend the cursor." Leo says.

Bonnie walks up to the cursor and it starts to speak in a weird computer language. Bonnie blushes.

"No, I'm not going to do that." Bonnie tells it.

"Wait, you can understand it?"

"Yeah." Bonnie blushes again after the next few words. "No, I love Chica. I don't care if you ship that more, it isn't happening." The cursor makes a sad noise and drifts away a few feet.

"Let's move on." Leo says. "Chi, have you ever died by slipping on dry concrete?"

"No, only Hypes has actually died from it." She said. "Well, if you count that time during the montage where Chica did then there are two people who have, but that was in a video game."

"Chica, we're gonna see how long you can last without eating pizza while you are surrounded by pizza." Leo said, snapping his fingers to make it so.

"Okay, I've never eaten any of my own pizzas before so I won't have any temptation." She crossed her wings and sat there.

"Superboy, watch her carefully while we move on." Leo said. Superboy nodded. "Puppet, explain to Superduke how you can do your floating and gliding thing."

"Well, I can't do it right now. It was a power given to me after being a ghost for so long." He explained. "In the long and short, it's a ghost thing that I stumbled upon by accident." Superduke scribbled everything onto a notepad and put it in the bag that used to contain ham.

"Next," Leo said, scowling, "Deadpool must decapitate one of the humans in this room." Deadpool once again appeared.

"You!" Justin yelled. "You aren't supposed to be back here!" Deadpool took out his sword and decapitated Justin cleanly at the base of the neck. He then sheathed his sword and did a bow. Leo healed Justin with a snap, but that didn't clear out the human's anger.

"Next, the cursor must poke Mangle 36,434,023,946,654 times." Leo said.

The cursor made its way over to Mangle and began the poking. Things went extremely slow, so Mangle slapped the cursor. This angered it, making it poke faster and stronger. Mangle kept slapping it so that it would all just be over with, when she slapped one time to many...

The cursor became enraged and jabbed into Mangle, making her body explode. It kept poking into her guts, fast, making it sound like a jackhammer. Chi shielded BB and JJ as blood was spattered everywhere. When the poking was done, the cursor was dyed red. Leo brought Mangle back with a snap and cleaned up the blood from the dare.

"Next," He said, feeling a little queasy, "Mangle, did you ever try to fix Foxy?"

"No, I didn't." She said sadly. "It wasn't until we were in the scrapyard that I actually had to learn how to repair robots. I wish I had though, I feel so guilty." Foxy patted her back reassuringly.

"Moving on, Foxy has to run faster than Korosensei." Suddenly, a Japanese yellow octopus appeared. This octopus happened to be a master assassin known as the 'God of Death.'

"To th' office?" Foxy asked. Korosensei nodded.

The two ran down the west hallway, and Korosensei got the upper hand. But when he turned to try to get into the office, he got motion sickness and stopped. Foxy passed him up and won the race. Leo snapped his fingers and Korosensei disappeared.

"That thing creeped me out." He said. "Snipars, can Superduke do a montage with you?"

"Nope." Snipars said, making Superduke frown.

"Why not?" He asked.

"I don't want you to get rekt." He answered. "Your dares make me proud." A single tear escapes Snipars' eye, but he quickly sucks it back in like a beast.

"BB, destroy the main base of ISIS." Leo said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" BB asked. Leo snapped his fingers and BB disappeared.

"I just sent him along with the latest troops." Leo said. "If you want to see if he does well, watch the news."

"What's next?" Amanda asks.

"Mike, have you ever wondered what it would be like to get stuffed into a suit?" Leo asked. "And don't worry, you aren't fired."

"Phew." Mike said. "No, I haven't wondered because I've experienced it. Every time you die in the game, I get stuffed."

"And that almost wraps it up here." Leo says. "Except, we have two new wheels. Courtesy of Superduke."

"What is it this time?" Freddy groans.

"First, the Shipping Wheel will have two characters be shipped every chapter, excluding Superduke, Justin, and me." Leo says. "Secondly, the Death Wheel will pick one person to die each night. Superduke, Justin, and I are also exempt from this."

"Favoritism much?" Chi asks sarcastically.

"Let's check on Chica." Leo says. They all turn to see Chica standing with no pizzas around her. "Superboy, I thought I told you to watch her!"

"I did, she didn't eat a slice."

"Then how-"

"Hypes." Chica cut the lion off. The hyena burped, not helping his case at all. Leo facepalmed.

"Well, until the next dares come in! Have a good night everybody!" Leo says, waving at one of the cameras.

* * *

Chi waited until everyone was asleep to get up. She tiptoed her way past the sleeping contestants and made her way towards the bathrooms. She was glad she was now an anthro, as her animatronic form wouldn't have been able to make it past that. It was against her programming.

She slowly opened the door to the safe room and peeked in. There lay the sleeping Spring. He was alone, which was good. Chi slid her way past the door and closed it gently.

"Spring?" She called. He began to stir, and he sat up groggily.

"Chi?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's me." She said before sitting down next to him.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"You said that if you were to even consider somebody else, you'd have to get to know them." She said. "Ask away, I'm an open book."

She smiled and put her hand on top of Spring's. He took it gently, and gave her a small smirk. Maybe... Just maybe... This could all work out...


	8. The Cat

**Chapter Eight: "The Cat"**

Leo yawns as he starts to wake up. He sits up and looks at the clock. Oh no...

"Everyone get up!" He yelled. "We overslept!" Suddenly, everyone groans and stands up. They all look extremely grumpy and tired.

"Bon, go get Fred from Pirate's Cove." Amanda orders. Bon nods and goes into Pirate's Cove, waking up Fred who became extremely grumpy.

"Where are Spring and Chi?" Goldie asks.

"I'll go check on Spring." Leo volunteers. The lion enters the safe room to find Chi curled up against Spring, sleeping peacefully. The rabbit himself was awake.

"You need something?" He asked.

"We overslept." Leo explained. "We need to hurry up before the Internet gets angry with us."

"We'll be out in a minute." Leo nods and leaves the two alone. "Hey, Chi." Spring said, shaking her lightly.

"What?" She asked.

"It's time to get up."

"Can't I have five more minutes?" She begged.

"I wish I could give you them, but we already overslept as it is." Chi sighs and sits up. Spring helps her stand and the two make their way to the main area.

"I have an announcement to make." Leo says. "I've been thinking about the rules with the new wheels, and I've decided to lift the ban on me and Justin."

"WHAT?!" Superduke shouts.

"Listen, if Marian and Amanda are participating in it, then we should too." Leo reasons. "It isn't fair for us to sit idly by while our spouses go through this torture." Leo snaps his fingers and every possible ship that involves Justin and himself are added to the wheel.

"Also," Amanda says, "we have a new contestant."

"You can come out now." As Leo says this, an adorable young cat enters through the curtains of Pirate's Cove.

"Hello." She says, her gold eyes glittering.

"This is Noel." Justin gasps.

"No-No?" He asks. She looks at him quizzically. "How did this happen?"

"This isn't your cat." Leo says. "She actually is from Hypes' universe, and Amanda's daughter. Your version of Noel is still a regular cat and is still living with your Grandma." Justin nods, but is still unnerved by the similarities between the two cats.

"Now that she's here, we must spin the wheels." Amanda says. Leo nods and spins the Death Wheel first. It lands on Foxy.

"We spin the Wheel of Misfortune to decide the method." Leo says, already spinning the other wheel. It lands on Leo. "Sorry captain, this isn't personal." Leo pulls out his dagger and stabs it straight through Foxy's abdomen, his hand protruding from the fox's back. Foxy coughs up some blood before keeling over, dead. Leo snaps his fingers and Foxy stands up with great difficulty, now fully healed.

"Ye pack quite a punch, laddie." He says, doubling over from lingering pain.

"Thanks." Leo says, ready to spin the Shipping Wheel. He had a bad feeling about this one... "Now just remember, this wheel forces two people to fall in love. The effects are temporary, so if that person is already in a relationship, then everything will return to normal by tomorrow." Leo sighs. "If the people are in a relationship, don't feel betrayed. They're being forced into this by the wheel." Everyone nods and Leo spins the wheel.

The contestants watch in fear as the wheel starts to slow down. They all hold in their breath, and some even close their eyes when it finally stops. It lands on the ship Leo himself most dreaded when he changed how the wheel worked. It landed on Leo x Freddy, otherwise known as Freo.

"Well, crap." Leo says as the wheel does its magic. The lion's eyes cross and his ears are tinged a shade of red. Freddy's ears also burn a bright red, but his eyes stay normal. "I'm going to escape all of my problems." Leo says. "Until this wears off, Amanda is in charge." Leo snaps his fingers and transfers all of his powers to the lioness. Then, he locks himself in the safe room, ominously unsheathing his dagger as the door closes.

"Is he going to be okay?" Freddy asks nervously. Nobody bothers to answer.

"Well..." Amanda says. "I guess we should move on to Superduke's dares. First, does everyone want to see Superduke fight the cursor?" Everyone in the room cheers as Superduke gets into a _Mortal Kombat_ fighting stance. The cursor lazily floats over.

The round starts and Superduke uppercuts the cursor, making it fall to the floor. Once it gets up, it tries to jab at him with its point. Superduke jumps out of the way and uses his lightsabers from earlier for a special combo move that slices the cursor in half, making it explode. Those cheering the cursor on stared in shock as Superduke stands victorious.

"Fatality." Superduke says, sheathing the lightsabers. Amanda fixes the cursor with a snap.

"Next, Freddy must fight Superboy." Amanda says. Superduke snaps his fingers.

"You now have all of the powers of Chuck Norris." Superduke says. "Enjoy."

"How did you do that?"Amanda asks. "Leo only gave me the finger snapping trick." Superduke shrugged.

"I was born this way."

"Don't bring Lady Gaga into this." Superduke smirked.

"Too late."

* * *

Freddy walked up to Superboy. The two nodded at each other before getting ready for the fight. Freddy smirked as the power levels of the building bent to his will. He set the power level to zero, making the building go dark. Now everyone knows that the only thing quieter than silence is Chuck Norris being sneaky, so Superboy had no clue where Freddy had gone, even with his super hearing ability. Superboy waited for Freddy to make a move when suddenly he is thrown into the safe room with one punch. Leo lets out a yelp before covering his arms and hiding in the corner.

Superboy threw punches towards the entrance of the safe room, but Freddy was already behind him. Freddy roundhouse kicked Superboy into the wall, collapsing some of the building.

"That's it!" Amanda yells. She snaps her fingers and everyone finds themselves in Miami, Florida. Leo yelps again and hides behind a building. "Continue!" She tells the combatants.

Superboy tries to punch Freddy again, but he dodges every single one. Freddy hears a window open by itself off to his right, meaning that God must have closed the door on the pizza guy again.

"Wait!" Freddy says. Out of confusion, Superboy stops attacking. Freddy goes over to the window and closes it, causing the Kool Aid Man to burst out of the wall and cover Superboy in rubble.

Superboy climbs out of the rubble, extremely angry at the bear. But he doesn't get a chance to take out his anger on him when Freddy uses his facial fur to throw a thirty foot tree at Superboy. The tree hits Superboy and the son of Superman is thrown all the way to Moscow, Russia. Enraged, Superboy flies at super-sonic speeds back to Miami and punches Freddy straight in the face, twisting his neck at an odd angle.

"I win." Superboy says as Freddy falls to the ground.

"No you haven't." Leo says, now wearing a long sleeved shirt. "Chuck Norris doesn't die, he just gets bored of a dimension and decides to travel to a new one."

"Then where is he?" Superboy asks.

* * *

Freddy makes his way towards the swings where he sees the alternate version of himself holding paws with Bonnie. In his paws, he holds the camera feed from the Pizzeria.

"You need to go back." Freddy says, surprising them both. He shows them the feed from the camera, which shows Leo getting mutilated by Chica. Both of the animatronics' eyes widen.

"Mike!" They call, running towards the car. Freddy chuckles. Sorry alternate Mike, but the Fronnie ship has to sail somewhere. And now that Bonnie has seen what his crush has done, Freddy's victory for Bonnie's love is almost assured! Freddy laughs like a madman as he returns to his dimension.

* * *

Freddy gets up and fixes his neck while Superboy stares at him with wide eyes. What Freddy fails to notice is that there was a random zombie behind him. Superboy smirks as the zombie sinks its teeth into Freddy's neck, but Freddy had Chuck Norris powers, so the result wasn't Freddy becoming a zombie. Instead, the zombie turns into the real Chuck Norris! The two overpowered beings nod at each other before roundhouse kicking Superboy in the head simultaneously, killing him.

"Game over." Freddy says while fist bumping Chuck. Then, Chuck goes off to do more outrageous acts. "Now," He says, glancing at the blushing lion, "get over here."

Leo yelps again and runs as Freddy starts to chase him throughout Miami. Amanda was about ready to kill Freddy, but was trying to keep her emotions in check since he was being controlled by the wheel. Still, killing the bear was a very tempting option.

Finally, the bear grabs onto Leo's arm and pulls him in close. Then, he kisses the struggling lion straight on the lips, unable to control himself as the wheel took over. When he pulls away, Leo was blushing furiously, but that wasn't the only thing Freddy noticed about him...

"You haven't..." Freddy says, pulling on Leo's long sleeves. In response, the lion knees him in the crotch and runs away. Every male grimaces as Freddy falls to floor in agony.

* * *

"He deserved it." Amanda said, snapping her fingers to bring them back to the Pizzeria, repair the Pizzeria, take away Freddy's powers, and revive Superboy all at once. Leo once again locks himself in the safe room. "Next, Deadpool must participate in World War III." The anti-hero turns to Chi.

"You ready to start a war?" He asks. Chi smiles.

"Just point me to the newest Tumblr post." She says. She uses the monitor to get on Tumblr and then started to insult tons of people who made posts about _FNaF_.

"Put me in the system." Deadpool says. Amanda nods and sucks Deadpool into the monitor. Inside, he finds tons of rabid fangirls who were trying to get to Chi for the insults. Deadpool unloads his machine guns on all of them, killing their social life completely. The only way they could recover would be to make new accounts, and Deadpool had destroyed every single one they owned on every website. Now that the war was over, Amanda brought Deadpool out of the system.

Superduke walks up to the cursor and speaks to it in the weird language that only Bonnie understood from earlier. The cursor floats over to Amanda and takes the monitor from her. Then, it floats over to Foxy and shows him something on the monitor. Foxy's eye widens and he screeches loudly, shoving his own hook into his eye so that he wouldn't have to witness that again. Superduke starts to laugh.

"What did you show him?" He asks. The cursor shows him the screen and he laughs even louder. It was a screenshot of Foxy from the game _Five Night in Anime._ Amanda looks over Superduke's shoulder to see what he was laughing about. When she did see it, she scowled and slapped him.

"That isn't funny." She growled, healing Foxy with a snap. "Moving on, Mangle, how does it feel to be mangled?" Mangle shuddered.

"Horrible." She said. "Most of my suit was completely removed, and what I did still have was in the wrong place. I'd never wish that fate upon anybody, even if they were to kill everyone I cared about. Nobody should have to go through that." She started to cry into Foxy's chest, looking for comfort. Foxy obliged.

"Foxy, you must meet Batman." Amanda snaps her fingers and Foxy finds himself in Gotham.

* * *

"Scram! It's the Bat!" He hears a street thug shout behind him. He turns around to see the thug running towards him, but the thug stops in his tracks. "Great, there's a furry here too."

"What did ye call me?" Foxy growled, baring his fangs and raising his hook. The thug took a few steps back and was suddenly dragged into the darkness. Foxy looked around warily as he heard the sound of movement above him.

"Who are you?" A voice says behind him. Foxy turns around to see nothing out of the ordinary.

"I be Foxy th' scurvy pirate." Foxy says, backing up a bit. "Who be ye?" A sudden noise makes Foxy turn, only to be shoved against the nearest wall by the Batman.

"Why are you here?" Batman asks, holding Foxy by the neck.

"I be here fer a dare." Foxy says. "I was tasked to meet ye."

"Why should I believe that?" Batman asks, reaffirming his grip on the fox.

"If ye don't believe me, ask Superboy." Foxy growls. "He was thar when I got th' dare." Batman stares at Foxy, trying to judge if he's lying. Finally, he pulls out his bat-phone and texts Superboy. When he gets a reply, he turns back to the fox.

"So you weren't lying," Batman says, "but if you dare cause any trouble here... You'll have me to deal with." Batman lets go of Foxy's throat and the fox falls to the ground.

"Thank ye." But the Bat was already gone, off to deal with a new potential threat to the city. Suddenly, Gotham city disappears and Foxy is back at the Pizzeria.

* * *

"Next, we need BB." Amanda snaps her fingers and BB is brought back from the war.

"What?" BB asks. He's wearing the chains of a prisoner of war and looks confused as to how he got back.

"They didn't like how you randomly appeared in their camp?" BB nods. "Well then we won't send you back if they won't let you fight." Amanda said. "You tried, and that's all that matters."

"So, what do I have to do?" BB asked once the chains were removed.

"You have to eat Hypes."

"WHAT?!" Hypes and BB shout simultaneously.

"I'll help with the preparation!" Justin shouts, grabbing a sword from his pack. Then, he chops off Hypes' head and starts to repeatedly stab the corpse. "THIS IS FOR HIGH SCHOOL!" He said, still stabbing the corpse. When he was done getting that out of his system, which took an hour, he turned to BB. "Bon appetit."

"Do I have to?" BB asks.

"Unless you'd rather get tortured." Amanda says.

BB gulps and grabs part of the corpse. He takes a small nibble and spits it out.

"There!" He says. "I ate some!"

"You have to take a big bite BB." Amanda says. "And you have to swallow it." Chi and Mangle stare in horror as BB takes a big bite out of the corpse and swallows. He starts to cry and they go to comfort him.

"Make him forget that happened!" Mangle yells. Amanda snaps her fingers and BB looks dazed for a minute while Hypes is brought back.

"Snipars." Superduke says, approaching the Youtuber. "Thank you for the complement. I... I..." A single tear falls from Superduke's face, but it stops mid-fall. "GET BACK IN THERE!" The tear flies straight back into Superduke's eye. "Anyway, thanks." Snipars nods.

"Bon, on a scale of zero to 1,000%, how much do you love Fred?" Amanda asks.

"1,000%." Bon said. "I've known him all my life, and we've been dating for almost a year now. This Christmas marks our first anniversary." He smiles at his boyfriend and bops him on the nose, making it honk. He chuckles and kisses Bon.

"Next, Bonnie must travel through the entire ocean." Amanda says. "The dare doesn't mention any vehicles, so he'll have to swim."

"I can't do this." Bonnie says.

"Shall we spin the wheel?" Amanda threatens.

"No!" He says. "It's just... I can't swim."

"That's okay, Leo can't either." Amanda says. She puts a paw on his shoulder. "You'll be fine, I have the power to keep you out of danger."

"Okay." Bonnie says. Amanda snaps her fingers and Bonnie finds himself in the middle of the Atlantic. He tries to swim, but he'd never been properly taught. He panics as he goes under and starts to drown. When he finally falls unconscious, Amanda brings him back into the room with a snap, but he doesn't start to move.

"Bonnie!" Chica screams. She kneels next to him and checks his breathing. Nothing. She starts to perform CPR on him. She applies force to his chest thirty times before tilting his head back, pinching his nose, and blowing air into his lungs. She repeats the process a few times before he coughs up some water. The chicken immediately engulfs the rabbit in a hug, but keeps it short so he can breath.

"Next, Spring must mutilate Chi." Spring gasps and looks at the chicken.

"No." He says. The two had spent the entirety of last night getting to know each other, and Spring had to admit that she had a great personality. Now that he knew her, he wouldn't dream of hurting her.

"Then I guess we spin the wheel." Amanda sighs when the wheel lands on her own punishment. "I'll try to make it quick." She says, unsheathing her rapier and going to stab Spring.

"No!" Chi yells as she jumps in front of the strike, taking it for the bunny. She gasps and falls down. Spring catches her and holds her in his arms.

"Chi..." He says, tears falling from his face. She looked at him, but her eyes seemed to be a million miles away.

"I love you..." Chi says, coughing up a bit of blood.

"I love you too." Spring says, wiping up the blood trickling down her chin. He leans down and kisses her on the beak. She smiles and takes one last breath. She goes limp in Spring's arms. The bunny closes her eyes and lowers her down to the floor.

"I'm sorry." Amanda said tearing up at the scene. "I didn't mean to-" She doesn't get to finish her sentence as Spring starts to choke her, an intense anger in his eyes.

" **I'LL KILL YOU**!" He screams. Justin and Marian try to pull him off of her, but they prove powerless against him.

"Spring stop!" Marian pleads. "She's the only one who can bring her back!" Spring doesn't listen and continues to choke the lioness. That's when Marian noticed Amanda had dropped her rapier. "I'm sorry Spring!" She yells as she picks up the sword and shoves it straight through his head, killing him instantly. She starts to sob when she sees what she had done.

"It's okay." Justin said, cradling her in his arms. "Spring's going to be okay. You don't need to worry about it." He looks at Amanda, who snaps her fingers and brings the brand new couple back to life. Spring looks about ready to attack her again, but Chi calms him down with another kiss.

"Next, Chi must try to ride the roflcopter and find the cockpit." Amanda says, still disturbed about what just happened. Spring glares at the lioness and Chi sighs.

"I still don't even know what a roflcopter is." She admits.

"Well, Goldie had to go through like tons of spam messages to try to find the origins of the copter, but didn't really find anything." Amanda said. "The only reason why we didn't torture him for failing was because he tried, and we didn't even know what is was ourselves." Amanda does a quick search for the meaning of roflcopter, and gets confused.

"What is it?" Chi asks.

"Well according to these people, it's when you are rolling on the floor laughing while running sideways." Chi stared at the lioness.

"What?" Amanda shrugged.

"Don't ask me." Chi turned to Spring.

"Well, if I have to roll on the floor laughing, would you mind tickling me?" Chi asks, blushing.

"Sure." Spring smiles. Then, he starts to tickle her stomach. She progressively starts to laugh louder while Spring tickles her more and more. Eventually, she falls to the floor laughing, and has to clutch at her sides while thrashing around in a hilarious looking manner. It actually looked like she was trying to run while she was sideways!

"Okay." She says once she calmed down. "If that was a roflcopter, then the cockpit would be my head because my feet were the things propelling me."

"Let's just hope that these random Internet people were correct." Amanda says. "Next, Chica has to stuff herself inside of a suit." Chica sighs, standing up from her position near Bonnie who still was trying to recover from his swim.

"I'll go get the suit." Chica says. Then, she drags a spare suit of herself into the dining room. She slowly lowered herself into the suit, cutting up her arms and legs on the way down. When she was all the way in, she used her arms to put the mask on, which ultimately crushed her skull. Amanda made the suit disappear with a snap, and healed Chica with another.

"Next, for Goldie, have you ever wondered what it would be like to be a girl?" Amanda asks.

"No, I actually was a girl before I was stuffed. Freddy too." Goldie admitted. With the truth out of the way, Superduke takes it upon himself to shoot Goldie with the gender-bender gun, making him female.

"Enjoy." Superduke says while putting the gun away. Goldie blushes as almost everyone in the room stares at her.

"Would you like me to grab one of my extra bibs?" Chica asks. Goldie nods.

"Give her some privacy." Puppet growls, standing in front of Goldie to shield her from the view of the others.

People begin to cough awkwardly while Chica returns with a spare bib. She gives it to Goldie, who asks Amanda to make a small alteration to it. Amanda snaps her fingers and the bib reads ' _Let's Kill!'_ instead of ' _Let's Eat!_ ' like it normally read.

"Thanks." Goldie says, putting on the bib.

"No problem." Chica and Amanda say in unison.

"What's next?" Shab asks.

"Puppet," Amanda says, "how dark is your lullaby?"

" " _Pop Goes the Weasel"_ isn't dark at all." Puppet says. "But " _My Grandfather's Clock_ ," the tune that plays while you wind the box... That one is pretty dark."

"Well, we're done with the dares for today." Amanda turns to Freddy and watches as the effects of the wheel fade. When the effects are fully gone, Leo comes out of the safe room.

"Until more dares come in." He said, still wearing the strange long-sleeve version of his shirt. "Have a good night everybody!"

* * *

Leo stayed up longer than the others, crying silent tears. He watched Amanda as she slept peacefully. She'd given him back his powers for the next day and he'd finally gotten back into a short-sleeve shirt. He sighed and leaned against the wall. He'd regretted adding his name to the wheel the instant it landed. He sighed, thinking he better get to sleep when a voice stopped him.

"I can't believe you did that." Freddy said, glaring disapprovingly at the lion. "How long?"

"Just this morning." Leo sighed. There was no point in hiding it, Freddy had seen it in Miami.

"Why?" Freddy sat down next to the lion.

"Hypes. When I told him that some people shipped us together..." Leo sighed again. "He bullied me about it for months. He'd bring it up whenever he could just to torment me. When the wheel landed on that..." Another few tears fell from his eyes.

"It's okay." Freddy said, giving Leo a hug. "I'll talk to Hypes in the morning, he'll get no joy out of this."

"Thank you Freddy..." He went to get up, but Freddy grabbed onto his arm.

"Promise me you won't do it again." He said. Leo looked him in the eyes.

"I can't..." He shook his arm free and walked away, leaving Freddy stunned.


	9. Everybody Hates Hypes

**Chapter Nine: "Everybody Hates Hypes"**

Freddy woke up early. Once making sure that Leo was safe and still sleeping, the bear made his way over to where Hypes was sleeping and woke the hyena up.

"What?" He groaned.

"Follow me." The bear said.

Hypes rolled his eyes and stood up. Freddy made his way to the office with Hypes close behind him. Once inside, the bear closed both of the doors and turned towards the hyena. His eyes were black.

"Calm down." Hypes said, backing up into the corner of the office. He had no idea just what he'd done, but he knew he screwed up somewhere along the way.

" **You think you can just do that to him and not suffer any consequences, huh**?" He asked, cracking his knuckles. " **Well I'm gonna show you just how wrong you are**..."

Freddy swung at Hypes, hitting the hyena in the jaw. Hypes staggered, nearly losing his balance. Freddy jabbed him in the stomach and swung again at his cheekbone. Hypes fell to the floor, stunned. Freddy kicked the hyena while he was down. Every time he tried to get up, Freddy would push him back down to the ground. Hypes looked at Freddy with a look of absolute fear. The bear swung and hit Hypes in his eye, knocking him out. Freddy kicked him a few more times for good measure before opening the doors and returning to the stage.

* * *

Half an hour later, the others woke up and were ready to begin.

Leo walked up to the Death Wheel. He spun and it landed on Mike, who was sentenced to be eaten by Superduke. As the stick figure committed cannibalism, Leo spun the Shipping Wheel. It landed on Shadow Freddy x Shadow Bonnie, or Shadow Fronnie.

"No..." Shab groaned, his ears burning crimson.

"Yes!" Shaf cheered, his ears normal because he was already in love with the bunny. Superduke burped.

"Excuse you." Leo said. "First dare of the day! Once again from Superduke. Cursor, ultimate city destruction." Superduke put on some 3D glasses and munched on his Mike popcorn while the cursor left the Pizzeria. Leo put a barrier around the Pizzeria to protect it and opened a window so they could watch.

The cursor was glowing a bright scarlet. Every few seconds, it would shoot a laser into the city. It hit gas lines, blowing up large portions of streets and making buildings collapse. Citizens screamed as their homes were destroyed around them. Leo looked on in abject horror at all the destruction. His home town... He had let this happen...

He glumly walked over to the stage and sat down. He took one shaky breath, and felt a paw on his shoulder.

"It's alright. You can fix this." Freddy said. Leo nodded, crying silently.

"I can't watch." He said. Freddy nodded.

"I know you can't." He said. Slowly, he reached for Leo's belt and unsheathed the dagger. "I'm not gonna let you do that again." He said. Leo nodded.

"Hold onto it for me." Freddy nodded, pat Leo on the back, and went to go hide the knife.

Moments later, the cursor reappeared. Its glow slowly faded from scarlet back to the regular chalk white. Leo snapped his fingers, and collapsed.

"LEO!" Amanda and Freddy yell as they run over to him. They kneel beside him as he struggles to stand up.

"I'm fine." Leo said. "It was just a big project. Took a lot of energy."

"Do you want me to take over?" Amanda asks.

"No, I'm fine." Leo says. "Next, Bon must be tickled by Freddy."

"For how long?" Bon asks.

"You'll see." Leo says. Freddy sighs and starts to tickle the bunny, who giggles uncontrollably. "We'll move on until they're done. Fred, listen to this." Leo holds up a pair of headphones to the bear, who takes them and puts them on.

"Agh!" He yells, immediately taking them off. "That's way too loud!"

"That's the point." Leo says. "You have to listen to it for two days."

"Does it have to be Goldie's scream?" Fred asks.

"Yes." Leo says, forcing Fred to put the headphones back on. "Freddy, why do you always torture Chica? And how was the Impossible Quiz?"

"I torture her because she's competition." Freddy says, still tickling the rabbit. Bon was now on the floor, rolling around while laughing and trying to avoid Freddy's fingers. "The quiz... We will never speak of that again." The bear shivered.

"Bonnie..." Leo reads the dare. "What does this even mean?"

"It means this." Superduke says, snapping his fingers. Suddenly, Bonnie and Freddy disappear. "Save them."

"Shab, the dare said something about darkness." Leo says. "Can you find them?"

"I'll try." Shab says. He closes his eyes and concentrates. "Bonnie's in the basement... But I can't find Freddy."

"Chica, go get Bonnie." Leo says. The chicken nods, running towards the basement. "Shaf, can you check for Freddy?" The bear closes his eyes and concentrates.

"I can't find him." He says.

"What did you do to him?!" Leo yells, facing Superduke.

"I kidnapped him." Superduke says.

"Where is he?" Leo growls.

"You have to find out." Superduke says with a smirk. Just then, Chica returns with Bonnie in her arms.

"Bonnie, do you know where Freddy is?" Leo asks. The bunny shakes his head.

"No, I didn't know he was missing too."

"I'm checking the cameras." Leo says, switching the monitor's modes. He doesn't find Freddy in any of them.

"Maybe he's in the office." Goldie suggests. Leo nods and leads everyone towards the office.

When the group enters the office, they notice a tied-up Freddy next to to a beat-up Hypes. Leo snaps his fingers and the ropes disappear, and Hypes' wounds fade.

"What happened to him?" Leo asked Freddy while helping him up.

"He got what he deserved." Freddy whispered into the lion's ear so that nobody else could hear. Leo nodded, then helped the hyena get up. Hypes said nothing, but looked at Freddy warily.

"Well it's good we found him because his dare is next." Leo said. "I'll give you a pass on the last one, Freddy. You tickled Bon enough." The bear nodded.

The group returned to the main room and tried to calm down. Freddy and Amanda eyed each other. Freddy was disappointed that Amanda hadn't noticed what was going on with her husband. Amanda thought that maybe the wheel hadn't stopped working its magic on the bear. Tension was rising between them.

"Hypes, meet Brutus." Leo said. Superduke opened the doors of the Pizzeria and allowed a huge monster to enter the building.

"He's bigger, stronger, and hungrier than you." Superduke smirked.

"Is that a challenge?" Hypes asks. Then, he pounces on Brutus and starts to munch on the monster's head. Brutus tries to grab the hyena, but Hypes had the advantage of being faster because of his smaller size. The monster squirms and tries to knock the hyena off, but fails. Eventually, Hypes is able to munch off a great portion of Brutus' head, exposing the monster's brain. Hypes punches his fist through the brain and begins to devour it as Brutus falls limp.

"How?" Superduke asks.

"You NEVER question Hypes' appetite." Justin says. "He can stomach anything you throw at him." Superduke watches in disbelief as Hypes continues to eat Brutus.

"Moving on," Leo says, "Deadpool, how does it feel to be dead?"

"I can't die because of my healing factor." Deadpool says sadly. "It's the only thing keeping me away from that beautiful angel." Death backs away from Deadpool, feeling awkward that his gender-bend is in love with the anti-hero.

"Goldie, you need to get out of here." Superduke says. "Some perverts saw you last time, and they're making their way over here."

"How many?" Goldie asks.

"23,456,485,859,645." Superduke says. Goldie frowns.

"There aren't even that many people on the planet." She says. "How do you explain that?"

"Aliens and cloning." Superduke says. Goldie sighs.

"It's way safer in here than out there." She says. "If it gets to be a problem, then I'll lock myself in the safe room, but that barrier from earlier is still up."

"Yeah, nobody's getting in here." Leo says. "And if they do, I'll just use my powers to take them out."

"See? I'll be fine." Goldie says.

"Next, for Puppet." Leo says. "Can Superduke meet your grandfather?"

"No." Puppet says. "Grandpa died a long time ago. Nobody in my family is still alive..." He sighed and Goldie hugged him, showing him that he has her support.

"Chi, beat Chica in the face with a rock and impale her with a harpoon." Leo says.

"Um..." Chi says. "I have nothing against you Chica, I'm so sorry." She says, grabbing a rock and smacking Chica across the face with it. Chica falls down while Chi climbs on top of her, still smacking the rock into Chica. Bonnie tries to intercept, but Spring holds him back. Then, Chi grabs a harpoon from Leo and shoves it through Chica's midsection. The chicken gasps and bleeds to death.

"CHICA!" Bonnie yells, escaping Spring's grip. Chi backs away as Bonnie kneels next to her. "No..." He says. "No..."

"Stand back, Bonnie." Leo says. "Give her some room for when she comes back." Bonnie does so while sniffling while Leo snaps his fingers. The chicken takes a big gasp of air and sits up, the harpoon now gone.

"That stings." Chica said while Bonnie helps her and engulfs her in a hug.

"I'm sorry." Chi said. "If they gave me a choice, I wouldn't have done it."

"It's okay." Chica said, patting Bonnie on the back. "I understand."

"Next, for Foxy." Leo said. "Did you know that Superduke was actually an electric cat?"

"No." Foxy said. Superduke then brings out his claws and rakes them across Foxy's chest. "What th' heck, laddie?!" Foxy screeches. Then, Foxy starts to twitch as the electric current surges through his system. It wasn't enough to kill him, but it did knock him unconscious.

"Foxy!" Mangle and BB screech, running over to the fox. Mangle snarls at Superduke while BB checks for a pulse.

"He's alive." BB says, relieved.

"Next," Leo says, "Mangle has to teach Superduke how to crawl on the ceiling."

"Well, Mr. Cat, if you really want to know, watch closely." Mangle unsheathes her claws until they are completely exposed. Then, she thrust them into the wall, giving her a grip to be able to pull herself up with. As she gets higher, she starts to use the claws in her feet as well. When she reaches the ceiling, she removes her claws from the wall and attach them to the ceiling, allowing her to climb on the ceiling.

"I see..." Superduke says. He follows Mangle's example and starts to climb on the walls. On his way to the ceiling, he accidentally sticks his claws into some of the electrical wires hidden in the walls, electrocuting him. However, since he's an electric cat, this only fills him with energy. He climbs with more enthusiasm, and reaches the ceiling. As he starts to crawl all over the ceiling, he bumps into Mangle, knocking her off. She falls on top of Foxy, who starts to cough violently from having the wind knocked out of him.

"I'm sorry!" Mangle yells. She tries to help Foxy up, but he keeps falling every time she tries. Eventually she just gives up, letting Foxy lie down on the ground until he could wake up.

"Next, Shab, how did you get here?" Leo asks.

"I've always been here." Shab said. "You invited me into this show. Plus, I've been in this place since this love-struck idiot came up with a plan to 'save me.'" Shab said, pointing at Shaf.

"Come on, you know that this is better than what you had going for you before." Shaf said.

"Yeah, it is better, but there's one major problem." Shab said. "I have to deal with you."

"One day, you'll see just how childish you're acting." Shaf said, snarling.

"Me? Childish?" Shab asked. "Have you looked in the mirror lately?"

"Young love..." Leo said, shaking his head. "Do you remember when we acted like that?" He asked Amanda.

"What did you just say?!" Shab asked, shaking slightly. "I am NOT in love with that buffoon! I never will love him! I'll never love anybody!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Shaf asked with a smirk. Shab growled.

"If it wasn't for that stupid wheel, I wouldn't be." He said, growling.

"Can't you at least try?" Shaf asks.

"No." He says. "Love is a weakness. We are beings of shadows. We are supposed to be incapable of love."

"I'm not." Shaf says, stepping closer to Shab. The black rabbit backs away.

"He's just being stubborn." Superduke says from the ceiling.

"Who asked for your input?" Shab snaps.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Superduke asks, smirking.

"Do you want to fight?" Shab asks, facing Superduke.

"I can physically harm ghosts, so why not?" Superduke jumps off the ceiling and lands on his feet.

"Let's do this." Shab said, cracking his knuckles.

* * *

The two waste no time in charging each other. Superduke unsheathes his claws and swings at Shab, but the bunny dodges and punches Superduke in the face. He staggers for a minute before swinging again, piercing Shab in the gut. The rabbit falls to the floor, and Superduke goes to finish him off. Before he could do so, Shab melted into shadows and reformed behind Superduke. The rabbit uses this opportunity to blind him with shadows, and then he starts to mercilessly beat the dare giver.

"Daddy, make him stop!" Noel pleads with her father. He looks at her with sad eyes.

"I can't baby girl." Leo says. "He needs to take out his anger. And I'm definitely not the right person to use to try to calm him down." Leo looks at Shaf and motions for him to go over to the rabbit.

"Shab," Shaf says, approaching the other shadow being, "stop."

"No." Shab said, still punching Superduke.

"You need to stop." Shaf says more forcefully, pulling the rabbit off of Superduke.

"Let go of me!" Shab shouts, squirming in Shaf's arms. The purple bear turns the rabbit around and kisses him, effectively making him shut up. The entire room watches with bated breath as the two separate. For a few moments, there is silence. Then, Shab starts to cry and presses against Shaf for support.

"It's okay." He said, hugging the bunny. "You're gonna be alright."

"No..." Shab says, sniffling. "Love is stupid... It's-" Shaf shuts him up with another kiss.

"Love is NOT stupid." Shaf says. "If you'd give it a try, you'd realize that."

"I just need to rest..." Shab says, still crying. Shaf nods and the two melt into shadows.

* * *

"Well that happened." Leo said, healing Superduke with a snap. "Let's move on. Spring, what do you think is adorable?"

"Well..." Spring said, scratching his chin. "The children I used to perform for were adorable. They were just so sweet and innocent..." A single tear falls from his eyes. "I miss performing with Goldie. Ever since Scott and Fritz came along..."

"I understand." Leo says, glaring at the two murderers. "Let's move on. Justin, kill Hypes in seventy-two different ways." Justin smiles.

"Yes!" He says.

And so, Hypes was killed seventy-two times by Justin that day. His methods stretched from medieval tortures to modern day weapons. Some were even sadistic like when he hung Hypes off of a bridge by his own intestines. In the end, the deaths were just too numerous to list. None of the contestants were the same after witnessing these events... Except Justin. He'd been waiting for this moment for years.

"Finally..." Leo said, feeling queasy. "For the fan..." Leo reads the dare, and then rushes over to a trash can to throw up. When he's done, he rushes into the office, grabs the fan, and spins the Wheel of Misfortune. It lands on the acid bath torture.

"You aren't even going to tell everyone the dare?" Superduke asks, holding the fan.

"No, that's disgusting." Leo said.

"What was the dare?" Bonnie asks.

"You don't want to know, Bonnie." Leo said, ready to throw up again. "You don't want to know..." Superduke shrugs and throws the fan into the acid. Then, Leo lights a match and sets the chemicals on fire.

"Daddy, who's that?" Noel asks, pointing to a man by the doors. Leo looks over and his eyes widen.

"It can't be..." Justin, Bri, and Leo say at the same time.

"It's me..." Garrus North says, stepping into the Pizzeria.

* * *

"Are you feeling better?" Shaf asks the rabbit.

"A little..." He says, not looking at the bear.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Shaf said. "In case you couldn't tell, the wheel's done with us." Shab tugs on his ear to look at it, seeing it was no longer crimson.

"So it is..." Shab says, letting his ear flop back into place.

"So..." Shaf said, feeling awkward. "Should we go back to the others?"

"I think we can have a little more private time than that." Shab said. Shaf looked at the rabbit, confused.

"What?" Suddenly, he is met with another kiss, this one from the rabbit himself. Stunned, but not at all disappointed, Shaf kisses back. When they break apart, they're both breathing heavily. Shab was blushing intensely.

"I thought about what you said." Shab said. "And I have to admit that it felt good..." He sighed, his blush increasing.

"If you enjoyed it, why did you cry?" Shaf asked.

"I was overwhelmed." He said. "All of this is new to me... And it was pretty scary at first." Shab sighs. "Maybe I shouldn't have been so stubborn..."

"But that's just why I love you." Shaf says. Shab smiles and they share another kiss.

"We'll go back out when we're done." Shab says. Shaf smiles.

"Whatever you want."


	10. The Biased Censor

**Chapter Ten: "The Biased Censor"**

"Well... This is awkward." Leo says, rubbing the back of his head. "Let's just move on to the next dares." The lion snaps his fingers and the two shadows are teleported back to the main room, much to their displeasure.

"Called it." Justin said upon seeing the situation the two shadows were in. "I called it." Shaf and Shab backed away from each other, embarrassed.

"Why?" Scott asked, crying. "There's no way that my-"

"Shut up!" Leo said. "You are not spoiling the plot of _Ashes_! Bad murderer's assistant! Bad!" Leo summoned a newspaper and started to swat Scott with it.

"Okay! Okay!" He said, grabbing the newspaper and throwing it away.

"First, let's spin the Death Wheel." Leo does so and it lands on Superduke. "Wait... I thought that..."

"Just this once." Superduke says. He looks up to the sky and closes his eyes. "I'm ready." Then, a lightning bolt strikes Superduke, disintegrating him. Superduke's section of the wheel disappears, much to everyone's confusion.

"Hello everyone." An electric blue anthro cat says. "My name's Duke, and I'll be replacing Superduke in this show. I basically have all of the powers of Deadpool, and so much more!" Duke finishes off his introduction with a wink.

"Are you alright, Leo?" Freddy asked. The lion just stood there, frozen.

"I think he has stopped working." Marian said. "Fortunately, I know how to fix him." She dug into her purse and pulled out a bottle of Diet Coke. She threw it at the lion, who caught it and chugged it down.

"Ah." Leo said when he was finished. "Good old cancer in a bottle. Let's spin the Shipping Wheel!" The lion spun the wheel, which landed on Bri x Jeremy, much to his and Justin's displeasure. Bri's and Jeremy's ears burn a vibrant pink.

"Listen Jeremy," Justin says, "I know you're a nice guy. But if you do anything to my sister... Expect to find a black rose on your doorstep." Jeremy gasped.

"You're a member of the mafia?!" The guard takes a few steps back.

"No, it's-" Justin starts, but he is cut off by the collective voices of fourteen _Town of Salem_ players.

"LYNCH!" They screamed. Then, they picked up the struggling Justin and threw him into a wooden pool.

"Help!" Justin screamed. "I can't swim!" But before anyone could do anything, Justin sank to the bottom and drowned.

"I had to do it." Leo said, snapping his fingers to get rid of the pool and the players. "That game is so fun... Until the jester ruins everything because they're j****." Everyone gasps.

"Not in front of the children!" Amanda yells, placing her paws over Noel's ears.

"I didn't even say anything!" Leo yelled. "All I said was j****! Let me get someone who can explain this for me..." Leo snaps his fingers and a female version of Puppet with kawaii eyes appears. The newcomer held a Kindle in her arms, and was surrounded by rainbows.

"The censor bar hates him." She says with a European accent. "He's only saying jerks, but the censor is trying to make him look bad."

"This is FanGirls319." Leo explains. "She's generously given us some truths and dares to do, so let's get to it while she's here. Foxy, who in the room do you hate the most?"

"That would be Bonnie, lass." The fox tells the female puppet.

"I thought we were past that, Foxy!" Bonnie said.

"I'll never forgive ye fer what ye did, rabbit." Foxy growled.

"Bri, did you ever forgive Mangle for biting that kid?" Leo asked. Jeremy growled.

"I am NOT a kid..." He said.

"I forgot some of the details." FanGirls said. "There are so many versions, I've forgotten who believes what."

"Well, I actually haven't." Bri said. "That day was the scariest thing I've ever been through... And I'll never be able to forget it." The sixteen year old began to cry. "I just wanted to go to your party, and you bit a man's head off! Nobody here can blame me for not forgiving you!"

"He was going to hurt the kids!" Mangle argued.

"Actually, he was breaking up a fight." Justin said. "So he was actually protecting them."

"Well I'm sorry that I didn't see the whole thing!" Mangle shouted. "I was too busy being torn _**limb from limb**_!"

"Let's all calm down and move on." Leo said. "Hypes, why?"

"Why what?" The hyena asked.

"How about, why are you such a j***?" Justin paused for a moment after hearing the censor. "WHAT THE HECK?!" FanGirls burst out laughing.

"Why does it hate you so much?!" She asked, tears of joy flowing down her face.

"At least I don't have to deal with an auto-correct that can't spell its own name." He grumbled.

"What did you say?!" FanGirls was no longer laughing.

"Nothing!" Justin squeaked.

"Well, I guess that I am who I am." Hypes says, finally answering the question. "I do it because it's what I do... Whatever it is I did."

"Justin." Leo said. "Under different circumstances, would you have enjoyed creating me?"

"You mean if that j*** Fritz wasn't making me?" He growled in annoyance at the censor. "I guess so."

"And now, for my first dare!" Leo says excitedly. Amanda uses a party popper. "I have to break a world record."

"What do you want to try to break?" Amanda asks.

"I'll go for the world's longest _Minecraft_ tunnel one." Leo says. "I have this awesome hammer in my _Attack of the B-Team_ modpack that will tear that record to shreds."

"I'm pretty sure you have to do it in vanilla." Amanda pointed out.

"..." Leo facedesked. "But the vanilla game is so laggy!" He complained.

"You can't cheat, dear." Leo sighed.

"Fine." Leo pulled up Justin's version of the game and loaded up a super-flat world in creative mode, which was the only legal cheat he could use. He dug down until he hit bedrock and started punching dirt in a straight line. About five hours later, he had effectively made a tunnel 12,502 blocks long. 2,000 more blocks than the previous record.

"That seems like too much work for a tunnel made out of dirt." Marian noted.

"You have no idea." Leo said, yawning. "I'm giving the host privileges to Noel while I take a nap. Play nice, everybody." The lion staggered into Pirate's Cove and fell asleep.

"Next," Noel said, "Bonnie must advertise his role as janitor." Bonnie sighed.

"I only work as a janitor when the humans are lazy, but sure." He says. "Hi, I'm Bonnie. Have you ever needed to have a corpse cleaned? Well I'm your guy! For the cheap price of zero dollars, I'll come and clean up your corpse! It's not like I get paid anyways!" Foxy chuckled.

"'Tis hardyharhar because 'tis true!" Foxy said.

"To get your mess cleaned up, call 330-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR and ask for Bonnie." The bunny continued. "Or you can call me on my personal cell which is 666-666-ILLUMINATI."

"Wow." Noel said dramatically. "That is SO funny." She rolled her eyes. "Moving on, Foxy-Loxy, Bonnie, and Chica have to slap themselves for trying to kill FanGirls."

"What did ye call me?!" Foxy roared. Mangle growled.

"You heard me." Noel said. "Now get to your dares before I skin you and make you the new living room carpet, fuzzball."

"Noel!" Amanda scolded. "Where are your manners!?"

"They left with Dad." The cat said. "Now that he's gone, I can act like I normally do. Now do your dares!" Foxy, Bonnie, and Chica slap themselves on the face.

"Be that all, ye highness?" Foxy growled.

"Only for you, my little fox." Noel licked her lips, making Foxy shiver. "As for the other two, now they have to punch each other for actually killing FanGirls." Bonnie sighed and punched himself. Noel chuckled. "No no, Bonnie. YOU have to punch CHICA. And Chica, vise versa with you."

"No." Bonnie said. "I would NEVER hurt Chica!"

"That's fine." Noel said. "I've been itching for some rabbit stew..."

"Bonnie, just do it!" Chica said. "I can handle it. It's alright."

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked.

"Would you rather die again?" Chica asked. "And she isn't Leo. She might not bring us back until her father gets here." Bonnie sighed.

"I won't do it too hard." He said. "Are you ready?" Chica nodded. Bonnie closed his eyes and swung. Chica's eyes stung when he hit her. She rubbed the spot where his fist had connected and sighed.

"See?" Chica asked. "I'm alright."

"Your turn, Chica." Noel growled. "Or do I get to feast on fried chicken tonight?" Chica sent Noel a murderous glare and punched Bonnie in the gut harder than she meant to. The bunny coughed a few times and staggered a bit, surprised by the amount of force Chica had used on him.

"I'm sorry Bonnie!" Chica's wings snapped to her beak. "I didn't mean to hit so hard!"

"I'm fine." Bonnie wheezed. "Are you happy, cat?"

"Yes, I am." Noel said. "Now Mom... Join the circus." Noel snapped her fingers and the Constitution appeared. A large, black hole was present in the middle of it. Amanda paled.

"No... Anyone but him." The lioness gasped as the portal started to suck her in. "No!"

"Here comes the Landlord." Noel sang. "Spread your wallet for the Landlord."

"No!" Amanda screamed one last time before being sucked into the Constitution. Once she was gone, the portal disappeared.

"Next" Noel said as if her mother hadn't just been sucked into an important historical document, "Chica must have her favorite pizza and her favorite food placed next to her. If she eats anything, she dies."

"Didn't I already do this?" Chica asked.

"Yes, but now you will do it with Pizza Hut pizza instead, since you've never tasted your own cooking." Noel snapped her fingers and Chica was surrounded by veggie pizzas, salads, and glasses of lemonade.

"Oh..." She said. "I guess this is level two..." She said.

"Superboy, watch her." Noel said. "If Uncle Andy tries to eat anything, kill him."

"Why do I only get to watch this chicken?" Superboy asked. "If I was brought here for five nights, then shouldn't I have something to do other than watch this chicken and fight that bear?"

"Well I'm sorry, but the person who brought you here hasn't left anything new for you ever since Puppet had to try to stuff you." Noel said. "Just be glad that tomorrow's your last day."

"He has to leave already?!" Freddy asked.

"Yep." Noel said. "Let's continue. Uncle Andy, go sit in the corner of unforgiveness and don't come out until Fuzzy and Freddy have forgiven you."

"Who's Fuzzy?" Hypes asks.

"Sorry!" FanGirls pipes up. "Auto-correct... That's supposed to be Foxy!"

"Foxy, do you forgive me for cleaving off your hand?" Hypes asks.

"All rum under th' bridge." Foxy says. "Without ye, I wouldn't have met Leo."

"Freddy?" Hypes asked.

"No." Freddy said sternly. "I won't forgive you until you realize just how much you've hurt your supposed 'best friend.'"

"Fine." Hypes growls as he sits in the corner next to Fred. "Why are you here?"

"WHAT?!" Fred shouted, still having Goldie's screaming present in his headphones.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Hypes screamed.

"NO, WE'RE NOT IN THE CLEAR!" Fred shouts back.

"NO, WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" The hyena shouts.

"OH." Fred shouts. "THAT PUPPET GENDER-BEND TOLD ME TO SIT HERE!"

"What did you call me?!" FanGirls shouted.

"WHAT?" FanGirls snapped her fingers and two newcomers appeared. One was a black vixen with purple streaks in her tail. The other was a stick figure.

"What?" Faith snarled. She'd just been running away from people after shooting them. Why were she and Pluto here?

"WHAT?" Fred shouted for the millionth time.

"What's with all of this racket?!" Leo shouted, exiting Pirate's Cove. "Oh hey Faith."

"Hey Leo." Faith said.

"So, how's your show going?" The lion asked.

"Discontinued." Faith said.

"Oh..." Leo said. "Why are you here?"

"Fred called me a gender-bend!" FanGirls snarled. Faith rips Pluto's shotgun out of his grip and unloads on Fred. Soon, the bear and the hyena who was sitting too close were dead. "Thanks Faith."

"No problem." Faith uses her own powers to teleport herself and Pluto back into their reality.

"Well." Leo said. "I'm not going back to sleep after that, so let's move on." Leo jumped down and tapped Noel on the nose, making her give him back the host privileges.

"Daddy, Mom went away." Noel said, putting on her innocent facade.

"Where is she?" Leo asked.

"With the Landlord." Leo's face paled.

"The Landlord..." Leo tried to regain his composure. "The next dares are from Superduke. Freddy, jump in a pool of gelatin." Leo snaps his fingers, bringing the two dead anthros back to life as well as making the wooden pool reappear.

"My fur will never be the same..." Freddy grumbled, standing on the diving board. He prepared himself to jump, but the board couldn't hold his weight. It snapped, plunging the bear into the sticky depths. The bear crawled out with a mouth full of gelatin, and the stickiest fur one could imagine. Chica watched on hungrily.

"Let me clean that up for you." Leo said, snapping his fingers.

"Thanks." Freddy said. Leo nods.

"Next, for Bonnie." The lion continues. "Do you like candy?"

"Yeah!" Bonnie says. "I'm a sucker for jelly beans." Bonnie chuckles at his own joke.

"Well, I have some jelly beans right here." Leo says, pulling a box of Bertie Bott's out of his pocket. "Want one?" The bunny nods vigorously. The lion tosses him a black one, which the bunny catches in mid-air with his mouth. He chews a few times before scowling.

"This tastes like pepper..." He said.

"Can I have one?" Justin asks. Leo pulls out a red jelly bean and gives it to him. The man chews on it slowly, enjoying it. "Tastes like cinnamon."

"Why do I get pepper and he gets cinnamon?" Bonnie asks, outraged.

"I didn't give him cinnamon..." Leo says slowly, disgusted by Justin. "I gave him earthworms..." Justin's eyes widen and he spits it out.

"Wow." Garrus says. "How can you mistake earthworms for cinnamon?"

"Want to give it a try?" He asks, holding out the already chewed bean.

"No thank you." Garrus says, backing up.

"What about me?" Hypes asks from the corner. Leo tosses the hyena a light green colored bean. Hypes chews it slowly and smiles. "Delicious." He says. Leo stares at him.

"You find vomit delicious?" The hyena nods. "Well-"

"She took a sip of the lemonade!" Superboy shouts. Chica looks around, startled. Realizing that she had been caught, the chicken stuffs as much pizza and salad as she can into her beak.

"Time to spin the Wheel of-" Leo starts, but gets cut off for the second time in a row.

"Can I do it, Daddy?" Noel asks. "Please, please?!" Leo stares at his daughter.

"Why do you-" Three times in a row, the lion gets cut off.

"I want to show you what I can do!" The cat says. "Please?"

"Um... Okay?" Noel grins and does a spin, drawing two knives from the folds of her skirt. She throws one and it hits Chica's right wing that was heading for another pizza, pinning it to the wall. She throws again, hitting the other wing, trapping the chicken. Noel smirks as she draws two more knives. She throws one into Chica's gut, and starts to charge at the bird. Mere meters away from her victim, the cat does a pirouette and extends her arm while doing so, cutting off Chica's head. The cat kicks the head like a football and throws her last knife at it, embedding it in the floor at Bonnie's feet.

"No!" The rabbit yells, falling to his knees. "How could you?! You act like you enjoyed that!"

"That's because I did enjoy it." Noel said, wiping a speck of blood off of her face.

"No-No..." Leo said, dumbfounded. Noel turned to him.

"Did I make you proud, Daddy?" She asks with a smile.

"When did you... How did..." Leo was at a loss for words.

"I learned it from a friend of mine." Noel said, advancing on her father. "Did I make you proud?"

"Well..." Leo said. "You do fight well... I just didn't expect you to be able to do that." Noel smiled and everyone watched in horror as Noel's face was added to the Wheel of Misfortune.

"Let's move on." The cat suggested. Leo nodded and brought Chica back with a snap.

"Shaf... Be a pervert." Everyone glared at Duke, since Superduke was now gone.

"Okay." The bear turned to the other shadow. "Hey there."

"Shaf, don't." Shab warned.

"Don't what?" The bear wriggled his eyebrows.

"I know what you're doing." Shab said, backing up.

"Do you?" The bear put his arm on the wall to stop Shab from running away. Then, he pulled the bunny into a passionate kiss. Not so surprisingly, Shab pushed the bear away and punched him in the face. What surprised everyone was why he did it.

"You need to watch where your hand is going, bub!" Everyone gasped, and Leo's eyes changed to pure inky darkness.

"It was part of the dare!" Shaf said upon seeing the angry lion approach.

" **There are other ways of being a pervert**." Leo said. " **You could have just made a disgusting joke**... **But you chose to do that**..."

"I won't do it again!" Shaf said, frightened. "I never would have done it if it wasn't for Superduke!" Leo chuckled.

" **Oh**... **I'll make sure you never do it again**..." Leo grabs Shaf by the scruff of the neck and drags him into the office. He closes both doors and puts blinds on the windows. Sound of bone-chilling screams and ferocious roars can be heard as the two fight. In the end, Leo exits the office alone. He is drenched in inky blood. He wipes away his own blood near his eyes, turning his eyes to their usual brown color.

"What did you do to him?" Shab asks, shaking slightly.

"Why don't you go and look?" Leo asks. "Only Shab is allowed to enter the office for now." The bunny melts into shadows, reforming in the office.

* * *

Blood is stained everywhere. Shaf's corpse was mutilated. There was an enormous hole in his throat, and visible scratch marks covered almost every inch of his body. The black rabbit fell to his knees, staring at the dead purple bear. How could Leo have killed him? The lion was literally fighting a shadow. Shab was scared. He used to think he was untouchable... But this changes everything.

"You done in there?" Leo calls from down the hall.

"Bring him back..." Shab croaks out.

"Are you sure?" Leo asks.

"Bring him back!" The rabbit yells angrily down the hall. Suddenly, the inky blood evaporates and Shaf wakes up with a huge gasp.

"Shab?" The bear asks slowly.

"You idiot!" The bunny yells. Then, he slaps the bear across the face. "Why didn't you just back out of the dare or make some stupid joke?!" He spat.

"I-I wanted to m-make you happy." Shaf said through tears.

"And how was that supposed to make me happy?!" Shaf looked down at the floor, ashamed. "You dolt!"

"I'm sorry!" The bunny slapped him again.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Shab said. "I know that the dare forced you to... But if you do it again, we're over." Shaf was sobbing uncontrollably, which made him seem pathetic to Shab. The rabbit kicked him once in the gut and left the bear in the office, sill crying.

* * *

"Next, for Shab." Leo said. "Have you ever tried to beat yourself up?"

"No." The bunny said. "I'm not suicidal. Why would I hurt myself?" Leo flinched, but continued to press on.

"Goldie, what do you think of superpowers?" Leo asks. "Good, or no good?"

"Haven't you seen me teleporting around this place?" She asks. "Good." Duke nods and uses a gender-bender gun to change Goldie back into a male. The bear sighs and takes off the bib Chica had given him.

"Puppet, do you want Duke to resurrect your grandfather?" Leo asks.

"No!" Puppet growls. "I never want to see him, or anyone else from my old family again. They always blamed me when they couldn't get enough food to eat. They always acted like everything was perfect until I came along. I hate them all. I have a new family here." Goldie snuggles a little bit closer with Puppet, showing support. FanGirls giggled.

"Faith would flip if she saw you two." She said.

"Why?" Goldie asked.

"Because Mari is her dad," FanGirls giggles again, "and Mangle is the mom." The two mentioned characters stare incredulously at the European, and then at each other. Both move closer to their respective partner.

"Moving on," Leo says, "Fred, meet some robbers." The bear couldn't hear him. Leo snaps his fingers and a microphone appears in his paw. That microphone happened to be linked to Fred's headphones.

"Cover your ears, everyone." Noel warns, plugging her ears with her fingers.

"FRED, MEET SOME ROBBERS!" The lion screams at the top of his lungs into the microphone. Fred throws out the headphones, his ears bleeding. Leo snaps his fingers and the bear finds himself in the past.

* * *

He's in the kitchen of a two-floor house. Nobody seems to be home. Pictures reveal that the place belongs to Justin and Bri, but the siblings seem much younger. Fred jumps when he hears the backdoor open. He hides and watches as a teenager comes into the house. The teen had black, spiky hair, sunken eyes, and torn up clothes. A pack of cigarettes could be seen in his pockets. The teen starts to head left, towards the living room and the rest of the house, but he decides against it, heading right into the bathroom.

The sound of crunching gravel could be heard, and childrens' laughter. Fred watches as Justin and Bri enter the house with their mother and head towards the dining room. The mother looks suspiciously at the bathroom door. Didn't she leave it open? She twisted the handle and found that it was locked.

"Who's in there?!" She shouted. The children looked at her. Justin leads Bri into the living room before returning to the dining room.

"It's me." A voice said behind the door. Justin's face paled. He knew that voice...

"Andrew?!" The sound of a toilet flushing and a door being unlocked were heard. The boy stepped out of the bathroom, looking at the family.

"What are you doing here?!" The mother shouted.

"I was playing with my friend." Andrew said. "He just recently moved and the plumbing isn't working at his house, so I decided to come here-"

"Your house is just down the street." Justin said. "Why couldn't you go there?"

"Um..." Andrew looked around nervously. "Um... Can I come over to play later?"

"Get out of my house!" The mother shrieked. "Get out of here!" The boy ran out of the door and left on his bike. The scene faded for Fred, who found himself in another location.

* * *

"Hey Scott." An older Justin says. He's holding a key and is unlocking the door to a smaller house.

"Hey!" Scott said, smiling. Justin smiles and nods before heading inside the empty house. Scott waits until the teenager is gone to head towards the garage. Scott opens his side of the garage and walks inside. Fred sneakily follows the shady man.

Fred sees a door that connects the two halves of the garage. The right side belonged to Scott and his family while the other side belonged to Justin and his family. Scott unlocks the door and enters Justin's side. Fred follows him deeper into the garage.

Justin's side seems empty, but on the wall near a door leading to the outside was a storage area. Scott goes into this area and starts to help himself to decorations, collectibles, antiques, and even a spare microwave. Fred quietly growls while inspecting the door between the sides, finding it can't be locked or unlocked from Justin's side. Fred hides as Scott finishes his raid of the garage and leaves. The world fades to black, and Fred finds himself back in the present.

* * *

"Let's move on..." Leo said sadly. "Bon, did you know that someone's been stalking you since the beginning of the show?"

"Yes." Bon said. "I know that Fred's been watching my every move. He watches me to make sure nothing happens to me, even though I can handle myself."

"What if someone approaches you while you're asleep!?" Fred says. "I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt!"

"I'll be alright, Fred." Bon rolls his eyes.

"Next, Chi must do a fail compilation." Leo says. "And because of what happened earlier, it will be a _Town of Salem_ compilation." Chi gulped.

And so, another montage was made that day. Chi usually got a town role, but was either quickly hung by the executioner or got screwed over by the jester during the last few days. Whenever she was a serial killer or mafia member, she was quickly found by the sheriff or lookout. Needless to say, Chi didn't have a fun time.

"Now you understand why I hate jesters." Leo says. Chi nods. "Chica, are you a pizza maniac?"

"A little bit." She confesses. "But not as bad as people say. I only did that earlier because it was my all of my favorites and I haven't eaten in so long..." The chicken sighs.

"I understand. Until earlier today, I hadn't had my daily cancer in a bottle for weeks." Leo said. "Next, the cursor must infect someone with a virus. I am excluded." The cursor immediately floats over to BB and injects him with the virus. Now since BB was now a human, he was injected with the stomach flu instead of a computer virus.

"My stomach hurts..." BB groaned, clutching his abdomen. Then, the balloon vendor sneezed and bumped into Bri, who started to fall. Jeremy quickly rushed forward and caught her. The guard helped her stand up, and the two stared at each other, blushing.

"Jeremy..." Justin growled, holding a butcher's knife. "What did I say?" Jeremy gasped.

"You were actually a serial killer this entire time?!" He asked. Justin frowned.

"No... I said-"

"LYNCH!" Justin immediately began to run as a new group of fourteen _Town of Salem_ players started to chase after him.

"Um... I've got to go." Bri said suddenly, getting out of Jeremy's grip. "Mom needs a ride home from the hospital. I'll be back tomorrow." She left without another word. Jeremy stood there, stunned.

"Let's move on, we're almost done." Leo says. "Deadpool, does Thanos sometimes harass Death?"

"No." Deadpool says. "And if you'd consider it harassment, she enjoys it. She loves him more than she loves me." The anti-hero sighs. "We're both immortal, so neither of us can have her. But she favorites Thanos. He's been serving her since he was a tyke."

"Next, for Mangle." Leo says. "You need to be stabbed exactly 300 times." Before Mangle could object, Justin runs up behind her and starts to stab her. She falls to the ground, injured. The mechanic runs as the lynch mob gets closer to catching him, but he avoids them and keeps on returning to Mangle to get the dare over with. Eventually, Justin stabs her 300 times, and Mangle is dead. The mechanic runs away again as Leo brings the fox back from the grave.

"Foxy," Leo says, "someone has to smash watermelons over your head for two hours."

"I'll do it!" Noel volunteered. Leo stared at her. "What? I won't kill him! I'd never hurt my Foxy-Loxy!" Foxy grimaced at his unwelcome nickname.

"Why?!" Foxy asked to nobody. Noel took a watermelon from Leo and threw it at Foxy's head. It shattered into several pieces upon impact.

"This is fun!" The child exclaims.

"While she's doing that, let's move on." Leo says.

"That should be your catchphrase, the amount of times you say it." Freddy mumbles.

"Anyway," Leo says, "BB, why is your smile so creepy? And why do you eat the batteries?"

"My smile is creepy?" BB asked, feeling hurt. "I'm sorry. I eat the batteries because I needed energy. JJ knew something bad was going to happen, and she helped me prepare for the journey to the scrapyard by helping me collect as much energy as I could. That included your flashlight batteries. Plus, you kept shining it at Foxy. He doesn't like bright lights."

"And finally, for me." Leo says. "Why am I a..." Leo growls. "I am NOT a tiger! I am a lion! How many tigers do you know that have manes?!"

"None." Duke says.

"Then why did you call me a tiger?!" Leo growled.

"Do you want a fight?" Duke asked, cracking his knuckles.

"Yes, please." Duke smirked and brought out his claws. Leo unsheathed his dagger. The electric cat swung at the lion, raking him across the chest. Leo flinched as electricity went through his system.

"Stings, doesn't it?" Duke smirks.

"If you think this is bad, you should know that I once went through-" Before Leo could say more, Amanda burst out of the Constitution in a clown car. She was wearing clown makeup and another clown was visible in the passenger's seat. It couldn't be...

"Sorry honey," Amanda said, "but me and Grunkfuss the Landlord can't let you spoil the plot of _Ashes_." Amanda then runs over her husband with the clown car, and backs up slowly onto his body.

"I need a chiropractor..." Leo squeaks from beneath the car. Grunkfuss disappears and a clown-sized ambulance drives into the Pizzeria and runs over Leo as well. "Ow..."


	11. The Dysfunctional Family

**Chapter Eleven: "The Dysfunctional Family"**

"And we're back for more!" Leo announces. "We have a big update! We're now running this show on two sites!"

"Does that mean more people to kill us?" Bonnie asks.

"Yep." Everybody groans. "But... As a result of certain rules on one of the sites, the dares have to be incognito! We have no idea who is telling us to do what!"

"Now we can't blame Duke!" Freddy growled, crossing his arms. "There goes the only fun we had left!"

"Also, FanGirls has agreed to be a contestant as well!" Leo snapped his fingers and FanGirls is added to all of the wheels. "For the purpose of having an easier name to say, we shall now call her Roxy."

"Yep." Roxy says. "Let's get this party started!"

"First, the Death Wheel." Leo spins the wheel and it lands on Jeremy. "And the Wheel of Misfortune demands your death to be from... Roxy!"

"What's her method?" He asked, shaking nervously.

"You'll see..." Roxy smirked. "Come over here, Jeremy." The ex-guard nervously shimmied next to Roxy. She brought something up on her Kindle and showed to Jeremy. His cheeks instantly lit up and he backed away.

"No..." He said. He unclipped a gun from his belt and put it to his head. "Never." He pulled the trigger, but his face exploded into pink hearts rather than be blown away by a bullet. The hearts floated around and formed the words 'Black Satan' before disappearing.

"What just happened?" Mike asked.

"I introduced him to the Jeremike ship!" Roxy said happily. "He didn't like it very much though..."

"Roxy's torture is death by shipping." Leo explained. "She'll drive you to suicide by shipping."

"Um... Leo..." Freddy said. "Are you sure you're comfortable with this?"

"I'll be fine, Freddy." The lion reassured. "Let's spin the Shipping Wheel!"

"I'll do the honors..." Amanda volunteered, glancing suspiciously at the bear. She spun the wheel and it landed on Fonnie, or Bonnie x Foxy.

"No!" The two shouted at the same time, their ears pulsating red.

"Too bad." Leo said. "First dare, Bonnie must seal the air vents."

"Fine..." Bonnie growled, heading to the office with the monitor. Once inside, he closed both doors so that Foxy couldn't get in and sealed the air vents. Garrus knocked on one of the doors.

"Bonnie!" He shouted. "Open the doors! You need air!" Suddenly, Bonnie's eyes zoned out.

"Whoa..." He said, feeling light-headed.

"We need someone to get in there and help him!" Garrus shouted.

"Well, the next dare is for Foxy to break through the air vents." Leo said. "So hurry up!"

Foxy sighed and crawled into the nearest air vent. He made his way towards the office, bashing any blockage he came across. When he finally reached the last barrier, the fox started beating the metal grate mercilessly. Eventually, it gave way and Foxy went tumbling down... Straight on top of Bonnie.

"Chica?" The oxygen deprived bunny asked. "Is that you?"

"No, 'tis me." Foxy stated, trying to stand up. Bonnie stopped him, putting a paw on his shoulder.

"Chica..." The rabbit said dreamily. Then, he leaned up and kissed Foxy on the snout. The fox's eyes widened and he pushed the rabbit away from him.

"I be not Chica, ye idiot!" Foxy shouts, slamming the blunt end of his hook into Bonnie's face multiple times. Shaking, the crimson fox stands and opens both doors before returning to the dining area, dragging Bonnie behind him.

"I see you did your next dare already." Leo said.

"What?" Foxy asked, confused.

"You had to beat up Bonnie." Leo said, snapping his fingers. "And now he has a rifle with three shots for whatever he wants." Bonnie stands up and looks at the rifle.

"Well, the first two shots are a given, considering our rivalry." Bonnie then shoots Foxy in the stomach, making the fox double over. Then the bunny finishes him with a shot to the head. "And now to cleanse my mouth of what just transpired..." Bonnie put the rifle in his mouth and fired, blowing his brains everywhere. Chica gasped.

"Well... That escalated quickly." Leo said, bringing the two back and getting rid of the rifle. "Chica, follow me to the kitchen."

"Why?" She asked.

"Just do what I tell you to." He replies. The two walk into the kitchen, and discuss Chica's dare. "You have to bake a pizza."

"That's not too hard." Chica said.

"Well, you need to hide knives under the cheese." Leo said. "It's a part of the next dare."

"Okay..." Chica said slowly. "But first, get out of my kitchen. You can't cook to save your life."

* * *

Nearly half an hour later, Chica emerges from the kitchen with a large meat lovers pizza. She sets it down on the table and heads back to her spot on the stage.

"Next, Mangle must eat the pizza." Chica gasps, raising a wing to her beak.

"That doesn't seem too bad." Mangle states. "In fact, I love meat lovers!" With that, she takes a slice and throws it into her maw. As she starts to chew, she notices that it's harder than usual. Regardless, she keeps chewing until the hidden knife gets stuck in-between two of her fangs and starts to cut through her gums.

"That looks like it hurts." Leo said, eating popcorn. He takes another bite, and gets a kernel stuck in-between his teeth. "Well crap..."

Mangle screams as she tries to pull the knife out, only succeeding in making the damage worse. With one final pull, she finally removes the knife, accidentally slashing up some of her maw during the removal.

"Heal her!" Foxy shouts, pointing his hook at Leo.

"Sorry, not yet." He answered, putting his claws in his mouth. "Stupid kernel... Next dare! Bri has three minutes to shoot somebody with this machine gun!"

"Where is Bri?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh..." Leo snaps his fingers and Bri is transported back into the Pizzeria, wearing a nurse uniform.

"Hi everyone!" She says, quickly hiding the stethoscope she had around her neck from the others.

"Do you know your dare?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, I checked it on the way here." Bri collects the machine gun from Leo, and immediately turns to Mangle. "What happened to your maw?"

"Knife in the pizza." Chica answered for her. "Last dare."

"Okay." She lifts the gun and shoots a few rounds at Mangle. The two females fall as the machine gun starts to fire into the ceiling. "This is harder than I expected!" Bri shouted.

"That's what-" Leo slapped Shaf, cutting the bear off.

"That dare's over." He growled. "Let go of the trigger, Bri." The teenager does so and the machine gun stops.

"It knocked me flat on my back!" She complained. "How much kick does that thing have?"

"No idea, but your time is up." Leo snaps his fingers and Bri is unarmed. "Next, Justin gets an Iron Man suit made out of Adamantium."

"Sweet!" Justin says. "Can it fly?!"

"No, but it will protect you." Justin nods, and is surrounded by a bright white light. When it fades, Justin is encased in a red and blue colored version of the Iron Spider suit.

"Yes." He said. "But... How do I move?! This stuff is heavy!"

"You'll figure it out." Leo reassured, slightly jealous. "Next, everyone gets a gun with a single bullet. Shoot whoever you want."

All of the previously animatronic anthros pointed their guns to either Scott or Fritz, who pointed their guns at Marian and Justin respectfully. Justin took aim at Fritz, Marian pointed the gun at herself, Bri pointed at Mangle, Hypes aimed at Leo, Noel aimed at Hypes, the two guests aimed at each other, and Death just sighed. Superboy snapped his gun in two.

"Um... There are too many to choose from!" Mike complained.

"Not for me." Jeremy said, aiming at Mangle. Mike sighed and aimed at Freddy.

"Daddy?" Percy asked his father while Garrus aimed at Spring. "Do we have to do this?"

"Yes, son." Scott said. "Just aim at that purple creep over there."

"Fritz?" Percy asked.

"No!" Scott facepalmed. "The rabbit!"

"Okay..." Percy nervously aimed at Bonnie.

Once everyone aimed, they all fired at once. The only survivors were Death, Superboy, Justin, Mike, Jeremy, Noel, Bri, Chica, Foxy, Bon, Fred, Chi, BB, JJ, Garrus, Percy, Shab, Shaf, Goldie, Puppet, and Amanda.

"Um... The only people who could fix this died." Amanda said. "What do we do?!"

"You forget that I gave him those powers." Death said, snapping his fingers. All of the victims stand up wearily.

"Next..." Leo said. "Bon and Fred have to cuddle."

"Thank goodness that it isn't something bad!" Bon said, excited. The bear and bunny began to cuddle up together. It was such a cute sight, that Leo couldn't hold in his inner fangirl. He exploded into red hearts that spelled out 'White Satan.'

"Again?!" Amanda shouted. "Roxy! Why did he die by your torture?!"

"If it was my torture," Roxy said, "the hearts would say Black Satan. That obviously says White Satan."

"Then how?!" Amanda growled and kicked the wall in frustration.

"I know why he died!" Hypes said. "Toy Fronnie is his one true pair! Plus, his nickname was White Satan in High School. He killed himself by shipping."

"For once," Roxy growled, snapping her fingers for Leo, "I agree with you."

"Next!" Leo says. "I must fight-" His jaw drops. "No. I refuse!" Leo spins the Wheel of Misfortune and it lands on Noel.

"No!" Noel screamed. "Daddy, do the dare! I won't kill you!"

"But..." Leo cried. "My dare is to fight you, baby."

"So you're at an impasse." Death said. "One of you will have to kill the other, or else the balance will be upset."

"It's okay, baby." Leo said. "I'd never hurt you. I'll be alright. Just do it, or we'll both die."

"I can't, Daddy!" She yelled, crying. "Not a-"

"Shush now, my baby." Leo said softly, putting a finger on her lips. "It'll be alright."

"Time's up." Death said. He spun the Wheel of Misfortune and it landed on...

"Oh come on!" Amanda shouted. "There's no way I'd hurt either of them!"

"Not any more than you already have, you mean..." Noel hissed.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Nothing, Daddy." Noel looked away from her father, feeling ashamed. "It's nothing..."

Death spins the Wheel of Misfortune one more time. It lands on the poison torture of Duke's.

"Now we're getting somewhere..." Death said.

"Drink these." Duke says, handing the two lions and cat a vial of poison each.

"To family!" Leo shouts, chugging the poison.

"To family..." Noel and Amanda say slowly before also drinking the poison. Soon, all three start to choke and turn a sickly shade of green before they all keeled over.

"If only he knew..." Roxy said ominously, shaking her head. She snapped her fingers and revived the family.

"Next..." Leo said, not so excited anymore. "Noel must... Act like she really acts? What?"

"Whoever dared that..." Noel growled. "You're evil! I thought I could at least have Daddy to accept me, but I guess that was too much to ask!"

"Noel?" Leo asked, scared. The cat sighed.

"Dad, don't judge me for what I'm about to say." She said. "I try to act better for you, but it doesn't change who I am."

"BB, JJ, and Percy should leave." Roxy said, already knowing this outburst would be worse than the last. Once the three children left, the cat started her rant.

"Mom, you're a slut." She started. "Shab, you're a man-whore. Freddy, you're a wuss. Jeremy, fuck you. Uncle Andy, fuck you to the deepest, darkest corner of Hell. Foxy-Loxy, call me later and I'll give you a good time..." She kept giving her opinion to every person in the room. Very quickly, Leo stopped working. Marian tried to save him with Diet Coke, but he was too far gone.

"I'll be taking over as emergency host." Roxy announced, bringing the kids back in when Noel was done. "Next, Noel must tell her parents her theme song."

"Haven't you done enough, dare person?!" Noel growled. "Daddy, Mom, Shab. Get over here!" Leo made his way over with Freddy's help while the other two nervously approached.

"Why is he here?" Leo asked with a shaky voice, pointing at Shab.

"I just wanted an outside opinion." Noel said, glaring at Amanda. "My song is "Monster" by Skillet."

"I'd believe it." Shab said.

"What?" Amanda asked.

"That song?!" Leo asked, his eyes wide. The lion shook with fear.

"Yes..." Noel began to cry. "I hope you're happy out there!"

"Now, Leo and Amanda must listen to the song on repeat for two hours." Noel started to sob.

"WHAT DID I DO TO YOU?!" She cried. "I TRIED SO HARD TO GET HIM TO LIKE ME, AND YOU'RE THROWING EVERYTHING AWAY!"

Roxy handed the two lions headphones, and they put them on. Leo listened, already knowing the song. He put his head in his paws and sighed. Amanda listened intently, flinching when she heard the lyrics. She didn't want them to apply to her daughter.

"While they do that, let's move on." Roxy said. "Noel, escort Hypes to the gates of Hell."

"Maybe you aren't entirely useless..." She growled. "Come on, Uncle Andy. We have some work to do."

"Once you're there, you have to say for ten hours, Hypes." Roxy smiled. "Have fun!"

"The only fate crueler than this show," Hypes growls while being dragged away, "and it goes to me. Typical."

* * *

With help from Roxy, Noel finds herself in the Catacombs at Paris, France. She drags Hypes through a series of tunnels before coming upon a hole with a Latin inscription. She pushes Hypes into the hole.

"As above, so below." Noel translates and sighs. "Well, if that means that the normal world is Hell too, then I'd have to agree." Afterwards, she returned to the Pizzeria.

* * *

"Finally, Percy must hang from the chandelier." Roxy said.

"But... We don't have a-" Roxy snaps her fingers and a chandelier appears in the middle of the room. "Never mind." Percy climbs on top of the chandelier and starts to swing from it. Soon, the chandelier falls because it couldn't support his weight, and Spring was crushed.

"Well, that's all for now!" Roxy announced, reviving Spring. "See you next time!"

"I'm out of here." Superboy says. "My time is up."

"You're not getting paid since I didn't hire you." Scott said.

"You've got to be-" Superboy began.

"Bye!" Roxy shouted, snapping her fingers to remove Superboy.

* * *

"Foxy-Loxy?" Noel asks, crying. "Are you there?"

"What be it, lass?" Foxy asked with a yawn.

"Can I sleep in here tonight?" Noel asked. "I think Daddy's scared of me."

"Sure, lass." Foxy agreed. "Just no hardyharhar business!"

"Okay..." Noel sighs and climbs into the bed with Foxy. She snuggles up to the fox before falling asleep.

"G'nightfall, lass." Foxy says, rubbing her head. Soon, he himself falls asleep with Noel in his arms.

" _No matter what_..." Noel thinks. " _He will be mine_. _I don't care if he is with that damn vixen. He. Will. Be. Mine_!"


	12. Risen Nightmares

**Chapter Twelve: "Risen Nightmares"**

"Everything I knew was a lie..." Leo calmly says as he puts down the tablet. It shows a minigame from the new game. Everyone watches in horror as the scene plays out.

"Wow..." Mangle says. "And I thought I was brutal..."

"I..." Goldie says, holding a paw to his snout. "I think I'm going to be sick..."

"Be careful what ye brin' up, bear..." Foxy growls, clutching his stomach.

"Hey!" Goldie shouts, offended. "At least I'm not the one who-"

"Calm down." Leo says, standing. "We need to begin the dares."

"Aren't you going to introduce us, first?" A demonic voice asks from the door. Leo turns to see seven nightmarish animatronics staring at him. The lion promptly faints.

"Just tell them yourself, Fredbear." The short rabbit says to the golden bear. "Save us some time, huh?"

"If I must..." Fredbear growls. "Hello, Fazbears. We are the Nightmares. There's me, Fredbear, Paul the midget-"

"Hey!" Paul shouts. Fredbear scoffs and continues on.

"Ned, Nixon, Night, Nika, and Natane." Fredbear finishes.

"A pleasure, I'm sure." Ned says, tipping his hat. Three cubs emerge from the bear's chest, and start scurrying around at an alarmingly fast pace.

"Hi-ho, matey!" Nixon shouts, chuckling to himself.

"Got anything to eat?" Nika asks. "Cup's getting hungry."

"That stupid cake will be fine..." Natane growls. "Name's Natane, don't wear it out."

"Hey, Garrus." Night chuckles.

"Stay away from me." Garrus says, clenching his hand into a fist.

"Who's the kid?" Duke asks from the ceiling, pointing to someone the others couldn't see.

"Well, he was going to be a surprise..." Fredbear growled. "But you had to ruin it..." Then, the Nightmares separate, revealing a child with brown, curly hair and dark oak eyes. The boy wears a black shirt with white stripes, blue shorts, and brown shoes.

"Bernard?" Scott asks in disbelief. "I thought you were dead..."

"Daddy." Bernard whispers. Then, he runs up to his father and engulfs him in a hug. "I missed you, Daddy."

"I missed you too..." At that point, both of them were crying. Everyone watched the heartwarming scene, feeling sympathetic for Scott for the first time ever.

"Hey, bro." Percy says, putting his hand on Bernard's shoulder. In response, the boy's eyes widened and he stepped back, screaming. Fredbear began to growl as he brought Bernard into a protective hug.

"Stay away from him." Fredbear growled. "I'm only warning you once."

"But-" Percy began to protest, but Fredbear let out a heart-stopping roar. Percy backed up, his hands in the air.

"Now, we can begin the dares." Noel said, helping her father stand up.

"Okay..." Leo said, his voice weak. He snapped his fingers, making all of the new contestants anthros. "First, the Death Wheel."

"I'll get it." Amanda says, spinning the wheel. It lands on Nixon.

"And now for the method..." Leo says as he spins the Wheel of Misfortune. It lands on none other than Noel, much to his displeasure.

"Before we do this," Noel says, approaching Nixon, "I just want you to know that you're a cheap knock off of my Foxy-Loxy!"

"Why ye!" Nixon growls and slaps the cat across the face. There is a collective gasp as Noel stares at Nixon, her eyes glowing a dark purple.

" **Venite ad me, umbrarum comprehendi videtur**." Noel calls out, summoning a knife into her paws. As she creates a small slit in her wrist, she continues to chant. " **Obligamus effundatur sanguis meus in conspectu meo, ut adhuc vivere**."

From all around the room, skeletal hands erupted from the floor. Many backed away in terror as beings of pure shadow emerged, ready to serve their mistress. At once, the shadowy army advanced on Nixon, pinning him to the floor. Noel chuckled as the fox screamed for help. She knelt down in front of him, and looked him straight in the eye.  
" **Absterge ingrediar civitatem animae**!" She shouts, a wicked smile flashing across her face. She put on claw to Nixon's forehead, who started to howl in sheer agony. Miniature wildfires spread out across Nixon's fur. The fox tries to escape the grasp of the shadowy skeletons, but he can barely even move. With one final screech, Nixon is completely consumed by the fire. As the ash and soot clears away, Noel falls to her knees.

"No-No?" Leo asks. He puts a shaky paw on her shoulder, and she begins to weep.

"I'm a monster..." She chokes out, swallowing her own salty tears.

"Don't say that..." Leo tells her, wiping the tears away. "You're not a monster, baby girl..."

"But I am..." She says, sniffling. "I'm... I'm a witch!"

"I don't care." Leo says. "You're still my daughter. No matter what, I'll always love you, No-No."

"But-" Noel begins, but she stops herself. "You won't understand. You never will..."

"Come here." Leo says as he brings his daughter into a hug. He holds her while she cries, and comforts her as best he can. A few minutes later, Noel takes a shaky breath.

"Let's just forget that happened..." She says. Leo nods.

"Next, the Shipping Wheel." The lion spins it, and the wheel lands on Freddy x Mangle, or Frangle.

"No." Mangle says, putting a paw on Foxy's shoulder. "I'm already taken!"

"And I don't swing that way." Freddy says, blushing as his ears start to burn a vibrant pink.

"If you can resist the wheel's effects, you don't have to do anything." Leo says. "But the wheel can be hard to resist, so this could go anywhere."

"Isn't that the truth?" Bon asks. In Bon's arms was...

"Since when did you have a baby?" Leo asks, startled.

"Ever since I went to that one chatroom." Bon explains. "This little guy has four sisters, and two brothers too."

"And the other parent is...?" Leo asks, looking at Fred.

"Electrica the werecat." Bon answers, looking away. Fred refuses to meet anyone's eyes.

"I see..." Leo says. "Does anyone else who went to the chatroom have mind-blowing news?"

"I be gettin' married to a pregnant pony." Nixon reveals, showing everyone his ring.

"I locked everybody in a haunted school building and forced them to hunt down Shab." Noel says, looking down at her feet in shame.

"I died multiple times because I didn't want Bon to leave me, then they erased my memory and tricked me into believing I was Bon's brother..." Fred says, crying silently.

"I died for punching Nixon in the face because he assaulted Chica." Bonnie says, growling.

"I saw one of Jason's sisters being born." JJ says quietly, shivering.

"Jason?" Leo asks.

"This guy." Bon says, rocking the baby to sleep.

"I became a plushie." Roxy says, transforming into a Bonnie plushie. JJ instantly picks her up and starts to hold her tightly.

"I was brainwashed into doing this." Shab said, also holding a baby. "Please kill it. I have no use for it."

"I am now a super-villain." Paul said, holding up two pistols with a smirk on his face. "Attacking orphanages with the help of cannibal chickens since 2015!"

"You know what? Let's have all of that stay in the chatroom..." Leo snaps his fingers and everything that happened in the chatroom suddenly vanished from their dimension.

"Jason..." Bon says, holding the air where the baby used to be.

"That's in the past, Bon..." Fred said. "I understand if you don't want to be with me... But at least have the decency to tell me, rather than having a secret affair..."

"Fred..." Bon says, crying. "It wasn't romantic! Not at first! We were just really good friends... And she offered me a dance. I took it and one thing lead to another..."

"Just stop..." Fred says, holding up his paw. "I don't need your petty excuses... I'll be in the back if you need me..." With that, Fred heads through a door, and slams it shut.

"The OTP has been broken." Leo calmly states. Then, he slaps himself. "And this isn't a nightmare..."

"It could be worse..." Noel said.

"Yeah, but this is sad news." Justin says. "The OTP is a sacred piece of shipping, and should not be disturbed..." Marian stared at Justin, confused.

"Are you drunk?" She asks, putting a hand on her hips.

"Blame the jellybeans." Justin says before chewing one. "When your Aunt suddenly buys you like a million Jelly Bellies, you eat them. Unless they're the kind that has puke and skunk spray."

"Yeah, you leave those ones for me!" Hypes shouts, licking his lips. Leo stared at him.

"You honestly and truly disgust me..." He says, crinkling his nose. "First dare, Noel has three minutes to shoot whoever she wants with this machine gun."

"Wait... Didn't Bri get that last time?" Noel asks, picking up the gun.

"Yep." Leo states. "This dare is actually from the same anonymous person."

"Alright." Noel sighs, pointing the gun straight at Shab. Without a second thought, she pulled the trigger. Once the rabbit lay dead, she trained her sight on Amanda, and unloaded what was left of the clip. Then, she walked over to Hypes and bashed his face in with the butt of the gun.

"Time's up." Leo says, taking away the gun and reviving the three deceased. "Next, me and Amanda have to forget everything that Noel has done since yesterday."

"Really?!" Noel asks, gasping. "Whoever you are... Thank you for doing this..."

"No-No, what you did doesn't change the fact that I love you." Leo says, putting a paw on her shoulder. "You're my daughter, and I'll always support you. No matter what."

"About that..." Shab says, smirking. He whispers something in Leo's ear, and the lion's eyes widen.

"H-how c-could you?!" Leo asked Amanda, tears brimming his eyes.

"Time for the dare." Roxy says urgently, snapping her fingers to erase the memory of the two lions. Instantly, Leo seems to be in a much better mood.

"Next dare!" Leo says happily. "Shab has to hug Noel!"

"Really?" Shab asks, disgusted. He quickly hugs Noel, who starts to growl. He quickly ends the hug, and backs up a few feet.

"The next dare is a long one." Leo says, smiling. "Garrus, Mike, and Jeremy must switch jobs. You each will have to survive one night. Good luck!"

* * *

Garrus found himself in Mike's office. He quickly steadied himself and checked the cameras. Everyone was already gone...

But Garrus wasn't scared. He knew that none of them would kill him. In fact, to prove it, he got up and walked to the dining area, where all of the animatronics were waiting for him.

"Hello, Garrus." Freddy said, sitting down at one of the tables. Garrus took the seat opposite of the bear.

"Hello, Freddy." He said.

"Would you like a pizza, Garrus?" Freddy asked. "Chica just finished baking one."

"Yes, thank you." Garrus says as the chicken puts a plate in front of him. He chews on the pizza slowly, eyeing the animatronics.

"Is something wrong?" Freddy asks, calmly fiddling with his bow tie.

"No..." Garrus lied. "Everything's fine..."

"He's probably just not used to seein' us all in once piece." Foxy reasoned before looking down at his tattered suit. "Or most 'o us anyway..."

"Wait... Shouldn't Leo's magic be working on you right now?" The curious night guard asked.

"Afraid not, Garrus." Freddy sighed. "How he set this up is... Complicated. More or less, he put you in the game."

"What?!" The man's eyes widened and he stood up, not believing what he'd just heard.

"Just be glad that you have the right connections." Bonnie said, putting his guitar to the side. "If you weren't who you are, you'd be going through Mike's worst nightmares right now."

"Speaking of Mr. Schmidt," Freddy interrupted, "he should be dealing with Jeremy's night. I wonder how he'll do..."

* * *

Mike was not ready for Freddy. The music box was almost used up, BB and Bon were in the vents, and Chica was standing in front of him, seemingly staring straight into his soul.

When she left, the guard put the mask away and started winding the box. Then, he quickly put it back on when he was done with the winding. Rinse and repeat, rinse and repeat...

Mike took a quick second to shine the light at Foxy, only to see Freddy in the fox's stead. Growling, Mike pulled up the tablet and wound the box to full before putting the mask back on. There, reaching out a hand to grab him, was Lord Fazfuck himself. He stared at the bear, who decided to take his sweet time in leaving. When the pompous ass finally decided to leave, Mike had to quickly check the vents, lest someone was to sneak in on him as he wound the box.

Of course, BB's face stared back at Mike when he checked the lights of the left vent. Sighing, Mike was about to put the mask on, when an alarm started to sound from the tablet.

"Shit!" Mike swore as he started rewinding the box's melody. When he put the tablet down, a familiar childish animatronic stood just by the main hallway.

"You really shouldn't swear, Mr. Mike." BB chided. "It's rude."

"Fuck this shit, I'm out!" Mike screamed as he got up from his chair, and ran down the hallway. He was already doomed, so why not make a run for it?

Unfortunately for Mr. Schmidt, he unknowingly ran straight into Freddy, who had been waiting for the guard.

"Game over, Mr. Schmidt." Freddy growled as he dragged the guard into the parts and services room.

* * *

Jeremy was confident. He'd faced far worse than just a single animatronic before! And now that he could seal the vents, there was almost nothing to stop him!

Little did he know that he was facing more than just a homicidal robot...

Jeremy was doing a good job of keeping Spring stuck in camera ten, the vent in that area preemptively shut. The mischievous rabbit had escaped a few times, but the old guard had always been able to lure him back.

Just after he had lured the rabbit back in the corner, he noticed that his audio stopped working. Jeremy quickly brought up the maintenance panel and rebooted the audio before returning to camera ten, seeing an all too familiar face as he brought up the monitor.

With a snap, the monitor was thrown from Jeremy's grip ass BB lurched and screeched at him. The old guard fell to the floor, screaming. BB had never been that scary back in his day...

Quickly recovering, Jeremy swept through the cameras, seeing Spring was still where the guard had left him. Puzzled, Jeremy kept Spring trapped in that camera... Only for Spring to disappear completely from all of the cameras.

"What?!" Jeremy shouted, clicking furiously. That's when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"You really didn't realize that was a fake me?" Spring asked, agitated. "And here I thought I'd actually have fun tonight..."

"Fake you?!" Jeremy screamed. "What?!"

"Hallucinations." Spring smirked. "Well, looks like the kid beat you both. Have to admit, I'm proud. Even if he got the advantage of not being hunted..."

"Um..." Thinking quickly, Jeremy brought up the tablet, and purposely triggered the Phantom Mangle hallucination. While Spring held his ears in pain at the unearthly screeching, Jeremy calmly walked out of the office, and out the exit.

* * *

"And time." Leo says as he brings the three guards back.

"Easy." Garrus said, lounging out on a chair.

"Confusing." Jeremy decided, crossing his arms. Mike had nothing to say, because he was dead.

"Time for the next dare!" Leo shouts, bringing Mike back to life. "Foxy must drink this pink liquid!"

"What be 'tis pink liquid?" Foxy asks, examining the bottle.

"Absolutely nothing that you have to worry about." Leo smirks, nudging Noel.

"What?" Noel asks, staring innocently at her father.

"You'll see..." He said, flashing her a grin.

"Okay..." Foxy says, chugging down the bottle. Instantly, his ears start to burn a vibrant pink.

"Love potions, everyone." Leo explains. "More powerful than the Shipping Wheel, and can NOT be fought!"

"Who's he in love with?" Roxy innocently asked, giggling.

"None other than his biggest fan." Leo said, nudging Noel forward. The cat's face was blank for a minute, but it soon fell away for a grin.

"Really?!" She asked, excited.

"Yep." Leo nodded, showing her the dare to further encourage her.

"Thank you!" She screamed out to whoever the anonymous person was that did this. Then, she ran up to Foxy and started kissing him.

"Lass..." Foxy said, kissing back. Mangle watched awkwardly.

"How long does this last, dear?" She asked Leo.

"For the rest of the day." He answered, reading the next few dares.

"Are you sure it can't be fought?" She asked hopefully.

"Positive." He answered back.

"What if I made him jealous?" Mangle asked, desperate to stop what was happening before her eyes.

"I don't know." Leo shrugged. "I would tell you to ask the darer, but I'm not allowed to give out their name."

"Fine..." Mangle sighed before walking over to the two. "Foxy, honey... What are you doing? Think of all we've been through! You can fight it! I know it!"

"Please, don't spoil this for me, Mangle..." Noel pleaded before returning her attention to Foxy.

"Foxy! Please!" Mangle plead. "How would you feel if I was doing this to someone else?" Foxy couldn't seem to hear her.

"Mangle..." Leo said. "It's only for today... Remember, he's not in control..."

"Shut up!" Mangle snarled, sending him a glare. "Okay... How would you like it if I did this?!" Mangle shouted, pulling Freddy in for a passionate kiss that made both of them want to crawl into a hole and die. Foxy looked up for a minute, shrugged, and returned his attention back to the cat.

"Mangle, there's nothing you can do." Leo said. "Tomorrow, it'll be like this never happened."

"But it did happen!" Mangle shouted. "It is happening!"

"There's nothing we can do." Leo said. Mangle sighed.

"Can you two at least go get a room?" She asked distastefully. "I don't want to see this anymore." Noel shrugged and started to lead Foxy away, giggling.

"And you're not at all concerned about what they may do?" Amanda asked.

"I am concerned." Leo promised. "But we all know this would never happen otherwise, so I'm going to let my baby girl have her moment."

"You're like the opposite of the stereotypical father." Chica says, shaking her head.

"Well, have you ever met a father who is also a robot possessed by a mechanic who was killed by one of his coworkers?" Leo asked. "Do I even need to add that I'm also a pirate?"

"Point taken, but a father is a father." Chica shrugged.

"Moving on, Bonnie must now kill Chica." Leo said.

"No." Bonnie said, spinning the Wheel of Misfortune. It lands on Roxy's torture.

"Let's do this!" She says, bringing up the Internet on her Kindle. But unexpectedly, Leo speaks up.

"I want to help with this one." Leo says. "I found a terrible picture of the ship Bonnie himself most fear..."

"Oh please no." Bonnie says, shivering.

"Here." Leo says, taking the Kindle and bringing up Tumblr. He then shows Bonnie what he brought up, who looks at it in disgust.

"Is that milk on my lips?" He asks.

"Oh wait I forgot to scroll down." Leo says, scrolling down to a different post. Bonnie's eyes widen, and he immediately covers his eyes.

"No!" He shouts, running away. Leo quickly closes the browser as Bonnie runs into the closet to hide.

"Even if he didn't die, I think that's enough torture." He said, handing the Kindle back to Roxy.

"What did you show him?" She asks, already knowing it was something bad.

"Fronnie." Leo answered. "Really detailed Fronnie."

"And why were you looking that up?" Roxy questioned.

"Hey, it was drawn by an artist I like." Leo said. "She drew me. I watched her on Deviantart. I saw that. I died. End of story."

"Sure." Roxy said, rolling her eyes.

"Am I sensing the backup OTP?" Justin asks, his eyes crossed.

"Yes." Leo answers. "The backup OTP lives on through fanart."

"Yes." Justin says, passing out from the amount of jellybeans he had consumed.

"Next," Leo said, eager to change the subject, "Freddy must be swag."

"No." The bear said, casting a harsh glance at the lion.

"What?" Leo asked, surprised. "But... This is an easy one, Freddy!"

"I don't care." He said, straightening his bow tie. "I've been through enough. This show has cost me my dignity, and my pride... In the chatroom, people viewed me as a king... A tyrant that causes the very problems I have to face every single day... I'm done..."

"Freddy, please." Leo said, but the bear was already walking away. "Roxy, emergency powers. I need to talk to him." With that, Leo followed Freddy into the office.

"Next," Roxy said, "Hypes has to endure the ear torture."

"Pass me the headphones." Hypes said glumly from the corner. Roxy threw it to him, and he put them on, ready to endure a day of endless screaming in his ears.

"Chica must now do three front-flips." Roxy said.

"I'm not exactly a gymnast..." Chica said. "But I'll try." The chicken climbs up on the tables for more room to do the flips, and successfully lands three flips, although not on her first try. In fact, she had more failures than successes.

"Shaf..." Roxy says, smiling evilly. "You must have a temper tantrum... And insist that Shab is your mum."

"What?!" Shaf asked, blushing. Shab scoffed.

"Really? Just who do these people think they are?!" Shab asks, shaking his head.

"Get a hold of yourself, Shaf." The bear said, breathing deeply. "You can do this... You can... Do this..."

"Come on, Shaf." Roxy said, tapping her foot. "Time's wasting..."

"Mom..." Shaf said, gulping and blushing. "Can we go out to eat tonight?"

"No." Shab said, his face emotionless.

"But Mom," Shaf complained, "I'm tired of pizza! I'll get all fat and won't be able to run around!"

"You're already fat." Shab replied, not caring at all.

"But Mom!" Shaf screams. "All we've been eating for years is pizza! I want something else!"

"I'm not your mother!" Shab hissed, finally fed up. "But if you want to act like a child, I'll treat you like one! You've been a naughty boy! And you know what happens to naughty children..." Shab says, cracking his knuckles. Shaf gulped.

"On second thought, I'll be going." Shaf said. "Bye!" With that, the bear started to run towards the exit.

"Get back here!" Shab hissed, chasing after him. At this point, the room was roaring with laughter as the two shadows played a lethal game of tag. In the end, Shab caught Shaf and gave everyone a demonstration on how to treat 'misbehaving brats.'

"Next," Roxy said, wiping a tear of joy from her eye, "Puppet and Goldie have to go to Niagara Falls, and ride a barrel over it with no magic."

"Regular people do that all the time." Puppet says. "This'll be easy."

"If you say so." Roxy says, snapping her fingers.

* * *

Suddenly, everyone found themselves on the observation deck at Niagara Falls. Well, almost everyone... While Bonnie had now rejoined the group; Freddy, Fred, and Leo were nowhere to be seen, much to Roxy's confusion.

"Ah... Niagara Falls." Justin said. "I remember going on the _Maid of the Mist_... It's amazing here."

"Well, Puppet and Goldie are going to have a much closer encounter with the falls than that boat." Roxy said, holding a barrel.

"I say we throw them off from Terrapin Point!" Justin exclaimed. "It might be enough to send them barrel-riding all the way to Canada!"

"But... We don't have passports." Goldie said. "Don't you need a passport to go into Canada?"

"I didn't." Justin said, shrugging.

"Well, let's go." Roxy says, following Justin to Terrapin Point. Once there, Puppet and Goldie climbed into the barrel, and were thrown into the Niagara River.

During the entire fiasco, Puppet and Goldie held onto each other, both scared. Neither knew just if they would make it... Odds are, they wouldn't. There were only a handful of people who tried, and most of them died, lost limbs, or bought faulty parachutes. Rest in peace, Robert Overcracker.

Countless minutes of terror later, the barrel went over the falls, and plunged into the icy waters below...

* * *

"Does anyone see them?!" Justin asked the concerned crowd aboard the _Maid of the Mist_. There was a murmuring in the crowd before someone shouted that they saw something. The boat lurched as hundreds of figures in blue ponchos ran to the other side of the boat. There, in the water, was the barrel.

"Somebody get the pole!" Bri shouted over the roar of the falls. Seconds later, she was handed a pole with a hook on the end, which she used to get a grip on the barrel, and bring it onto the boat.

Moments later, Puppet and Goldie spilled out of the barrel. They were battered and bruised, but alive.

"That was something else." Goldie said. "Terrifying... Yet thrilling."

"And illegal." A woman in the crowd said. "Didn't you know it's a $5,000 fine for jumping off the falls in a barrel without a license?"

With that, Roxy brought everyone back to the pizzeria.

* * *

"Where were you guys?" Leo asked once everyone settled down.

"Niagara Falls." Roxy answered. "How's Freddy doing?"

"Fine." Leo replied. "We had a talk. He's staying, but he won't do the dare from earlier. I already had him go through the punishment."

"Where is he now?" Roxy asked, looking around for the bear.

"Taking a shower." Leo said. "Decided to upgrade the restrooms while you were gone. Apparently, some of us haven't taken a bath in years. Disgusting."

"Well, do you want to take over?" Roxy asked, holding out the tablet. Leo took it without hesitation.

"Bon must now join the Fellowship of the Ring, and show them how easy it could have been to destroy the Ring." Leo says, snapping his fingers.

* * *

 **WARNING: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR LORD OF THE RINGS**

Bon found himself in the city of Rivendell, on Middle Earth. From what he could see, there were a bunch of people arguing in front of him over a topic that was lost in the babble of the crowd.

"I will take it!" A hobbit shouted to the crowd, making them stop almost instantly. "I will take the Ring to Mordor... Though... I do not know the way..."

"I will help you bare this burden, Frodo Baggins." An elderly man with a large stick said, putting his hand on Frodo's shoulder. "As long as it is yours to bare..."

"By my life or death, if I can protect you, I will." Another man says, going to kneel beside Frodo. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." An elf says.

"And my axe." A dwarf adds in. Both go to stand beside Frodo.

"You carry the fate of us all, little one." Another man says, walking up to the hobbit. "If this is truly the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

"This is touching and all..." Bon says, clapping as he steps out of the shadows. "But... It's a bad plan. I'm pretty sure you're going to die, Gondor man."

"Who are you?!" Frodo asks, startled by Bon's sudden appearance. "How did you get in here?!"

"My name is Bon, and I just got here." Bon explains. "Now let's get down to business. I know Mr. Wizard over here can call in some favors from a bunch of giant eagles. My solution is to ride on those eagles instead of traveling on foot, get to the mountain in a much shorter time, and throw the Ring in during a fly-by."

"Gandalf? Is this true?" Frodo asks while everyone turns to the wizard.

"Well, if anyone has a moth, I'll contact them." The wizard says. "But without a moth messenger, there will be no eagles to travel with."

"Just go look for a moth, and follow my plan." Bon says. "Until then, I'm out of here." Bon then walks away, and finds himself back in the Pizzeria.

* * *

"I'm surprised they never just thought of that themselves." Justin confessed, eating more jellybeans.

"Yeah. Gandalf is supposed to be wise." Leo says, face-palming. "Next, we need Fred."

"I'll go get him." Bon volunteers, heading towards the door that Fred went through. When he opens the door, however, what he sees makes him quietly close the door, crying.

"What is it?" Leo asks, opening the door. Instantly, he starts to blush, and his nose starts bleeding. He quickly shuts the door, and turns to Bon. "Well... You know him the best, so what do you think his theme song would be?"

" "Welcome to the Family" by Avenged Sevenfold..." Bon answers, still crying. "I'm... I'm gonna go..." With that, the blue rabbit ran off, leaving a trail of tears behind him.

"Finally, Percy must jump on this trampoline..." Leo says, making a trampoline appear.

"Why are all my dares like this?" Percy questions, climbing onto the trampoline. Little did he know, this trampoline was modified to break when exposed to a small amount of force. After jumping once, Percy fell through the floor of the trampoline, which collapsed on top of him.

"Until tomorrow!" Leo said, wiping up the blood from his nose. "Don't forget to leave a dare!"

* * *

"When are you going to tell them?" Shab questioned Noel, who was still cleaning up from her date with Foxy.

"Never. Our connection must remain a secret." Noel says, cleaning some of her sheets.

"Not about that." Shab chuckled. "About the Nightmares? About Bernard?" Instantly, Noel dropped the sheets she was cleaning.

"You know?" She asked, her eyes wide. Shab nodded. "I'll tell them when I feel like it..."

"That was a nice thing you did, bringing them back." Shab said, smirking.

"And that's what sets us apart." Noel growled. "Now get out of here! A girl has to keep some secrets..."


	13. A New Season

**Chapter Thirteen: "A New Season"**

"And we're back!" Leo excitedly shouts. "After a long break, we're now onto what I'll speculate is season two!"

"Wait, we're actually doing this again?" Paul asked. "I've had like three lines in this entire show, and then you drop it, and now it's back on again? Just what are you playing at?"

"I'm not playing anything." Leo said. "Well, I am playing Criminal Case... But that's beside the point! We've disappointed the audience with our gap, and we must recover! First, the Death Wheel!"

And so the lion spun the Death Wheel for the first time in ages. A bit of dust... Okay, a lot of dust fell off of the wheel and covered the contestants. Some began to sneeze, while others ran to the sinks to wash off quickly. Ultimately, the wheel landed on Leo himself.

"I deserve it for being a lazy host." He confessed, spinning the Wheel of Misfortune. This wheel had been polished every day by Hypes, so no dust fell upon anyone this time around. It landed on Roxy's torture, and she floated over to the lion.

"Freo." She said. Quite simply, Leo exploded at the mere mention of the ship. Not even the normal explosion from this torture. He just... Exploded. Once the lion was returned, he went over to the Shipping Wheel.

"And now, for what probably a lot of people have been wanting to return..." Leo said as he spun the wheel. Roxy watched on excitedly, as she'd been one of the ones who couldn't wait for the Shipping Wheel's return. However, the result was the opposite of what she wanted.

"No!" She shouted when the wheel landed on Roxy x Hypes, which has no ship name because it isn't a real ship.

"Oh." Hypes said when he saw this. "Well, I heard that you recently got into some anime... Well, I have all the Japan you could ever want~"

"How do you know that?!" Roxy screamed. "Have you been stalking me?!"

"Oh... Um..." And thus concludes the story of Hypes' second trip to Hell.

"First dare of the new season!" Leo exclaims. "Chica must wear a cupcake suit for the rest of this episode!"

"Wow." Chica says in a monotone. "What an exciting way to start off a new season..."

"Oh trust me, the real fun is going to start with Mangle." Leo said, winking. He then summons the suit for Chica to wear.

"Wait, what's happening to me now?!" Mangle shrieks while Chica puts the ridiculously adorable and slightly humiliating cupcake costume on.

"Mangle... You have to..." Leo says slowly, trying to build suspense. Mangle nervously chews on her nails, scared about what the dare could be. "Read a fanfiction with you in it! And I've already chosen the story you'll read."

And thus, Mangle read _Love that Never Melts Away_ for the first time. When she got to where she started to be an interesting part of the plot, she scoffed.

"Okay, I totally wouldn't try to do that just because my ex was trying to move on." She said, outraged. Noel coughed.

"Yes you would." She said under her breath. Mangle scowled, and continued to read.

"Oh my..." She gasped when she read a part near the ending. "I... I would never wear something like _that_! I don't know who this Mangline person is supposed to represent, but she certainly doesn't represent me!" Once again, Noel coughed.

"I actually think she represents you quite accurately." She said. Mangle growled.

"You want to take this out to the back, huh?!" She threatened. Noel scoffed.

"I could win with my eyes closed." She bragged.

"Oh yeah?! Well-"

"Calm down!" Leo commanded. "Next, all of the original characters have to evacuate, or stay at their own risk."

"But don't you need to be here, Leo?" Amanda asked.

"That's why I'm going to create a barrier to protect all of us." Leo said, snapping his fingers. "Now, for Freddy... Just continue being awesome."

"Alright." Freddy said, just standing there. He gave a thumbs up, and walked over to the edge of the Pizzeria, expecting mass destruction since Leo had to put up a protective barrier.

"Every other Freddy, continue being less awesome than the original Freddy." Leo said. Goldie, Fred, Shab, Fredbear, Ned, and the three cubs who Ned had introduced as Noah, Don, and Trey, all frowned.

"Hey, we're cool!" Ned complained. "You barely know four of us! How do you know we're not cool, huh?"

"Come on, Dad." Trey said, rolling his eyes. "You're not cool now. You just had to go complaining, didn't you?"

"I still think Dad's cool..." Noah said shyly. Trey scoffed.

"Can you both please shut up?" Don said. "I'm pretty sure people aren't interested in our opinions."

"You're right, Don." Leo said. "They really don't care. Next, Chica must jump into a pit of lava and burn to death."

"What?!" Chica and Bonnie both screeched. Duke, who decided not to stay in the barrier, casually pushed Chica into the pit. When Chica was dead, Leo snapped his fingers to bring her back.

"Hey, now your suit's candle is lit." Leo joked, casually pointing out that the cupcake suit was on fire. "Anyways... Every other Chica must also jump into the pit of lava. They just aren't allowed to die."

"How is that even possible?!" Chi shouted. To answer her, Leo snapped his fingers while Duke pushed her and Nika into the pit.

"This actually feels surprisingly nice." Nika said, putting on some sunglasses. "I think I'm gonna stay in here for a little bit."

"Okay..." Leo said. "Bonnie, jump off of a small cliff onto a trampoline."

"Okay..." Bonnie said. "As long as the trampoline doesn't break!" To simulate a small cliff, Bonnie decided to jump off of the roof. When he landed, the trampoline shot him through the window of the Pizzeria, landing him on another trampoline that threw him to the ceiling. When at last he stopped bouncing, Bonnie fell to the floor, exhausted.

"Every other Bonnie, play on that trampoline." Leo said. Bon, Spring, and Shab all climbed onto the trampoline and started to bounce. However, Natane scoffed.

"Do I have to?" He asked. "Trampolines are so lame..."

"Well, since you refuse, there's a special punishment for this dare." Leo revealed.

"What?" Natane asked. In response, Leo snapped his fingers, and had Duke throw Natane into the lava pit.

"How are you enjoying this, Nika?!" Natane shouted, literally hopping around to try to reduce the pain. Nika shrugged.

"Do you realize how long it's been since I've been to a sauna?" She asked. "Forever."

"This isn't a sauna, you idiot!" Natane scolded. Nika shrugged once more.

"Feels like one to me."

"Next, Foxy gets a cake." Leo said, snapping his fingers to give the fox a cake.

"Oh... Thank ye...?" Foxy said, thinking there may or may not be a trick or catch to this gift.

"Every other Foxy, you guys get chocolate." Leo said, giving them all one bar of chocolate each.

"Thanks, darling." Mangle said, taking a bite, which is kind of ironic when you think about it.

"I remember 'tis." Nixon said. "Used to be as bitter as a farewell letter. Jolly thin' barnacle-covered Milton had some sense in him, eh?"

"Sure." Leo said. "Next, the Nightmares must sing "Break My Mind" by DAGames... I'm not allowed to say your name, but anonymous darer, thank you. I love that song! And the other ones we'll be singing this episode too!"

"Wait, won't we get copyrighted?" Freddy asked.

"They're all fan-made songs so... I think we're good." Leo said, getting all of the Nightmares, and Bernard, into position. Paul, Natane, Ned, Noah, Don, Trey, Nixon, and Nika started off with the first verse, circling around Bernard.

" _Welcome, little child, to your darkest fears inside._

 _Come and join the fun, take a journey through the night._

 _Watch the closet doors or else the night consumes you more, taking every piece of innocence that never sees the light..._

 _So, grab your only ammunition, your common sense and torch._

 _The corridors are filled with fright when something's on the porch._

 _How long will you last, through these memories of the past?_

 _Since without a light to shine, the only soul that's left is yours!_

 _Forced down to reckoning, your dreams become the sickening..._

 _You thought you were alone, no they bite you to the bone!_

 _You shout!  
Break, break, break my mind!_

 _Break it 'till the tale unwinds!_

 _Force my thoughts through Hell and back, or leave me alone tonight!_

 _Break, break, break my heart! Break me 'till I fall apart!_

 _This can't be real, this can't be right!  
Now die inside the flames of your fright!_

 _You thought your safest place to breathe was right inside your room..._

 _But once the clock begins to chime, your fate will lead to doom!_

 _You're looking left and right, through the doors you shut so tight._

 _But as long as you're away, they open up to scare you soon!_

 _So, keep an eye on all your toys, cause some don't look the same!_

 _Your chance to act is short enough to turn your mind insane!_

 _The Plushtrap gets impatient from the overwhelmed sensation!_

 _So be sure to keep him on the chair, or time will surely drain!_

 _Forced down to reckoning, your dreams become the sickening..._

 _You thought you were alone, no they bite you to the bone!_

 _You shout!  
Break, break, break my mind!_

 _Break it 'till the tale unwinds!_

 _Force my thoughts through Hell and back, or leave me alone tonight!_

 _Break, break, break my heart! Break me 'till I fall apart!_

 _This can't be real, this can't be right!  
Now die inside the flames of your fright!_"

Fredbear begrudgingly started his part, not completely agreeing with the lyrics.

" _Hey,_ _ **kid**_ _!_

 _Why do you_ _ **moan**_ _?_

 _We can't help but notice that you're_ _ **home**_ _ **alone**_ _!_

 _Your parents, clearly, trust you to be away without a_ _ **phone call**_ _!_

 _That's not, your flashlight is_ _ **limited**_ _, that can't be helpful to keep you_ _ **prohibited**_ _!_

 _Don't be_ _ **scared**_ _, it's not like we_ _ **care**_ _!_

 _Your_ _ **nightmare**_ _is all that we wanted_ _ **prepared**_ _!_

 _On the_ _bed, just don't be_ _ **mislead**_ _. Those toys were just meant to like you to be_ _ **bled**_ _!_

 _The closet,_ _ **whoops**_ _! I wouldn't run over, cause_ _ **Foxy's**_ _inside, and he seems_ _ **out-of-order**_ _!_

 _Oh and look, you know these guys!_ _ **Chica**_ _and_ _ **Bonnie**_ _don't look so_ _ **alive**_ _!_

 _The_ _ **Cupcake**_ _is torn, your_ _ **death**_ _was_ _ **reborn**_ _!_

 _Can you survive 'till the crack of_ _ **dawn**_ _?_ "

" _Watch your back, take a turn to the left and the right._ "

" _There's no_ _ **end**_ _in_ _ **sight**_ _!_

 _Your_ _ **darkest**_ _of_ _ **nights**_ _!_

 _They_ _ **burn**_ _you inside!  
Begin __**night five**_ _!_ "

" _Watch your back, check the halls for your chance to survive._ "

" _The_ _ **shadows enraged**_ _!_

 _Your_ _ **mind's**_ _getting_ _ **phased**_ _!_

 _Your_ _ **life**_ _is no longer_ _ **safe**_ _!"_

And finally, Bernard sang his piece.

" _I am all alone, I'm surrounded by the fears._

 _Haunted with shackles, now they sent me straight to tears._

 _I'm not allowed to cry, cause they told me I would die._

 _Oh no... They're getting near..._

 _Help me..._ "

" _Break, break, break my mind!_

 _Break it 'till the tale unwinds!_

 _Force my thoughts through Hell and back, or leave me alone tonight!_

 _Break, break, break my heart! Break me 'till I fall apart!_

 _This can't be real, this can't be right!  
Now die inside the flames of your fright!_

 _Watch your back, take a turn to the left and the right!_ "

At this point, Night chimed in.

" _ **Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide.**_ "

" _Watch your back, try your best to survive the night!_ "

" _ **Nowhere to run. Try and survive the night.**_ "

" _They're here!_ "

And so the song ended, many wanting an encore.

"Next!" Leo said, clapping. "The Phantoms must sing "Nightmare" by NateWantstoBattle!"

"Um... The Phantoms aren't here..." Freddy pointed out.

"That's why we're using the originals instead." Leo said, placing Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Mangle, BB, and Puppet in position. "Also Foxy, cut the accent for this one."

And so, the next song began with Foxy.

" _Just sleep... Just dream..._

 _Just sleep... Just dream..._

 _In the back of my mind, I've been trying to chase a monster this whole time..._

 _But I couldn't see, the monster was me..._

 _And no one heard our cries..._

 _Now I've run out of tears._

 _The time has come for me to disappear..._

 _Get me out of this mess, and away from this stress..._

 _Set me free so I can rest!_ "

Freddy, Chica, BB, and Puppet took it up from there, singing the chorus.

" _ **We're only kids who lost our way!**_

 _ **But if we wait long enough, we will be saved!**_

 _ **Just sleep! Just dream!**_

 _ **This isn't fair! No, we're not just what we seem!**_

 _ **We want to fly, but our souls are trapped inside!**_

 _ **It's not a game, not to blame. We're forced to hide!**_

 _ **Just sleep! Just dream!**_

 _ **It's only a nightmare, and soon we'll be set free!**_

 _ **And soon we'll be set free!**_ "

Mangle then started her verse.

" _And I've been crying out for help._

 _I know I bite, but I mean well._

 _Can you see my disguise? I'm different inside._

 _Can you break this spell?  
And all the ghosts from before..._

 _They're knocking and they're breaking down your door..._

 _So please set us free. Now you have the key..._

 _Cause I can't take the pain no more!_ "

" _ **We're only kids who lost our way!**_

 _ **But if we wait long enough, we will be saved!**_

 _ **Just sleep! Just dream!**_

 _ **This isn't fair! No, we're not just what we seem!**_

 _ **We want to fly, but our souls are trapped inside!**_

 _ **It's not a game, not to blame. We're forced to hide!**_

 _ **Just sleep! Just dream!**_

 _ **It's only a nightmare, and soon we'll be set free!**_

 _ **We're only kids who lost our way!**_

 _ **But if we wait long enough, we will be saved!**_

 _ **Just sleep! Just dream!**_

 _ **This isn't fair! No, we're not just what we seem!**_

 _ **We want to fly, but our souls are trapped inside!**_

 _ **It's not a game, not to blame. We're forced to hide!**_

 _ **Just sleep! Just dream!**_

 _ **It's only a nightmare, and soon we'll be set free!**_ "

And with the second song finished, even more people wanted an encore. But that would take too long, so Leo decided to move onward.

"Now the Toys must sing "Survive the Night" by Mandopony." He announced.

"Why is there so much singing?" Freddy questioned.

"According to the darer, because they're good songs, and it's funny." Leo said. He then got Fred, Bon, Chi, Mangle, BB, and Puppet on stage. The song started with the chorus from Bon, Chi, Mangle, BB, and Puppet.

" _Let's try to make it right._

 _Don't wanna start a fight._

 _And we're so sorry if we give you a little fright._

 _We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight._

 _You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night!_

 _Let's try to make it right._

 _Don't wanna start a fight._

 _And we're so sorry if we give you a little fright._

 _We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight._

 _You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night!_ "

Fred then joined in with his first verse.

" _ **Hey there! How you doing? Nice to meet you, are you new in town?**_

 _ **Don't think I've seen you before. It's great to see new faces around!**_

 _ **And if you'd like it, I can give a tour! Of our enchanting wonderland, new and improved without the doors!**_

 _ **There's no escape, but then, who would want to leave?**_

 _ **It's a fantastical paradise! And it's not make-believe!**_

 _ **I'm so glad to have another member of the band!**_

 _ **You're one of us now, so let me take you by the hand!**_

 _ **But what is that I spy? With my robotic eye?**_

 _ **I think I see a bit of flesh inside the new guy!**_

 _ **Maybe he isn't everything that he seems... Time to investigate what's underneath the seams!**_ "

" _Let's try to make it right._

 _Don't wanna start a fight._

 _And we're so sorry if we give you a little fright._

 _We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight._

 _You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night!_

 _Let's try to make it right._

 _Don't wanna start a fight._

 _And we're so sorry if we give you a little fright._

 _We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight._

 _You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night!_ "

As the chorus died down, Bon continued to sing in a soft tone.

" _Night! If you survive the night!_

 _Oh, I'll take you away..._

 _To our enchanted land of play..._ "

" _ **Forgive me for being suspicious.**_

 _ **Mischief's not on my brain. We're programmed to be pragmatic if someone messes with the mainframe!**_

 _ **It's not that we don't trust you... We do! We love you too!**_

 _ **It's just that, here at Freddy's... We have a few rules...**_

 _ **And if you break them we will have to break you like you broke our hearts!**_

 _ **We'll be forced to rewire you and repair your damaged parts!**_

 _ **Now, you wouldn't want that, and frankly, neither would I.**_

 _ **But sometimes to do some good you've gotta be the bad guy!**_

 _ **In this world, we play. We hope that you will stay.**_

 _ **And we will throw a most electrifying soiree!**_

 _ **Formal attire is required for you to take part...**_

 _ **You've got some skin that needs removing before we start!**_ "

" _Let's try to make it right..._

 _Don't wanna start a fight..._

 _And we're so sorry if we give you a little fright..._

 _We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight..._

 _You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night..._

 _Let's try to make it right._

 _Don't wanna start a fight._

 _And we're so sorry if we give you a little fright._

 _We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight._

 _You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night!_

 _Let's try to make it right._

 _Don't wanna start a fight._

 _And we're so sorry if we give you a little fright._

 _We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight._

 _You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night!_

 _Let's try to make it right._

 _Don't wanna start a fight._

 _And we're so sorry if we give you a little fright._

 _We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight._

 _You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night!_ "

" _Night!_

 _I'm sure you'll survive! Just don't break break the rules... And play nice..._

 _And I'm sure that we'll all get along..._

 _We'll be the best of friends..._

 _Forever..._ "

And so, the song ended once more. And once again, more people wanted an encore.

"Next, is not a song sadly." Leo said. "Mike, Jeremy, Fritz, Garrus, and Bernard must beat the games that apply to them."

Fritz was the first to finish. He did the first few nights just to look good, then used the cheat code to do the rest. This was unseen by everyone, so unfortunately, he wasn't punished. Jeremy was next, being an expert at surviving. He completed the game fair and square, and got the fastest honorable time to boot. Garrus was next. He had the advantage of only having one real enemy, but he easily lost track of Spring, or was fooled by the hallucination duplicate. Bernard was having trouble with his game. It was much harder now because he had to press multiple buttons. In the end, Fredbear helped him out, and Bernard placed fourth. Mike didn't finish. He got stuck on night four. Freddy just wouldn't give him a break! As punishment, Mike was thrown into the lava pit by Roxy, which is now a new torture on the Wheel of Misfortune.

"Next," Leo said, reviving Mike, "Spring must explain the new image on ScottGames."

"What?" Spring asked, looking up the image. "I... Can't explain this." He admitted, looking at Scott, who had the same dare.

"You will never learn my secrets." Scott said. Then, he pulled out a smoke bomb, and disappeared in the smoke.

"Since when did he have smoke bombs?" Amanda asked.

"I don't know, but that was pretty cool." Leo admitted. "I won't punish him just for that stunt."

"Thank goodness!" Scott shouted, climbing out of a trapdoor in the floor. "Oh... You didn't see that."

"Next, a gift..." Leo said, frowning. "Noel will receive a remote that will control who Foxy has feelings for at all times. Also, the remote is more powerful than a love potion, and only Noel can use it. In fact, she's the only one who can physically even hold it."

"Yes!" Noel squealed when she got the remote. Mangle was fuming.

"No!" She shouted. "You can't control Foxy like some kind of domestic animal! He's not your pet!"

"And he's not yours either." Noel said. "So why don't you stop putting him on a leash?"

"That's exactly what you're doing!" Mangle shrieked. "You know, how does it feel, knowing that every family you've ever tried to be a part of has rejected you?! That every time you try to be something, you always fall right down to the bottom! Huh, how does it feel?! Tell me, how does it feel?!"

"Shut up!" Noel screamed. "You have no idea what I've been through! You don't understand the pain! I wish that you were Madeline! At least she didn't feel anything for Foxy! But no, you're trying to keep him away from me! Why don't you do us all a favor, and leave?!"

"Enough!" Leo screamed. "There will be a schedule... And I'm only doing this because I can't take the remote away! During the day, Foxy is with Mangle. At night, Noel can have her turn. However, Foxy gets a say in this. If he doesn't want to do this, he doesn't have to."

"Okay, I'll agree to the night and day thing..." Noel said. "But if we give Foxy a choice, I'll never be with him! Come on, Dad! You know how much I care! Just... Please." Leo sighed.

"Fine..." Leo said. "But if you disobey the schedule, I will find a way to get rid of that remote."

"Let's just move on." Foxy suggested. He'd awkwardly been standing in-between the two girls to try to break up their argument.

"Excellent suggestion." Leo said. "Next, Shab and Shaf must travel into the source code just to give their opinion of the graphics."

"You pathetic insects will find the stupidest tasks for us to do." Shab complained.

"Just... Why are these so random?" Shaf asked. "Some of these are really unrealistic..."

"Just stop complaining and do it." Leo said. Unknown to the Shadows, Duke had sneaked up behind them, and had ever so casually plugged them into the source engine, Matrix style.

* * *

The two looked around, taking in all of the scenery. Neither of them liked it. In fact, Shab wanted to burn all of it. Shaf, on the other hand, just wanted to leave because he was the slightly less insane one.

They looked at scenery from multiple games run by the source engine. Shab was the harsh critic, while Shaf tried to be optimistic. After all, he was used to the graphics of arcade games, and found this a significant, though still imperfect, upgrade. Once all of the files were looked over, the two were brought out of the engine.

* * *

"It sucked." Shab said. "Everything looked flat, the textures were unrealistic, and the characters look too much like cartoons."

"It still needs some work..." Shaf admitted. "But, they're on the right track!"

"Thanks for your overall negative input." Leo said. "Next, Hypes gets a gift. Duke is now Hypes' personal bodyguard." At that moment, Hypes crawled out of Hell.

"Yeah! That's right!" He screamed. "Can't touch me!"

"Moving on." Leo said. "Freddy has to be so MLG, that even Razers can't beat him."

"This seems to be a reoccurring dare for me." Freddy sighed. "Just give me a gun, and I will be able to make sure nobody can beat me." Thinking Freddy was going to do a 360 no-scope, Duke conjured up a gun for Freddy's stunt. However, Freddy did not do a 360 no-scope. Instead, the bear put the gun in his mouth, and fired.

"I... I..." Leo said, now covered in blood and brain tissue. He snapped his fingers, reviving Freddy and taking care of the mess. "I... Guess that we don't have to punish him..."

"Stop asking me these kinds of dares." Freddy growled. "My answer will always be the same."

"Moving on..." The lion said worriedly, glancing at the bear. "Fred must meet the leader of Lizard Squad." Just then, the mysterious Member Two entered through the door, identity completely hidden behind multiple layers of clothing.

"So..." Fred said, seemingly disinterested. "Your main goal is to hack video game companies so that people will stop playing video games? Being a video game character, I find that highly offensive." With that, Fred stands up, grabs Member Two by the face, and drags them to the back room. A few minutes later, Fred comes back out alone.

"What happened to-" Leo began to ask, but Fred cut him off.

"Hey Bon, I hope you didn't mind that I used one of your extras." Fred said, returning to his new spot... At the opposite side of the room from Bon.

"I do mind..." Bon mumbled to himself, distraught. He still felt guilty over the whole chatroom business, and had been trying to make it up to Fred. However, it was becoming increasingly difficult for Bon to even talk to the bear, because Fred was spending most of his time in the back, for a reason only Bon and Leo knew.

"Next, Deadpool must show Superman who's boss." Leo said. Once again, the masked anti-hero was back. But this time, he was accompanied by the superhero with the worst secret identity of all time. Other than Iron Man, of course.

Deadpool stood and watched while Superman started to fly at him. He just stood there, pretending like he was going to do nothing about it. But then, at the last second, he pulled out his trusty pistols, and fired multiple Kryptonite bullets at Superman. It is still unknown to this day how Deadpool got these bullets, as he lived in a different universe altogether, but many theorize that he stole them from Leo's personal stash of merchandise. Anyways, Superman usually could've avoided bullets, but unfortunately for him, he was weakened by Kryptonite. Therefore, the bullets hit there mark.

"Thank you for that, Deadpool." Leo said, making both the hero and the anti-hero disappear. "Now I'm sure many people are going to debate about the outcome of that battle. But moving on, Doritos must now give their power to the anonymous darer."

And so, Leo opened a portal to the darer's house, and threw in a bag of Doritos to be absorbed.

"Next, the Illuminati must die in a fire." Leo said. Suddenly, Galileo Galilei appeared, and began to sing.

" _How could this happen to-_ "

"Shut up!" Leo shouted. "No, bad Heliocentric scientist! I will not get a copyright violation!" And thus, Amanda stepped in, and happily set the poor scientist on fire.

"Next!" She said. "Bon must get puked on eighty-nine times!"

"What?!" Bon asked, outraged. Leo snapped his fingers, and Bon found himself in a hospital ward.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Bon came out of the showers.

"That... Was... Disgusting..." Bon said, shivering. Fred rolled his eyes, which made Bon glare at him. "What's your problem, Fred?! If you want to say something, say it!"

"What's my problem?" Fred asked, irritated. "Did you forget that you cheated on me?"

"If you'd give me one minute to tell you what happened, you'd realize I never cheated on you!" Bon shouted. Fred once again rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeah?" He mocked. "Well then go ahead. Enlighten me."

"It all started in the chatroom..." Bon explained. "She was crying. I didn't know why. I was only there to answer questions to some of the people who were there. But she... Took things too far."

"You sure that wasn't you?" Fred asked. Bon growled, and continued his explanation.

"Anyway, I went to ask what was wrong, and a whole bunch of stuff happened." Bon said. "A building collapsed, a hotel was broken into, she bit my arm... Things got out of control."

"I've already heard this." Fred said, sighing.

"I went to you for help, Fred." Bon said. "I couldn't handle all the stress. You dealt with everything that was happening, and she killed you for it."

"I really regret that part." Fred added in, making Bon more annoyed.

"I was scared. I thought she'd kill me next." Bon said. "She offered me a dance, and I took it because the rational side of me wanted to live. The next day, she said that she was pregnant and that I was the father. We didn't do _anything_. She had _her_ kid, and wouldn't let me leave. I was too scared to even try. I didn't want to die."

"Excuses, excuses..." Fred sighed.

"Fred, I didn't want any of that to happen!" Bon shrieked. "I still loved you! I still love you now! I would've left if I could! But she trapped me in that house! I wanted to be out there! To find a way to bring you back!"

"But it was JJ who brought me back." Fred argued. "And she told me everything that you were doing behind my back. She told me how happy you were."

"I wasn't happy!" Bon shouted. "I was terrified! Anyone who knew me could've seen it from a mile away!"

"Then why didn't you run?" Fred asked, his face expressionless.

"You know what?!" Bon shouted. "I'm done! I can't take this anymore! I'm done with these stupid dares! I'm done with _you_!" With that, Bon stormed out of the doors of the Pizzeria.

"He'll come back." Leo chuckled nervously. "He has to... Right?" Amanda shrugged.

"We should probably move on." She advised. Leo nodded.

"Bonnie, do you want a carrot?" Leo asked.

"No." Bonnie said. "I'm not really a fan of carrots. I'm more into sweets."

"Oh..." Leo said. "Well... Next, Spring must rap with Snoop Dog."

"Seriously?" Spring asked. "A rap? Just why?"

"Because we needed more songs in this episode." Leo said. "We'll have to make it another fan song, since we'll definitely get copyrighted if we use a Snoop Dog rap."

"Then what are we rapping?" Spring asked.

"I believe "Sprung the Springtrap" by VideoGameRapBattles will suffice." Leo said. "I would've picked something else, but it has to be a rap, and Garrus isn't included so... This is the only option. I mean, I'm pretty sure it doesn't even match Snoop Dog's style... But I wouldn't know. I don't listen to him."

And so, Spring met with Snoop Dog on stage for the final song of the episode. Spring began the rap.

" _ **Welcome!**_

 _ **Your reboot starts now!**_

 _ **You're the star they all adore, now let's show some kids around!**_

 _ **It's time we gave a lucky few the offer of their lives!**_

 _ **But to spread that happiness, there must be sacrifice...**_

 _ **Come now kids, you will be perfect...**_

 _ **Before they are rebuilt, their bodies must be dismantled!**_

 _ **Purple Guy, join me! Let us set an example!**_

 _ **The family shall be eternal, as long as we got you and me.**_

 _ **Come, we are complete...**_ "

Snoop Dog then sang the chorus of the rap.

" _For one final job, you have triggered your fate._

 _He's far worse than the monsters you'll hallucinate!_

 _And you're just one of us, now there's nowhere to go._

 _Because you've sprung the Springtrap, now you're part of the show._

 _You've landed the part, you are our new co-star!_

 _You don't quite fit the suit, time for a change of heart._

 _This is your home now, forget what you know!_

 _You've sprung the Springtrap, now you're part of the show!_ "

" _ **Thirty years later, they thought we've been scrapped...**_

 _ **But forever means forever, and we always come back!**_

 _ **Now we're one of the same, not predator and prey!**_

 _ **Just puppets in their museum that they watch on display!**_

 _ **So, new guy, I'm not here to cause harm!**_

 _ **I want to save another friend from becoming spare parts!**_

 _ **So, let's clear the air! These visions are mind-bending!**_

 _ **And let us try and get along.**_

 _ **We wouldn't want a bad ending...**_

 _ **Now you're just annoying me...**_

 _ **Why are you avoiding me?**_

 _ **I've done so much to help you and your sounds are just destroying me!**_

 _ **You've denied our salvation, now it's time we unwound...**_

 _ **Let's see you try and keep your job when it's been burned to the ground...**_ "

" _For one final job, you have triggered your fate._

 _He's far worse than the monsters you'll hallucinate!_

 _And you're just one of us, now there's nowhere to go._

 _Because you've sprung the Springtrap, now you're part of the show._

 _You've landed the part, you are our new co-star!_

 _You don't quite fit the suit, time for a change of heart._

 _This is your home now, forget what you know!_

 _You've sprung the Springtrap, now you're part of the show!_ "

"Thank you for coming here, Snoop Dog." Leo said. "We had a blast, but it's time to move on." And with that, Snoop Dog left.

"Are we finally done with the singing?" Spring asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Leo said. "Next, Justin must get high."

"Okay." Justin said, making everyone gasp.

"What?!" Marian shouted, confused.

"Don't worry." Justin reassured her. "I know what I'm doing..." And so, Justin grabbed a ladder, and climbed it until his head was touching the ceiling. "This high enough?"

"Yes." Leo said. "Pretty sure that's not what the darer meant, but loopholes to avoid lawsuits."

"What's next?" Bri asked.

"Jeremy must show everyone that he is the King Guard." Leo said.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Jeremy asked. "Fritz beat me at the game. He finished first! I hate to admit it... But, he's the-"

"Not so fast!" Roxy shouted. "I was looking at some old footage! Fritz used cheats!" Everyone glared at Fritz.

"What?" He asked. "I only ever worked the night shift at that place for one day. Can you blame me?"

"Yes." Leo said. Without even spinning the Wheel of Misfortune, Leo pulled out his dagger, and stabbed Fritz in the knee. "Revenge!" Then, he cut off the cheater's head, just to show everyone he meant business.

"I guess that means I'm the King!" Jeremy proudly exclaimed.

"Yeah, we get it." Mike said, rolling his eyes.

"Next dare is... Very long." Leo said. "So we're going to save it for last. You'll thank me later, Mangle."

"Wait, is this what you were talking about earlier, sugar?!" Mangle gasped when Leo nodded. "Oh sweet baby Jesus have mercy on my soul..."

"Instead, Foxy must discover the grand mystery of... The Bloop!" Leo said. "I have no idea what that is, but do it!" And so, Foxy was given some high-tech scuba gear, and was thrown into the Pacific by magic.

* * *

It was dark. Very, very dark. Foxy could barely see one foot in front of him. He continued to descend, wondering how deep he'd have to go. As the darkness closed in on him, the fox could swear he could hear something moving around him. Frightened, he started to swim deeper, remembering the old legends of sea monsters. Down and down he went, not knowing what was chasing him. He needed to get out of there!

Now thoroughly terrified, Foxy began to swim back up. He hoped to avoid whatever this creature was, and keep his life. Just as he was about to break the surface, he felt something slimy wrap around his leg...

* * *

"Where is he?" Mangle asked. They'd been waiting for hours, and Foxy still hadn't completed the dare.

"Maybe I should bring him back?" Leo asked. He was unsure of what could be taking him so long. "I'm bringing him back." Leo snapped his fingers... And nothing happened.

"What?!" Amanda asked. "Have your powers stopped working?!" Leo snapped his fingers again, and this time, an ice cream cone appeared out of nowhere. With another snap, Leo sent the cone away.

"Something has gone horribly wrong..." Leo said, deeply disturbed. "My powers cannot reach him..."

"What do you mean?!" Mangle shouted. "Where is he?! What have you done with Foxy?!"

"Guys..." Justin said. "I just looked up what the Bloop was... Many speculate that it was caused by... By Cthulhu..."

"Then let us have a moment of silence for our dearly departed friend..." Leo said, hanging his head in despair. After a few moments, Mangle spoke.

"No..." She said. "He can't be... First Bon, and now Foxy! Everyone's disappearing left and right! Who's next? Me? You? BB? Garrus? This needs to end!"

"I signed a contract, Mangle..." Leo said somberly. "Nobody is allowed to leave until the Internet is done with us..."

"But Bon left!" She shouted.

"And he'll have to return soon." Leo said. "He's merely taking a small break..."

"If you don't end this now, we're all going to die!" Mangle shrieked.

"Moving on!" Leo shouted forcefully, glaring at Mangle. "Chica, are you a good chef?"

"Yeah..." Chica said slowly. "I know how to make the best pizzas you'll ever eat..."

"Then you're going to have to challenge HowToBasic to cook-off." Leo said. The lion snapped his fingers, allowing HowToBasic to enter the Pizzeria.

"Okay, so what's the dish?" Chica asked.

"Eggs." HowToBasic says, pulling out two skillets.

He leads Chica to the kitchen, and plugs both of the skillets in. They both pour in unsalted butter, and crack eggs into a separate container. When the skillets reached the desired temperature, the two chefs poured in the eggs. This when things get crazy.

HowToBasic brings out a flamethrower, and torches his skillet until the egg looks like it's a piece of charcoal. Then, he fills the skillet with what looks like ash, and throws in a match. The skillet catches fire, further charring the egg. After the fire dies down, HowToBasic throws a bucket of water in the skillet, and pours the contents onto a plate.

Meanwhile, Chica had been fixing her eggs like any normal person would. She gently slid her over-easy eggs onto a plate using a spatula. Then, the two chefs carried out their meals to the judge, Leo.

"I'm not eating that." Leo said, pointing at HowToBasic's egg. "Hypes!" The hyena was instantly there.

"Give them here." He said. After eating all of both eggs, Hypes gave his judgment. "HowToBasic won. I loved how crispy his egg was!"

"What?!" Chica shouted, outraged. "That thing wasn't even edible!"

"Don't be a sore loser, Chica." Hypes said.

"Next, Chi must mutilate her rival." Leo said. Chi sighed.

"I don't really have a rival... That I know of..." Chi admitted.

"Well, I can help you with that." Natane said, looking at the tablet and seeing his dare. "I will now introduce you to three people who only Noel will recognize. Welcome to the show; Snow, Ras, and Summer." At Natane's words, three rabbits entered the Pizzeria. "They'll be here for dares or whatever. I don't really care. I just know that in their debut, Summer was Spring's wife so yeah... Go ahead and mutilate her, Chi."

"I beg your pardon?" Summer asked, flabbergasted. Chi shrugged, picked up a nearby metal pipe, which appeared courtesy of Leo, and bashed Summer's brains in. Snow and Ras, her children, watched in abject horror.

"Next." Leo said, reviving the newcomer. "Paul has a message from the anonymous darer. They say that it's nice to meet you, and they'd like you to give them a brofist."

"Sure, whatever." Paul said. "More screen time for me." With that, Paul gave a brofist to one of the cameras, which was directed to the anonymous darer.

"Next, for Fredbear, can you explain why you're so big compared to the other Nightmares?" Leo asked.

"Well, that's just how Bernard imagined me." Fredbear admitted. "I was one of the things he was scared of the most... So I became one of the biggest threats... But I'm trying to make amends for what I've done. Now that I can control myself again, I won't let anybody touch a hair on the boy's head!"

"Very admirable." Leo said. "Now, for the dare you've all been waiting for... Mangle. You have four hours to prepare for a sudden nuclear apocalypse that will last for twenty days. Everyone here except for you will be hiding in a bomb shelter once the dare starts. Good luck."

Many expected Mangle to object to this, but instead, she smirked. "All I need is for you to make me an animatronic again." She requested. "If you do so, and let me stay in the protective barrier until it's safe for me to venture out of it, then I'll do the dare. And not only that, but I'll save Foxy too."

"Are you certain it can be done?" Leo asked. Mangle nodded.

"I'll do anything for him." She said. "I will find him. No matter the cost."

"And if this endeavor results in your destruction?" Leo asked grimly. "And not just your death, but an immolation so great not even I can restore what you once were?"

"Then I will die knowing he's safe." She said definitively.

"As you wish..." Leo said, snapping his fingers. Mangle stared down at her now metal paws. The evacuation began, as did the dare.

* * *

The landscape was Hellish. Mangle still didn't know exactly how it had begun. All she could remember before her system forcefully shut down was intense, blood-curdling screaming. Mangle was the only witness to the final cries of the damned. This show had taken a mental toll on everyone. So much so that some people were unrecognizable in the sea of insanity they all resided in. But nothing would ever compare to what happened here.

An entire planet's dying breath...

Mangle would never forget the sound.

* * *

Travel was slow. She only was now entering Indiana. If Mangle didn't make it to California before the deadline, there would be no way to save her beloved.

That thought was the only thing keeping her going. Sure, she might not have much time once she arrives. But she will arrive. She will find him. No matter the cost...

* * *

Not even a week had passed when she finally reached California. The sea, once so beautiful, was now nothing but an arid desert. Mangle could see for miles off into the distance, yet there was no sign of Foxy, or whatever monster had dragged him into the depths.

Come to think of it, she hadn't been told exactly where Foxy had been dropped into the sea. Probably should have invested her time in figuring that out. No matter. It wouldn't be too difficult to locate some information.

And so, Mangle crawled through the decaying rubble of an Internet cafe. Surely, there had to be something left... She searched around the cafe, finding mostly incinerated computers. She searched through a few... Corpses, that she had unfortunately discovered. Nothing.

The vixen began to lose hope. She couldn't search an entire ocean in twenty days! But that's when she saw it. An old magazine. She gingerly picked it up. It was about the Bloop! She read the article containing the information she needed, but was discouraged when she saw the map.

It was in the Nemo point. The farthest distance from any land mass ever recorded. It's also called the pole of inaccessibility. Not only that, but it is in the southern hemisphere. How could she possibly make it with only a week and a few spare days?

"Need a ride?" A voice asked. Mangle's eyes widened. It couldn't be...

* * *

They were approaching R'lyeh. The drive had been long, and silent. Only a single day remained until the dawn of the deadline. They needed to act quickly.

"There." Noel said, pointing to the approaching ruins. The home of Cthulhu... It sent chills down Mangle's mechanical spine. She'd heard legends... None of them pleasant.

"So, what's the plan, sugar?" Mangle asked. Noel sighed.

"Don't really have one..." She admitted. "I just know that I'll distract while you grab Foxy-Loxy."

"Will you be alright?" Mangle asked. Noel scoffed.

"I learned a few tricks from D- Shab." The cat quickly caught herself. "He's... Been teaching me how to control my powers." Mangle narrowed her eyes.

"For a minute there, it sounded like you were going to say Don..." She said. Noel sighed.

"You really think Don knows about how to help me?" She asked sarcastically. "I just stuttered for a second there. I've been to a bunch of places. Picked up a few accents during my travels. Sometimes, it messes with me. But it's usually only when I'm stressed."

"If you say so..." Mangle said, suspicious.

* * *

The duo found the monster and the captive in the center of the city. From the legends Mangle had heard, when Cthulhu would wake, the world would end. It seemed as if the ancient predictions were true. The world was over, and the Dreamer has awoken.

The vixen and cat stealthily skirted around the Dreamer, just out of sight. The shadows seemed to become darker, as if invigorated by their presence. In fact, they almost seemed to cling to Noel as she walked by. While Mangle found this odd, she went along with it. No matter the cost...

Noel motioned for Mangle to stop. The cat then ran out into the open. "Hey Sushi Face!" She shouted.

This immediately got Cthulhu's attention. He turned his gaze upon her, and she ran. The Dreamer gave chase, leaving his prisoner unguarded.

"Foxy!" Mangle whispered to herself. She ran to his side. The fox was unconscious, most likely being kept that way by Cthulhu. "I have to get you out of here... I wish Noel only the best."

And so she hefted Foxy onto her back, and sprinted in the opposite direction of where Noel and Cthulhu had wandered to.

* * *

She was cornered. Noel stared at her impending doom. She'd heard the stories. She barely stood a chance, but...

Noel liked her odds.

"Oh, come on?" Noel complained. "What's the point in chasing me? Why are you even awake? There's no world for you to rule. It's all over. Why don't you just go back to bed? There's nothing waiting for you here."

Noel hoped her strategy would work. It at least got the Dreamer to hesitate for a minute. But the cat could see the sun setting. She didn't have enough time.

"All you wanted was to take over, right?" She asked. "You lay dreaming of the epic conquests you would have. But they're just dreams. You woke up at the worst time. Now they can't be a reality here. Why not slumber, where they will become a reality once more to you?"

The Dreamer's eyes slowly started to close, but it still held onto the last of its consciousness. Noel now began to be worried. If she didn't lull it to sleep soon, it would be over for the world. Well, once it was restored, that is.

"Everything you wanted is over." Noel said. "All of your wildest treasures aren't here. But there is one place for you to find them... All you need to do, is sleep."

Cthulhu's eyes closed completely. And they did not open. Once again, the Dreamer lay in slumber as the scarlet sun set.

* * *

"I cannot do this task on my own." Leo said. "I will need your help to restore what once was."

The most powerful beings in the bunker stepped forward. Leo, Roxy, Duke, Death, Shaf, Shab, Goldie, Puppet, and Night all joined hands. They closed their eyes in concentration, imaging everything as what it once was, and as it will be.

The birds chirped again. The children played, and people went about their lives. Dogs barked. Cats meowed. The ocean proudly shone under the moonlight. Everything was right. But it didn't come without a cost...

* * *

The waters came rushing in. Noel had no idea where Mangle had gone. She could only hope that she had made it safely with Foxy.

The ruins trembled. Submerged again, after only feeling Sol's grace for a few days in what must have been millennium. Noel herself stared at Sol, feeling the heat imprint the image into her eyes.

This was the end.

She stared at her gift. It all seemed so pointless now. All it did was take happiness, and put sadness in its place. One thing was sure in her mind. She couldn't let anyone else have it.

She bent it, crushed it, did everything she could to it until it was so battered it could not possibly be usable. Her fate was inevitable. Life was like a tide. They're both gorgeous, and can change in an instant. You can't control a tide. Just as you cannot control life.

Unfortunately, this enlightenment came too late. All things must come to an end. And now was her time.


	14. Silence Broken

**Chapter Fourteen: "Silence Broken"**

"Where is she?" Leo asked, staring at Mangle and Foxy. "Where's my daughter?!"

"I don't know." Mangle said. "We got separated. She might still be down there..."

"But..." Leo blinked. "We flooded R'lyeh... She..." At once, Leo started to furiously snap his fingers. Nothing happened.

"Please tell me she isn't... Dead?!" Snow asked out of fear for her friend's life.

"She... She can't be..." Leo mumbled to himself. "I... I can't host today... I'm sorry..." With that, Leo set the monitor down and walked away, holding back tears. Amanda followed him, also severely distraught.

"Well, who's going to host?" Paul asked, rolling his eyes. "Seriously, why is screen time being cut as soon as I'm introduced? I'm starting to think you guys don't like me!"

"Shut up, Paul." Fredbear growled. "The next in line for host is Roxy, so she will give us what we need."

"Or we could just stop now that the host left." Ras said. "Nobody's left to keep us here."

"I'm here." Roxy said. "And I will take over while they're busy. First, we have quite a few new contestants. Introducing, the Halloween Nightmares!"

From the door emerged five new contestants. One looked like Natane, but was orange and had no eyes. Another looked like Nika, also had no eyes, and held a pumpkin instead of a cupcake. Another looked like BB, yet had sharp teeth, and a much steeper face. One looked like Mangle, yet was somehow in the same repaired condition even though she should have been... Well, mangled. The final Halloween Nightmare looked like Puppet, yet was more like a skeletal mime than anything. A rib cage jutted from the creature's midsection, and those eyes...

"Allow me to introduce my friends and I." The creature said. "I am Narayan. The rabbit is Jack, the chicken Jill, the fox Nalani, and the child Narius."

"Hi!" The vixen of the group said. "My name's Nalani! Don't you like my name? I like it! What are your names? I bet they're all great names like mine! Do you like cake? I love cake! Especially the-"

"Shut up, Nalani!" Jack shouted. "Nobody cares!"

"Just like nobody cares about your sense of fashion, pumpkin face." Narius said in his surprisingly deep voice. "Same for you, Jill."

"Hey! You better watch it, or I'll set Pum on you!" Jill threatened.

"Oh like I should be worried about that pumpkin." Narius said, rolling his eyes.

"That's enough, you four!" Narayan growled, immediately causing the others to shut up. Narayan then gave a bow, and lead the Halloween Nightmares to the corner of the room.

"We've also had to hire a psychiatrist to deal with all of the pressure this show gives us." Roxy announced. "Please welcome Savion with open arms!"

Savion the panda entered the room, getting a roar of applause from all of the contestants.

"Now get to work." Roxy said. "Our host really needs you right now..." Savion nodded, and ran off to find Leo. "Next, we have another guest. Everyone say hello to Hitlerspimp!"

"Yes." Justin said as a skeleton dressed in a fancy suit and bowler hat entered the Pizzeria.

"Who's Hitler?" BB asked, confused.

"Nobody you need to worry about, BB." Chi said, patting the boy. "Just don't talk about him, okay?"

"Okay..." BB said, still confused.

"Oh, you know Hitler?" Nalani asked, crawling up to The Pimp. "I heard he cooked people! I wish I knew him, I love to eat people! People is my third favorite food after mint cakes and tacos! Oh, I wonder how Pedro is doing. Probably being his Spanish self. Anyway, do you think you could arrange a meeting between me and Hitler? I'd really like to see how he prepares people! I usually eat them raw, but I'm no professional chef! In fact, I-"

"Need to shut up." Roxy said to cut the vixen off. "Next, the Death Wheel." Roxy spins the wheel, which lands on Nalani, much to her pleasure. "I think everyone will agree with this."

Roxy turned towards Nalani, who was still smiling. Then, she took Freddy's old microphone, and shoved it down the vixen's throat. As the fox began to choke, everyone watched on in satisfaction as the vixen was finally silenced... That was, until Roxy was unfortunately forced to revive her.

"Next, the Shipping Wheel." Roxy said with slight distaste because of the wheel's previous result. Ultimately, the wheel landed on Fred x Bon, or Toy Fronnie.

"Well, he isn't here so..." Fred said, his ears oddly not turning red. "Guess we'll just have to move on without that."

"What a shame." The Pimp said.

"Guess so." Roxy said. "Now, we move on to our first-"

"What's the first dare?" Nalani asked curiously. "Oh! I hope it's for me! I'd love to be able to do something! I'd especially like it if you let me eat cake! Did I mention I like cake?"

"Nalani, you just got here." Roxy said. "You don't have anything. Anyways, we start our episode off with Fritz. You must... Beat Big Boss at an infiltration mission at the Soviet Mother Base..."

"Fine." Fritz said smugly, already forming a malicious plan in his mind. "Take me there."

With a snap from Roxy's thin fingers, Fritz was transported to the Soviet Mother Base.

* * *

The plan did not work. As soon as Big Boss and Fritz were placed on the battlefield, Fritz pretended to slip and fall, hanging above the ocean with only a loose grip on the edge. The plan was to have Big Boss help him up, so that Fritz could push him off, but the man just smiled. Fritz climbed back up as Big Boss ran deeper into the stronghold.

Time for a change of plans.

Fritz followed Big Boss, taking only a second to unsheathe the knife he had hidden on his leg. Big Boss noticed Fritz approach, but did not worry about what the man was doing. After all, he had nearly fallen off the edge already. What did Big Boss have to worry about?

Fritz knelt by Big Boss, and peered around the corner. Soldiers infested the walkways of the base, all holding high-tech machine guns. Big Boss himself was holding a knife and a pistol. Fritz looked down at his knife, and realized he was severely outmatched. So instead of firepower, the former guard needed to bring wit to the table. Maybe find a way to get one of the soldier's weapons.

Fritz didn't even realize Big Boss had moved until he heard the first soldier fall to the ground. Big Boss was quickly and efficiently taking care of all of the enemies in the immediate area. Fritz took this as his chance to set his plan of sabotage in action.

He quickly ran to one of the fresh corpses and picked up a machine gun. He also quickly searched the body for any other useful supplies, namely grenades. Once he had stocked up, Fritz armed a grenade and threw it at Big Boss. The mercenary quickly figured out what was happening, and rolled out of the grenade's blast radius.

Fritz hid behind a crate as Big Boss began firing his pistol in his general direction. Their cover was already blown, so why keep quiet? Fritz decided to take a risk, and got out of his cover. He aimed, and shot. A silence fell over the battlefield. Miraculously, Fritz had shot Big Boss in his arm. His pistol lay a few inches away, but soon it was a few feet away as Fritz kicked it away.

Big Boss tried to stab Fritz with his knife, but the guard caught the blade with his own knife. Fritz disarmed the weakened mercenary, and backed up a little bit, aiming his borrowed machine gun at Big Boss's head.

"The best way to make sure you win," Fritz said, "is to get rid of the competition." With one final shot, Big Boss was no more. A long legacy finally drew to a close. As the soldiers finally arrived at the scene, Fritz Smith was nowhere in sight.

* * *

"Nice." The Pimp said.

"Next, Mike must go to sleep." Roxy said, crossing her fingers behind her back.

"For once, something I actually agree with." Mike said, leaving to sleep in the office chair. Once he was gone, Roxy turned to face Bonnie.

"Okay, the real dare is for you to shave Mike's eyebrows." She said, handing Bonnie some shaving cream and a razor.

"Alright." Bonnie said, smirking. He was used to being the comedian, though this was the first time he had ever pulled a prank like this.

Bonnie approached the office carefully, not wanting to alert Mike in case he had yet to fall asleep. The rabbit peered in through the doors, and saw that the guard was indeed asleep. Chuckling softly, Bonnie took some of the shaving cream, and rubbed it on Mike's eyebrows carefully. Once he was finished with that, he took the razor, and carefully shaved off the guard's eyebrows. Once the job was complete, Bonnie couldn't help but to shake the guard awake, and give him a mirror.

"Now you know my pain." The rabbit said. As compensation, Bonnie emptied the bottle of shaving cream onto his paw... And shoved it in Mike's face before running away, laughing hysterically.

"Fuck you." Mike muttered, wiping the shaving cream off of his face. He then readjusted his hair so that his bangs covered where his eyebrows used to be, and went back to sleep.

"Jeremy must now try to drive a car from the back seat." Roxy said. Jeremy nodded, and ran outside to quickly gather some sticks.

* * *

Five minutes later, Jeremy had created a contraption out of sticks and duct tape that allowed him to steer, hit the gas, punch the brakes, and turn on some soothing music from the back seat. Jeremy inserted the key into the car, and sat in the back seat. He then began to apply pressure to a series of sticks, that made the car start to move forward. He shook one stick, which turned the car to the right until it had turned around completely. With a few more shakes and pushes, Jeremy successfully did a couple of laps around the Pizzeria, and had parallel parked to boot. All from the back seat.

"Show off..." Fritz muttered as Jeremy was given a standing ovation.

"Next!" Roxy shouted, still clapping and slightly giggling. "Fred must ride a unicycle over a pool of electric eels and piranhas while juggling chainsaws. And to add in a running joke, these eels will constantly tell bad puns."

"Why did the Hipster fall in the lake?" One of the eels asked. "He went ice skating before it was cool."

"So there's this one girl that swears she knows me from the vegan club," Another eel said to one of the piranhas, "but I've never seen herbivore."

"These puns... I can't..." Roxy said, barely containing her laughter. "Anyways, begin."

Fred picked up two chainsaws, and sat on the unicycle, which wobbled around a bit from his weight. He began to pedal, turning the chainsaws on and precariously throwing them in the air and catching them.

"Harry Potter puns..." One of the eels said bitterly. "They can Slytherin to any conversation..."

"Dry erase boards are remarkable." Yet another eel said.

"If Arnold Schwarzenegger were to be a classical composer, he'd be Bach." A last eel said.

"These puns are making it hard to concentrate!" Fred shouted, almost falling off of the unicycle. The bear breathed deeply, and tried to drown out the puns. It was only him, the wire, and the chainsaws. A minute later, Fred successfully made it to the other end of the wire. While most of the room clapped politely, there was one sound that rose above the others, seemingly coming from the entrance. This louder clap was slower than the others, as if it were a mocking clap.

Fred lifted his gaze, and couldn't believe his eyes. Bon stood at the entrance, but he was different. His fur was untidy, all of his makeup was washed off, and he wore an ugly expression that didn't suit him at all. Bon stopped clapping when he met Fred's eyes.

"Good job." The blue rabbit said sarcastically, his ears burning a light pink.

"You're back...?" Fred asked slowly. Bon nodded.

"Yeah, but it's too late, Fred." Bon said. Fred blinked.

"Too late for what?" He asked, confused.

"To get back with me." Bon said. "We're done. For good."

"Who says I even wanted to get back together with you?" Fred growled, feeling heartbroken.

"Oh please, Fred." Bon scoffed. "I saw you playing with one of my spare suits. You've lost your last chance with the real deal." Fred blushed as everyone stared at him, only a few knowing what Bon meant.

"I... I didn't want to break up with you." Fred admitted. "I... I missed you... I wanted to just let what happened slide, but I was scared that if I did, you'd do it again..."

"Whatever." Bon said. "We're over. And I don't want to hear your stupid reasoning. It doesn't make any sense." With that, Bon walked past Fred, pushing the bear out of his way.

"Want to hear a pizza joke?" An eel asked. "It's cheesy."

"Anyways..." Roxy said slowly. "Goldie must now sing "Just Gold" by Mandopony."

"Is singing a requirement in this new season or something?" Goldie asked, irritated. "I hate signing."

"You hate everything." Bonnie said.

"Just get on stage." Roxy said, pushing Goldie onto the stage. She was extremely excited for more songs. Goldie sighed, and began to sing.

" _Time for the main attraction._

 _The story must be told._

 _Time for a chain reaction._

 _It never gets old._

 _Some bots get satisfaction breaking the mold._

 _Some bots are just distractions._

 _Some bots are just gold._

 _I'm not the bad guy, I'm just a bit surprising._

 _It's not worth losing sleep, it's not worth analyzing._

 _There was a time, not so long ago at all..._

 _I was just like you..._

 _Can you hear my call?_

 _Now I'm pooping in, over here, over there._

 _I'll be checking in, but you'll never be aware._

 _In the beginning I kept a keen eye on the state of affairs with the new guy._

 _Now I got a new gig, let me know if you dig._

 _Ain't going home, so I better go big._

 _Just gotta glance at Cam 2B, then you get a little surprise..._

 _IT'S ME..._

 _You may say that I'm breaking your mind..._

 _In my opinion, you're much too kind..._

 _Time for the main attraction._

 _The story must be told._

 _Time for a chain reaction._

 _It never gets old._

 _Some bots get satisfaction breaking the mold._

 _Some bots are just distractions._

 _Some bots are just gold._

 _You did a good job, watching those little screens._

 _It warms my servos and circuits to hear some fresh screams._

 _But don't get me wrong, you were very brave._

 _When faced with friendly singing animals, you never caved._

 _I'm finished training, done explaining._

 _No more facts are left remaining._

 _Now you know the gist of it._

 _You're a perfect fit!  
I don't wanna hear no more complaining._

 _I'm passing down this golden opportunity._

 _Eternal scrapyard immunity._

 _Take it with pride, and enjoy the ride!_

 _You'll forever be a part of this community..._

 _You may say that it's all in your mind..._

 _But in the end, I think that you will find..._

 _You are the main attraction._

 _Your story must be told._

 _You are a chain reaction._

 _That never gets old._

 _Some bots get satisfaction breaking the mold._

 _Some bots are just distractions._

 _Some bots are just gold._

 _You are the main attraction._

 _Your story must be told._

 _You are a chain reaction._

 _That never gets old._

 _Some bots get satisfaction breaking the mold._

 _Some bots are just distractions._

 _Some bots are just gold._ "

With the song finished, Goldie let the microphone drop to the ground, cutting the applause for him short. He then had Puppet come and help him down from the stage.

"Next..." Roxy said, still recovering from the horrible sound the mic made. "Mike must to the ice bucket challenge."

Mike, who had been awoken once again by the mic, groaned. "What is that?"

Instead of answering with words, Roxy poured a bucket of ice water over Mike's head.

"Now you have to nominate someone else to do it." Roxy said. Mike, shivering badly, turned to one of the cameras.

"I nominate whichever asshole put me up to this!" He screeched, earning many disapproving glares from everyone in the room. "You can go fuck yourself! And your mother! And your father! And then you can go jump off a cliff and-"

Before Mike could continue his rage, Roxy decided to hit him over the head with a frying pan.

"We do not condone any words or actions perpetrated by Mr. Schmidt." She said. "Next, Goldie... Why do you always sit down when you're about to attack?"

"Maybe it's the fact that I can't walk." Goldie said sarcastically. "If you were actually paying attention, the only way I can move around is if I lean on someone's shoulder. Usually, it's Puppet's shoulder."

"Actually, I'm surprised how Puppet's noodle arms can even support you." Justin said. "Seriously, those things are so thin..."

"Chica, did you eat the darer's last slice of pizza?" Roxy asked. Everyone stared at Chica, who burped, not helping her case at all.

"I... Um... May have taken a bite... Or two... Or three..." She said, embarrassed.

"Freddy, what's it like to be an entertainer?" Roxy asked.

"Amazing." Freddy said. "I love seeing the smiles on their faces after singing a song. Unfortunately, because of this show, I haven't been able to do that much anymore..."

"Bonnie, what's it like being a rock star?" Roxy asked. "And can you give any tips?"

"Rock star?" Bonnie asked. "I wish. I'm only in the Pizzeria, kids. It'd be cool to be a rock star, though. My only tip is to practice when you're alone. There won't be anyone to hear your mistakes, so it'll relieve some of the stress."

"And finally, Chi..." Roxy said. "Where do you leave your beak when you go to scare Jeremy or Fritz?"

"Well, I usually leave it on the stage." Chi explained. "Easier to leave it there so I don't have to search the building for it."

"Well, that concludes today's episode." Roxy said. "We'll see you tomorrow! Don't forget to leave a few-"

Suddenly, Roxy was interrupted by the sound of the Pizzeria door opening. Everyone turns, and stares in disbelief. Standing in the doorway, wearing a flowing white gown was...

"Hello, everyone." Noel said, smiling fondly. "I'm sorry I'm late. I heard you've done six episodes without me."

"Wait..." Roxy said slowly. "Six episodes... That's when you first got here... But if that wasn't you, then who...?" Noel titled her head, confused.

"I'm sorry, but I wasn't here." She said. "I'm afraid you have me mistaken with someone else."

"Spook." Said The Pimp.


	15. The Finale

**Chapter Fifteen: "The Finale"**

"I have an announcement, everyone." Justin said, holding up a piece of paper. "We have just intercepted the mail. We're all fired."

"What?!" Paul asked, outraged. "Why?! I only got here three episodes ago! This is stupid!"

"You're stupid." Justin calmly replied. "As for the reasoning, there are many reasons. First of all, we do not have enough dares to make one more episode. We had to actually ask specific people for dares, and we had to look up some common truths and dares to use."

"So we'll be done with all of the torturous ones?" Freddy asked. "They'll all be normal?"

"From what I know as of now, yes." Justin said. "Another reason is the fact that our sponsors have given up on us. Yes, Mr. Witman's class has abandoned us. We have no more stupidity to fill the commercial breaks."

"Wait, we had things running between commercials?" Nalani inquired, making everybody groan from the fact she was talking yet again.

"Yes. We had many fine classics like The Tale of Swagagawea, When John Wilkes Booth Loses Her Mustache, The Dry Concrete Incident, and The Explosive Cloths Fiasco."

"Wasn't John Wilkes Booth a guy?" Hypes asked.

"Yes, but he had a female actress in that performance." Justin said. "Ms. Boyce has since moved onto other great shows, like one we will feature at the end of this program. It's one of my favorites. The Mystery of the Masterful Matrix Dodge. And yes, it is a true story."

"Well, what do we have to do now?" Noel asked. She still had yet to tell her parents and Savion about her reappearance, which was why Justin had read the announcement.

"Well, we have one dare that will be over quickly." Justin explained. "Everybody must lick the person to their right. I will get our host, hostess, and therapist."

While Justin walked off to collect the three aforementioned people, our dear contestants began the dare. To save you all from boredom, only the unique encounters will be recorded.

* * *

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Garrus asked, squirming as Night licked his face.

"I enjoy anything that makes you suffer." He chuckled.

"You weren't even standing near me!" Garrus objected. "I'm pretty sure this is against the rules!" Night rolled his eyes.

"I liked it better when you didn't know I was a demonic bear out to steal your soul." The bear said, making Garrus shiver.

"For once, I agree with you."

* * *

"Don't you even try it, Fred." Bon threatened.

"Come on, Bon!" Fred argued. "It's only for the dare!"

"Yeah, right." Bon scoffed. "I'd rather see you go through the Death Wheel."

The light-furred bear grimaced. He had been hard on himself the last few days, and he was hoping Bon would be able to forgive him soon. Unfortunately for him, that day would never come.

"I know I don't make any sense sometimes Bon, but please." Fred pleaded. "I just want things to go back to the way they used to be."

"It's not happening, Fred." Bon snapped coldly. "You know, I met someone today. At a bar. He offered to pay for my drink if I sat next to him. He was really nice, unlike you."

The look on Fred's face must have been priceless to the blue rabbit, since it was enough to make him laugh.

"Who are you?" Fred asked. "This is not the Bon I know."

"Oh yeah?" Bon asked sarcastically. "Well, that Bon learned how to open his eyes and see just how terrible you actually were."

Fred sighed, defeated. He knew that today was not the day, but he didn't know there wasn't going to be a day. Sadly, he grabbed Bon by the arm, and licked his paw. Then, he walked away, visibly distressed.

* * *

Shab, who recently learned that his real name was Rwqfsfasxc, was staring at Shaf.

"Well?" He asked the bear, who was standing rather still. "What are you waiting for?"

"Am I allowed to?" Shaf asked.

"It's for the dare, so yes." Shab said. "But under normal circumstances, no."

"Okay." Shaf said. He then licked Shab's ear. Rwqfsfasxc was not amused.

"My ear?" He asked, outraged. "Really?!"

"Sorry!" Shaf exclaimed quickly. "I made another mistake! Totally my fault! Sorry!"

"Just be thankful I'm too concerned with other matters." Shab growled, glaring in Scott's general direction.

* * *

Mangle was having an identity crisis. She had enthusiastically volunteered to play Scott's newest game. However, once she had gotten into FNaF World, she was greeted with a loading screen that labeled her as a male. Later, the same loading screen appeared again and called her a female.

Needless to say, Mangle was having a bad time.

She was having such a bad time that as soon as the dare was announced, she latched onto Bri's leg and frantically licked her foot repeatedly.

Needless to say, Bri was having a bad time.

* * *

"So." Paul said, staring at Nika. "I know you recently started going out with that Padarn guy, and I started dating Vix, so don't get any ideas! I'm only going to lick you because of the dare!"

"Excuse me?" Nika asked. "I believe the dare said you had to lick the person to your right."

"Yeah, that's you." Paul argued.

"No, it's Cup." Nika countered. "He's in my left wing. Therefore, he's closer."

"Please don't do this to me." Paul said, sighing as Nika placed Cup's plate next to him. He took a small lick of Cup's icing.

In return, Cup bit him on the nose.

"Son of a bitch!" Paul screamed, holding his paws up to his nose. "Damnit! That piece of shit Raggedy already bit me today! Fuck! This is bullshit!"

"Excuse me, but what did you just call Raggedy?" Just then, Paul realized that Raggedy considered Nika his mother.

"Shit." Paul said before Nika kicked him across the room.

* * *

"And we're back!" Justin announced, just to take a Paul to the face.

"She's here?!" Leo asked as he entered the room, his eyes darting around in search of the cat. Once his eyes landed on Noel, Leo ran over to her, and smothered her in his arms.

"Hi, Daddy." Noel said, giggling slightly.

"I thought we'd lost you!" Leo exclaimed, just then noticing how different she looked. "What happened to you?"

"My boat got delayed." Noel explained. "There were lots of storms. You filmed six episodes without me! Didn't you notice?"

"But, you were here!" Leo said. "I welcomed you in six episodes ago! We had you in place behind the curtains of Pirate's Cove and everything!"

"Roxy said something similar." Noel remembered. "I don't know who this cat was, but she wasn't me."

"She must have been extremely good at disguising herself." Shab said to himself, though everyone else heard him. "I mean, she even fooled me! If anyone should have been able to recognize her, it should have been me!"

"And why is that?" Leo asked, catching Shab off-guard.

"Oh." He said, not used to having so many eyes on him. "Well, I'm magical. I can tell these sort of things."

"Maybe you just weren't paying enough attention." Leo said, believing Shab's lie. "In any case, I'm glad she's here, safe, and not a cold-blooded killer."

"What?" Noel asked, taken aback by that last comment.

"Nothing, sweetheart." Leo said. "Did we spin the Shipping or Death wheels yet?"

"Nope." Justin said. He had successfully recovered from his random rabbit assault. "Also, this is our last episode. We're done after this one."

"Good." Leo said, sighing in relief. "Well, let's see what our final Death Wheel has in store for us."

And for one final time, the Death Wheel was spun. However, it landed on a strange choice. It seemed to be a human child, but they had no eyes. Instead, they only had black voids. Long brown hair hung over the child's face like a mop. Their cheeks seemed to be slightly pink, and they had an unnerving smile. Around their neck, they wore a heart-shaped necklace on top of a green and yellow striped shirt.

"What?" Leo asked. "Well, there's nobody here who looks like that so I guess we move on?"

Roxy shrugged.

"Well, let's see what the Shipping Wheel has for us!" Leo shouted enthusiastically, spinning the wheel.

It landed on the same child, and they were paired with a knife.

"Um." Leo said. "Let's forget about the wheels! Our first dare is for everybody in this room! We must all watch the Phil is Not on Fire videos!"

"Shouldn't we be concerned about this?" Justin asked, poking the Shipping Wheel.

"Probably." Leo said. "But, this is the finale. Let's make the most of it."

And thus, they began the videos.

"Is he trying to eat a hamster?" Leo asked as the first of seven videos started. "If so, gross."

"I don't think a giraffe sounds like that." Hypes said after one of the people in the video did an imitation of a giraffe.

"Pegleg or nose?" Foxy asked, staring down at his legs. Nothing more needed to be said.

"Ninja or pirate?" Justin asked. "That is a question that I'm not sure how to answer." Both Foxy and Leo glared at Justin.

"Would I eat ham every day for getting paid a million dollars every month I lived?" Hypes asked. "Are these questions supposed to be hard?"

"Wait, is that really the hotel from The Shining?" Noel asked. Leo shrugged.

"Wow. Your mom jokes?" Narius asked. "Even I'm mature enough not to make those."

"Wait, that was a lion the whole time?!" Leo asked, staring at the lion doll. "I am highly offended!"

"Drills don't exactly make you manly." Scott noted. "Especially since you are wearing cat face paint."

"They can speak French?" Snow asked excitedly as they began to speak in French. "I'd love to translate for all of you, but I can't hear him that well."

"Can I ever escape ducks?" Chica asked as the two started doing duck impersonations.

"What?!" Jack asked. "We rabbits don't eat meat! We take into high values the teachings of vegetarians!"

"Speak for yourself." Natane snarled.

"Can we stop watching?" Amanda asked when the two started to talk about having threesomes with lions and Miley Cyrus.

"Mermaid tail with my face." Hypes said upon the start of the second video. "It's already happened once before."

"I would escape with outside help." Shab said, making Snow giggle. "What?"

"These mom jokes are getting really old." Narayan said, making the Halloween Nightmares tense up.

"I agree with that ice cream flavor!" Hypes shouted.

"Robots, obviously." Freddy said. "Have you seen Jurassic Park?"

"No!" Justin screamed. "Not Titanic!" Let the tears fall.

"I'm starting to question my love of zebras." Bri said, staring at the video.

"Hook for a hand or wheel for a foot?" Leo asked, pondering. "Well, I hate moving too fast, so hook. No offense, Foxy."

"Why are there so many duck things in these videos?!" Chi asked, getting offended.

"Ah, the interrupting telephone." Justin said. "I remember back in school when that would happen every other day in Szeljack's. It became a running joke."

"Why do they have to start every video with cat whiskers?" Noel asked once the third video started.

"But the sense of dance is one of the best senses!" Jill gasped. "Dancing is so fashionable!"

"That donkey must have had a bad time." Night remarked.

"What would I not do for a thousand dollars?" Hypes asked. "Nothing. Give me the money now please."

"I'm starting to see a reoccurring theme of lions, zebras, and cats." Leo noted.

"Giving birth through my forehead?" Justin asked. "Painful, but a unique experience."

"Oh please! That noise isn't very high at all!" Nalani argued. "I could sing opera if I wanted to! In fact, I'm going to-"

"Shut up." Roxy warned, watching the videos with glee.

"Bro, you did not just stereotype the American accent with bro, bro." Percy said.

"I knew a guy who used to get high off of paint." Justin said as the fourth video began. "True story."

"More ducks." Nika noted. "Great."

"Why can't I have both a pepperoni nose and a fish chin?" Hypes asked. "They'd both be so delicious!"

"This is getting so disturbing that I can't even think of a clever comment." Leo said as Dan and Phil put on masks.

"I would pickle everything." Hypes said.

"That face is terrifying." Mangle said, still holding onto Bri's leg as Dan did a Kristen Stewart pose.

"Wait, are they answering questions from the Internet?" Bonnie asked when the fifth video started. "That would explain why this is so weird."

"Can we stop please?" Chi asked thirty seconds in. "I don't like the fact that BB and JJ are watching this."

"Amazing slow motion." Ned said, rolling his eyes.

"Again with the dinosaurs?" Freddy asked. "Am I the only one who has seen Jurassic Park?"

"You can hide the body in a mechanical suit." Fritz advised. "It always works. Except for when you're the body. Don't do that."

"That picture is too much!" Justin exclaimed, laughing at the woman with the giraffe neck.

"Whoa, they got haircuts." Leo said at the start of the sixth video.

"And again with the cat whiskers." Noel said. "Why?"

"A cheese umbrella sounds amazing." Hypes said. "I want it. Now."

"Snakes!" Justin screamed, falling over during the Anaconda reenactment.

"The future is an uncertain path that we can only find through experience." Fredbear said. "Still, I'm sure your soul won't be implanted into a television remote."

"The less said about that toilet paper ad, the better." Paul said.

"Whiskers." Noel said at the end of the video, and into the beginning of the final video. "Whiskers everywhere."

"Grass hair." Bernard said quietly.

"Really?" Bonnie asked him. "I'd rather have the barbed-wire eyebrows. At least then I'd actually have eyebrows."

"Of course Canada is real!" Goldie said. "Most of us were there during the Niagara Falls dare!"

"But what if we're not real?" Justin asked, making everyone stare at him. "Yeah, we're going so deep that Adele could roll in it."

"Underscare." Hypes said, thinking. "I don't know why, but that reminds me of that weird kid on the wheels."

"Poor mushroom." Snow said. "I wonder what that liquid in it was."

"Of course he has a rubber chicken with him." Chica said. "At least it's not a duck."

"I'm at a loss for words." Justin said during the salsa fanfic.

"Bro, we should totally try friendship yoga." Percy said to Bernard, who shook his head.  
"It is rather pitiful that Dan didn't trust Phil to catch him." Fredbear noted. "Especially since he only would have hit the floor if Phil had failed."

"Well, that's the end of them." Leo said, closing the browser. "Looking back, I think that everything we said will make no sense unless you watch the videos too. They are on YouTube, under the channel of AmazingPhil."

"And that's all of the dares that were sent in." Justin said, making Leo blink.

"Really?" The lion asked.

"Yeah. But don't worry, I found us some more to do." Justin reassured him.

"Okay." Leo said, pulling up Justin's list. "First, Paul, what do you usually do to let someone know you're interested in them?"

"Stay by her side constantly." Paul answered. "I never left Vix alone. I was actually so caught up in that that I didn't notice she was doing the same thing."

"Next, Mike must let Jeremy text somebody using his phone." Leo said.

"If you do anything to get me fired, I swear I'll kill you." Mike said, handing his phone to Jeremy. After a few minutes, Jeremy handed Mike his phone back. "What did you do?"

"I only texted myself your Social Security number." Jeremy said. "It'll be useful blackmail later."

"You're a son of a bitch." Mike swore.  
"You're an idiot who couldn't keep his job for over a week." Jeremy calmly replied.

"Scott, sniff everyone's breath and tell us who has the worst breath." Leo said. Scott went around the room, and smelled everyone's breath.

Needless to say, Scott was having a bad time.

"Fredbear." Scott said. "I didn't need to smell anything to tell you that."

"Well I'm sorry, but does it look like I have toothpaste?" Fredbear asked.

"Night, write something in lipstick on Puppet's face." Leo read from the list.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Night said. He took some lipstick, and scribbled something onto Puppet's face.

"What is it?" Puppet asked Goldie, who stared at it in shock.

"'My nickname is The Baby.'" Goldie said, reading the message.

"Good old Markiplier." Night said. "It's the only thing he calls you."

"Hooray." Puppet said glumly, wiping the lipstick off of his face.

"Nalani, pick a song, and dance on a table." Leo said, hoping the fox wouldn't say anything.

"Okay!" Nalani said. "I already know a song! I'm going to put it on, and I'll sing along too!"

Nalani then put on Katy Perry's "Last Friday Night" and began to breakdance.

" _Last Friday Night!_

 _Yeah we danced on tabletops!_

 _And we took too many shots!_

 _Think we kissed but I forgot!_

 _Last Friday Night!_ "

"Nalani, stop embarrassing us." Narayan ordered, instantly making the fox stop.

"Yes, sir." She said, stopping the music.

"Hopefully, we can avoid copyright." Leo said optimistically. "Now for the last dare. Justin, sing your favorite nursery rhyme."

"What?" Justin asked, confused. "I didn't add that."

"I did." Leo said. "Now do it."

"Okay." Justin said slowly. "Well, um, Nan used to always sing this to me so I would calm down, so yeah."

" _Oh, do you know the muffin man?_

 _The muffin man, the muffin man?_

 _Oh, do you know the muffin man that lives on Drury Lane?_

 _Oh, yes, I know the muffin man._

 _The muffin man, the muffin man._

 _Oh, yes, I know the muffin man that lives on Drury Lane._ "

"And we're done forever!" Leo shouted. "Well everyone, it was fun being here! I hope you enjoy tonight's special entertainment after the credits, and I wish you all a wonderful-"

Before the lion could finish speaking, a letter flew into his face. Confused, the lion unfolded it, and read it. Instantly, his eyes were wide in fear.

"What does it say?" Marian asked. Leo looked at everyone fearfully.

"The building's going to-"

And that was all he could say before the bomb went off. Such a pity. He only needed one word to finish his thought.

* * *

"Oh, did I do that?" Chara asked innocently, their dark voids swirling in delight. "Oh well. What kind of show doesn't go out with a bang?"

And with that, they climbed into the rubble of what once was the Pizzeria, eager to see if there were any survivors to slaughter.

Needless to say, Chara was having a good time.

* * *

 _The Mystery of the Masterful Matrix Dodge:_

It was just a normal school day. Justin walked up to his locker, and swung its top drawer open. Little did he know that he had just swung it at the unsuspecting Lauren Boyce.

However, Lauren was in no trouble.

Deftly, Lauren dropped to the floor, dodging the locker. She then picked up her bag, which she had earlier dropped onto the floor, and used it as a cushion to stop the locker door as it ricocheted off of her locker. Justin stared in amazement.

"Wow." He said. "That was like something out of The Matrix. You were like Neo or-"

"Actually, I'm Trinity." Lauren said, picking up her books, and walking away.

"Oh."


End file.
